


【Good Omens】锚

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Inspired by Fahrenheit 451, Inspired by The Book of Eli, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: Don't Panic!不要慌张！打了的tag，没打的tag都是剧情提示！是实验作，反响好会继续写，没啥反应就合着另两篇大坑一起慢慢磨。
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	1. Chapter 1

·

"Serpent，海文赫尔 [1] 研究所的电话，找你。"

又一次地，被唤作Serpent的男人被一通电话叫离了案情总结报告会。在座的其他人类和复制人刑警都并未表现出过于意外的神色，似是习以为常。人也好，复制人也好，永生的上帝弃子们也好，只要是有社群的生物就免不了有一颗八卦的心。那个冷漠的红发男子关上会议室的大门后，窸窸窣窣的低声议论照例漾了起来。

"啊啊，我也想放假啊，不想写报告。有没有海文赫尔的富婆能来包养我？我不想努力了。"

"人家Serpent好看又绅士，工作能力强精神也安定，你要是有他一半能耐找个富婆估计也不是难事儿。做你的春秋大梦吧！"

"也不知道那个复制人究竟是怎么攀的海文赫尔高枝，这都不知道多少回了。"

"高稳定低偏差，还是'恶魔'系，怎么分到政府刑侦系统来的才比较让人在意好吗？这么好的东西海文赫尔怎么不自己留着？"

"好像和Bee课长有关？不过永生弃子们的事儿没人搞得清楚。"

"据说，研究所的那个主子好像脑子有点问题？Serpent也很辛苦啊。"

"老蛇好像是那工程师死去配偶的替身，还是海文赫尔公司在政府机构里特意找的他，为保证那个工程师的精神安定。"

"精神安定？"

"嗐，你个小冒牌货 [2] 刚来，不知道也正常。"

"每每那条蛇在奇怪的时候被叫出去，准是那主子又犯病了，吵着闹着说自己爱人没死之类之类的，可明明是他……"

"喂，没根据的事别乱说。"

"也是也是。别看Serpent那个样子，其实也不好过，'恶魔'系甚至都不能像我们这样时不时抱怨几句。有时都不知道他那过于稳定的偏差值究竟是好是坏。"

……

似是听不得下属们愈演愈烈的细碎耳边风，会议室主座上的小个子黑发女性站起，叩响了面前的麦克风：

"好了，Serpent的事大家也不是知道一天两天了，别跟苍蝇一样嗡嗡嗡嗡的。那条蛇的部分就先跳过，下一位。"

·

"是Serpent先生吧，请赶快，这边走。"飞行车刚在海文赫尔总部门口停下，就有身穿白大褂的研究员出来迎接，面露难色。

"和往常一样？"过于标准的伦敦腔听起来没有一丝感情。

"比上次更严重了。"人类有些焦急，这研究员明显有些资历，这天却也略显恐慌，"而且，今天有来见习的学生。"

红发男子一边快步跟上领路的研究员，一边用衣摆擦拭沾了雨水的眼镜。不知这星际都市的人造气象系统出了什么问题，最近这雾一般的雨天有些频繁。

"心理疏导都安排下去了？"他在电梯厅停下，紧接着问。

"都安排了。心理疏导和记忆修正都安排人手去做了。这电梯怎么……啧。"领路人看了看始终下不来的电梯，不住地按亮一旁的上行键。

Serpent留意到身旁的人类研究员有些过于慌乱，往常他被叫来的时候，带路的任意一名研究员都不会如此慌张。那不停按上行键的刻板举动，甚至都有些惊恐发作的意味。

"你再按，这电梯也不会更快几分。"他扯下人类粘在电梯按键上的左手，"情况很糟糕？"

人类点了点头，不知放哪儿好的双手在身前合十又放开，合十又放开。

"我从没见过……见工程师那个样子，而且……而且，除了见习学生……还，还有几只'恶魔'在维护。"研究员的声线颤到不行，他磕磕绊绊说出最后一个字的同时，电梯也到了。

有"恶魔"在维护吗……这的确有些糟糕。

海文赫尔总部大楼的电梯很快，尴尬的寂静并没有持续很久。电梯门在66楼打开的瞬间，Serpent就知道自己这回又是好一顿忙活。

"梆——"

"梆——"

"梆——"

燃起火焰的长剑不停击打着研究室最深处的安全门，炎剑挥舞带起的火花点燃了泼洒在地上的有机溶剂，研究员们重视的实验报告和研究设备都付之一炬。疲惫不堪却依旧挥舞着炎剑的工程师在一片火海中呢喃道：

"Crowley……Crowley……Crowley在里面……我得救他……他还在里面，他不能……他不能……"

这次的确挺闹腾的，不过好在人类争气，记得把复制体维护室的安全门给落下。

红发男子对早就一屁股吓瘫在电梯地板上的人类挥了挥手，后者遂感恩戴德地关了电梯门逃回楼下去了。然后，Serpent二话不说锤下了一旁位于十分醒目位置的火警开关。

室内下起如雾的暴雨，伴着从下层排气管道涌上的气化干冰，又一次打湿了蛇的金丝边眼镜。

"不！不！Crowley还在里面，不能下雨！现在还不能下雨！谁！是谁！"长剑上附着的火焰熄灭，雨势、低温和低氧使其难以重新点燃，工程师眼见地慌乱起来。

但他慌乱的理由每次都和自己的生命危险没有关系。

"Aziraphale。"红发的复制人叫了工程师的名字，"别闹了。"

目光交汇之时，长剑从工程师手中滑落，落在干冰的雾气里凝上寒霜，璨金的瞳孔和焰色的红发让他安心。太好了，他的爱人没有被锁死在安全门的另一侧，没有被锁在实验室里任人宰割。

"Crowley，Crowley，太好了你没事，你没有……你没有在这里面。"他扑进眼中映出的爱人怀里，让后者在喷淋的暴雨下拭净他被眼泪糊得乱七八糟的面庞，"哎，这儿怎么……怎么下大雨了？这是楼里啊，怎么下大雨了？而且好像……还有点冷……"

"Aziraphale，你累了，好好睡一觉，这里都交给我。"

不知复述了多少次的话语，不知被依靠并沉眠了多少次的肩头，不知看了多少次的疯癫与睡颜。伪装成那个叫A.J.Crowley的死者，安抚怀里这个精神不甚安定的永生弃子，这是他Serpent的工作之一。

恶魔与天使，在这个上帝已死的时代里，被人们称为永生弃子；而这两个带有浓重宗教色彩的名号，在这个时代被赠予了两类拥有奇迹因果的复制人：需要特定的"锚"才能稳定心神、常用于特殊工种的定制长生"恶魔"，以及偏差值十分稳定但难以与人类共情的量产短命"天使"。"恶魔"的奇迹会以千分之一的代价报应到自己身上，"天使"的奇迹用完则会死去。

坊间传言，这个规矩是上帝死前留下的，以限制未来人类与弃子的造物。

不过，在基督教已废的当下，此种说法也自是不可考。

·

Aziraphale从熟悉的温暖被窝里醒来，空气中还有淡淡的红茶香气，他回家了。前一天的记忆十分混乱，像不明所以缠在一起的耳机线。他只记得Gabriel送来了两台"恶魔"让他安排特别维护，把两台复制体送进维护设备时，系统大门关上的一刹那，他的脑子好像震了一下，震出了一些不合理的回忆。

然后，就没有然后了。他知道自己开始发狂，但又矛盾地觉得这是合理的，因为那时的他坚信Crowley被锁在了安全门后面。自然地，他也知道自己又麻烦S了。

那个用来安抚他混乱状态的"恶魔"系复制人叫Serpent，但Aziraphale叫他S。没有什么特别的理由，甚至称呼的建议也是那个复制人提的。如果硬要说一个理由，那应该就是双音节的S比多音节的Serpent要顺口。

S是Crowley留给他的东西。

似是听到了卧室里的被褥翻动，厅里的"恶魔"叩了叩门："醒了？"

S的声线被设置成了标准伦敦英语，与时常夹杂着苏格兰腔和爱尔兰调调的Crowley并不相似。作为"恶魔"的S可以模仿逝者，但鉴于"锚"和Aziraphale清醒时的请求，他从未那样做过。

"要拿茶进来吗？"

"好。"

应该是为了防止和创造者本人搞混，S的性格和衣着风格也和Crowley截然不同，纵然根据他自己的说辞，他已经被植入了必要的一部分记忆，而Crowley则是那些记忆的原主人。记忆使人成形，这是复制人几大基础理论中的一条，但S似乎并不服从这个原则。

毕竟，除了脸与身形，S与Crowley完全不一样。

S话很少，在家里就只做复制人该做的事情，打扫屋子，照顾屋主的生活起居，有时会带回来一些没能在警局写完的报告，从不对屋主的私生活多过问。他完全不符合"恶魔"精神不安定的定位。Aziraphale甚至听说，在S工作的分局里，他的偏差值也是所有复制人中最稳定的，极为靠近那根不可能的零线。

如果说Crowley是暴烈的苏格兰威士忌，那S就是现在递到Aziraphale手里的这杯伯爵茶。温润、沉静，棕红的液面不起波澜，映出你的疯狂，包容你的悲伤。

"Michael给的清算单据在茶几上，有可能的话，她让你清醒以后尽快处理。"Serpent在他身旁坐下，翻了翻手机，"我已经处理了一些我能做的，两只'恶魔'的维护也都有在顺利进行，不用太担心。"

复制人的脑门上贴了块冷敷贴，Aziraphale知道，这家伙肯定又用了些奇迹给现场做了紧急处理。毕竟，每次都是这样。每次S把烂摊子收完准备离开，总会有一个不知从哪里来的平板终端从海文赫尔大厦那看不到尽头的中庭落下，精准地砸上一楼大厅里S的脑门。神奇的是，S和平板终端从来都相安无事，除开复制人被砸晕了的几分钟和略显红肿的前额皮肤。

奇迹因果，千分之一的代价，这也许是唯一合理的解释。

"以后别逞能了，现场让Gabriel去处理就好，让他记我账上就行。"指尖轻触冷敷贴没盖到的淤红，S不禁往后避了避，他不习惯屋主的碰触，也有一点点疼。

Aziraphale不会知道这次S的"代价支付"在普通人眼里有多搞笑："恶魔"预判到了那个注定会砸下来的精准制导，他躲开了第一个；但是奇迹因果预判了他的预判，掉下来了第二台，又被S躲开；然后第三台、第四台……人们就围观着老蛇的闪转腾挪直到一楼中厅没有能让他再多跨一步的地儿，"duang——"

一旁等着的Gabriel觉得应该是自己的错觉，这天砸的声音似乎格外响亮。海文赫尔总务这天算是白赚了几十台最新型平板终端，刚被毁于一旦的研究室设备有了备用保障。

"这次工作人员都被吓得不轻，Gabriel和Sandalphon一时腾不出人手，而且你也说过，那假笑大G并不靠谱。"

看S一脸正经地说出他曾经低俗的怨声载道，Aziraphale不禁"扑哧"笑出了声。

"怎么了？"

"没什么。"

不似老蛇，S的面部表情一向十分克制，没人见过他生气或极度不安的模样，就算是笑，也像是贵族社交晚宴中经常能见到的营业式微笑，显得十分有教养却也不知道那笑容背后究竟是些什么。S的用词加上他标准的伦敦腔显得他说话十分官方，俗语、情话、粗口都是从新老同事和熟人那里学来的，因此经常闹出这样"心口不一"的笑话。

个人情感色彩极为淡薄，工作与精神稳定性一流，还带着些许不食人间烟火的天真，可以说，S是复制人中的典范。只是，也没有一个人知道，为什么曾经的海文赫尔高级工程师、真正的恶魔Crowley，要留下如此一个听话乖巧的半身。

被消防喷淋浇透了的衣服已经换掉了，S身上有沐浴后的清爽气息，但那个从来不见他摘下来的腰包还是牢牢长在他的左胯上，固定皮带缠上腰际和大腿根部，髋部勾勒出的形状完全打在屋主的好球带里。就算Aziraphale清楚，那个皮质的A5大小密封腰包里是S的"锚"，但他还是会不禁想些有的没的。

特别是，这个和老蛇有着同样脸庞的复制人并不觉得固定"锚"的绑带设计有什么问题，并且无一例外地拒绝了屋主曾经抛出过的多根性爱橄榄枝。

呃……与其说拒绝，不如说折断更生动形象一点。

唯独性爱，S没有做出过任何安慰或讨好Aziraphale的举动。

屋主收了收心神，把那些奇妙的生理需求揉成一团从脑内扔了出去，他喝了口茶：

"他也就指望着我手上关于'恶魔'的技术和奇迹修复。"他得把自己的注意力从S身上挪开，"若不是我每次都能'修复如初'，估计我早就被丢到精神病院去了。"

以前的天堂是什么做派，现在的海文赫尔就是什么做派，天使很清楚。

"心理咨询还是没能找出原因？"

对于S的提问，Aziraphale摇了摇头："原因就那么一个，显而易见。"

"他死了，死在了我不知道的地方，以我不知道的方式。"现实一如他手上骨瓷茶杯的杯底，平铺直叙，苍白无情，唯一的颜色是那月牙状的一点点余汤。

而那些，就是S。

复制人的手机响了两声，他看起了邮件。细长的双腿交叠在一起，腹股沟处的皮带陷得深了些，Aziraphale咽了口唾沫。

明明适才一杯红茶下肚，黑色的禁欲之蛇却让他口干舌燥。

"……那个，不行吗？"Aziraphale凑近了些，不抱希望地犹疑发问。

就算只是刚才那样一丁点儿的念头都能勾起他糟糕的性瘾，更不要说他又一次记起了Crowley。那个总是会给他一个拥抱的火焰恶魔，那条总是能把他所有的欲求不满给填充完整的大黑蛇。

S是黑蛇的残影，聊胜于无的一些残留物。他十分希望有朝一日，这条小黑蛇能像它的创造者一样接纳他，会蛮横地让他坐上来自己动，好让自己在这被上帝遗弃的糟糕世界里还能把着根浮木苟且偷生。

但是，一如既往，复制人摇了摇头。

S起初没意识到自己的所有人在说什么，还愣了半晌，直到Aziraphale摩挲起他的大腿，意味深长地扯了扯他的裤腰带，他才反应过来。

Crowley在造他的时候也许脑子里就没给他塞那根筋。

"我很抱歉。"S把天使难耐的左手端到床铺上，屋主的神色明显黯淡了下去，眼中是掩不住的失落。

S会摸摸他羊毛般蓬松的浅金色发丝聊表安慰，然后离去，应该是这样的，每每Aziraphale提出请求时都是如此。可是，不知怎地，这天复制人多唠叨了几句：

"我们约好的，一个月只能叫一次性服务。"

"嗯。"

S知道他有瘾，也知道自己满足不了他，就算这可能不是Crowley希望的，S也默许了他叫牛郎的行为。但纵欲过度是不好的，并且交姌时的甜腻声响也不利于复制人的精神稳定，S便和Aziraphale约法三章，一个月只能叫一次。

"这个月伊甸的人已经来过了。"

"我知道。"

"如果你坚持要叫，也不是不可以。提前告诉我，我那天就不回来住。"

"……不用了。"

一开始，是因为Crowley没了，他想找个对象来拥抱他、爱他，但S做不到，所以开始叫伊甸的牛郎；可慢慢地，Aziraphale的心思不再那么纯粹，他开始希望那种嗯嗯啊啊和肉体碰撞的声响能诱出S的生理本能，他开始希望S不只是个影子，他开始希望S是Crowley；更何况，他对性爱开始上瘾，现在这可控的现状还是得益于S从最初就立下的规矩，他才不至于褪下海文赫尔基因工程师的光鲜外衣之后便落魄成夜巷里后穴精液流个不停的公交车。

"还有什么我需要做的吗？"

"诶？"

S以前从不会多问这一句。

在Aziraphale眼里，一旦他怀抱着微弱的希望提出请求，S总是像安慰一只发情的猫一样撸撸他的脑袋，然后逃也似地回到自己的卧室。他一直以为S对这种话题十分反感。

"怎么了？"

"你今天话有点多。"

"我只是觉得你可能会需要我多陪你一会儿，毕竟离下个月还有十几天。"

S比Crowley糟糕的一点在于，他不会把事儿讲明。纵然这的确避免了一些尴尬和不体面，可在听者耳朵里，这揶揄与嘲讽劲儿实在是令人不爽。Aziraphale尽管有些不悦，但终究是把这股子气压了下去，S说得没错，不能叫性爱外卖的日子他就是数着日历纸过的。

只是，S说这话是什么意思呢？他是那种无法和别人做爱的复制人，他能给自己什……

Aziraphale突然想到了某种可能性，那样的事情对一个脱离校园生活许久的成年人来说实在是太荒谬也太丢脸了，对永生弃子们这种什么大风大浪没见过的家伙更是如此。

但也许正是那份什么肉体关系都不掺杂的纯真，才更让人脸红心跳。

他希望S不是故意的，S脑子里没有那根筋。S的脑子里怎么可能有那根筋呢？

"那……亲，亲一下……"说着说着，Aziraphale的声音就小了下去。一个亲吻反而比滚床单更没底气，他都觉得自己奇怪。

S没有回他，但他能感觉到S坐近了一些。下颌被人抬起，皮质的露指手套贴上颈侧，有什么柔软的东西如蜻蜓点水一般碰了碰他的唇瓣。

没有纠缠的唇舌，没有更深层次的意味，只是个一秒都不到的轻吻而已。

"亲一下还是没有问题的。"那古板的伦敦腔响起，Aziraphale觉得自己好像被偷走了什么重要的东西，就像第一次见到Crowley时那样。

然后，他把S赶出了卧室。

Serpent就不明白了，自己按Aziraphale的要求做了，那也不是什么过分的要求，怎么还是落不得好呢？

佛手柑和柑橘的香气，不是预想中的单一麦芽威士忌。那是S，不是Crowley。

Crowley已经死了。

他能看到Crowley的一切，但是Crowley已经不在这个世界上了。

他大哭起来。黑蛇离开以后他从未如此干脆地宣泄过自己的情感。悲伤如涌泉，伴随着抽泣，缓慢填满了这间小小的公寓。S倚上紧闭的大门，听着里头Aziraphale的啜泣与悲鸣，手按上了左胯绑着的"锚"：

" quoniam eleemosyna ab omni peccato, et a morte liberat, et non patietur animam ire in tenebras.[ 3] "

S从未想过眼泪也会让他不安定，而他精神不安定的时候，便会开始吟诵"锚"里的内容。Serpent的 "锚"是违禁品，但作为"恶魔之锚"在档案库留底的物件，只要不在公共场合出现，便可以不被过问。他始终将其封在左胯的腰包里贴身携带。

可还没等他把一个章节吟诵完，卧室门突然打开，S差点儿跌坐在地上。不给他多问的机会，红着眼眶的Aziraphale重新将其拽回了卧室。

"今天你给我睡在这里！"

被扔到床上并且被扔了个枕头的S："？？？？？？？"

他的所有人很少对他用这样命令式的口吻讲话，复制人一时不知该如何回应。可Aziraphale还是没有给他多加思考的机会，帮他把靴子脱掉以后就钻进了他的怀里，顺便把被子也盖好了。

S的大脑直接宕机。

要知道，他并不习惯所有人对他的触碰，之前那个吻也因为是所有人的一个未越界的请求。

Aziraphale现在究竟要干什么？霸王硬上弓吗？真是这样的话，他的偏差值可能就飞到无穷大然后回不来了，明天一早就没法去上班了……

"你说，你今天可以多陪我一会儿的。"

"……嗯。"

"我不会多做什么的，刚刚只是脑子一热。"

"……什么脑子一热？"

在S错误的社交认知里，这样的反问意思就是他忘了之前的那些尴尬事儿；而在Aziraphale错误的社交认知里，这个问句表示他得解释一下这个"脑子一热"是什么东西。

"我知道那是Crowley为了矫正你的基础偏差而设计的装束，但是这……"天使戳了戳Serpent腰侧的"锚"。

S的左腿比右腿的反应速度高出3%，本来这身束具并不是专门为他的"锚"，而是为了矫正复制体的基础偏差而设计的。除了身为创造者的老蛇，Aziraphale想不出第二个人会给这么个乖巧古板的复制人穿这种东西。

"怎么了？"

怀里的人说了一个词，一个在S的认知里很少出现的词，但他有印象，伊甸所在的夜巷里经常能听到这个词的东亚变体，常出现在故作娇嗔的小姐对客人服务范围外咸猪手的抱怨。

erotic. Aziraphale是这么说的。

这个晚上，天使睡得格外沉，他梦到了伦敦，梦到了地球上的利兹，梦到了对座笑着的Crowley。隔壁桌的客人似乎在呢喃什么，黑蛇极为自然地接上，他尽管对黑蛇所吟诵的文字有些意外，但并未感到任何不妥。

S的左手按在腰侧的"锚"上，Aziraphale枕在他的右手臂弯里睡得正香。他抚着天使的金发，吟了一晚上的旧祷词。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] Heaven & Hell Co.

[2] 老资历的复制人和部分人类对年轻复制人的蔑称。

[3] Tobit 4:11  For almsgiving liberates from every sin and from death, and it will not suffer the soul to go into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

·

前一天收到的邮件是Bee发来的，送去海文赫尔维护的两名"恶魔"是伊甸的员工，她让Serpent去问问，顺便催了一下他还未上缴的前一个案情总结和Aziraphale相关的事件报告。

伊甸的金主其实是Gabriel，海文赫尔的董事会成员之一，其所在的夜巷好似维多利亚时期伦敦的白教堂区，社会底层，鱼龙混杂。这样的地方有一点好，没有金钱与权力买不到的东西，没有性爱与美酒套不出的消息。Serpent在得到"锚"并被Bee挖走之前是伊甸的员工，后来还有了Aziraphale的事情，因此和这位假笑大天使是老相识。

其实这两个复制人的身份与来历Bee一个电话就能问出来，毕竟只有那个大天使能叫Bee的旧名，某个充满了糟糕回忆的旧名。蛇不是很清楚上司为什么要让自己特意跑一趟。

不过也好，他也有些在意的事情要问伊甸的老同事。

白天，伊甸看起来就只是一家挑错了地皮的五星级酒店，玻璃幕墙的高级感和整洁的花园与厅堂使伊甸和这个区域格格不入。

"先生，好久不见。"

"好久不见。"

"老地方？"

"老地方。"

都不用Serpent开口，门童见到他的第一眼就知道该往哪儿带。没有地方去的"恶魔"复制人都会被伊甸收留，安排精神调整和日常起居，只有在偏差值稳定在法律范围内并且申请到了"锚"，"恶魔"才有资格离开伊甸独立生活，但也有部分"恶魔"由于自身的原因选择不去调整偏差值一直留在这里工作生活。对于Serpent来说，伊甸是他又爱又恨的老家，有一群说话不饶人的同事朋友，却也浸满了星城与海文赫尔公司不可说的暗影。

鉴于良好的颜值与温和的谈吐举止，还有"恶魔"中稳居第一的趋零偏差值，他曾经是伊甸的头牌，出台和赎身一个价位的头牌，而赎他的身大概需要半个星城。不过，蛇自己是清楚的，这个原因并没有那么简单，就像莫名确定下来的"锚"，突然给到的刑侦部门金饭碗，还有Aziraphale，都和他的原型兼创造者，那条死掉的伊甸之蛇有着莫大的联系。

他在伊甸见人从来都在酒廊，工作、见客都是，他被海文赫尔董事会钦定的身价是他可以在夜巷的公共场合打开天窗说亮话的唯一资本。

"嗨呀，什么风把大刑警S给吹到这儿来了？"

疯子Hastur是酒廊的酒保，偏差值很高说话没头没尾，有的客人会叫他疯子哈。外人眼里他对Serpent嫌弃得要死，但专属于蛇的那杯酒，整个星城只有这个疯子能调。

"来问点事情。"

"你不在的时候这便宜酒可都没人喝了，你看看这灰。"疯子从酒柜里拿出一瓶红雀和一瓶玉響，看了看Serpent，后者点了点那瓶红雀。

大老板都喜欢点轩尼诗、人头马、杰克丹尼这种东西，只有老同事知道伊甸这个好脾气的前头牌独爱三得利和红雀这家小作坊的单一麦芽威士忌。三得利的高端线没有几个客人点得起，伊甸自然也就进得少，Serpent离开以后更是不再供给。

Aziraphale的公寓里也常备着这两个牌子的威士忌，因为Crowley也是这样。

"Gabriel在吗？或者Samuel，Asmodeus？经理级的就行，我来查两个人。"

"白天想找到这俩地狱王储你可真是痴人说梦。"吧台一端突然现出一个黑色的人影，肩上趴着一只变色龙，"Cro……Serpent。"

Lizard的偏差值高得不可思议，但出于某种原因，伊甸并未安排其精神矫正，而是直接让他工作，倒也没出过什么差错。这人会说些奇妙的词汇，还总是会把蛇的名字叫错，而且总是叫成Crowley，这么多年了还是没能改过来，蛇也从未问过缘由。

因为行政机关的Lucifer叫他不要问，海文赫尔的大董事Metatron也叫他不要问。

而这两位，保了Serpent的身价。

"Ligur你不是在睡觉么？"Hastur滑了个空杯子到黑人手里，对方接过的瞬间里头已是满上了咖啡。在伊甸，滥用奇迹似乎是家常便饭，没人在意那个千分之一的代价，这儿也没有一用奇迹就会死的"天使"复制人，或者说这儿的“天使”们才不屑于用自己的命换取一时的便利。

"唉，说多少次了不要叫那个名字。"

Lizard和Bee一样，都不喜欢别人叫他们的旧名。

"我以为你会晚上来，晚上这儿热闹些。"皮鞋底和大理石地面互相敲击的声响由远及近，灰白色的西装勾勒出Gabriel挺阔的身形，"而且我一般这个时间不会在这里，你有可能白跑一趟。"

"那两个是伊甸的'恶魔'，伊甸的人就是海文赫尔的人，你不可能不过来看一下。更何况，"Serpent喝了口威士忌，金色的眼瞳和杯子里的酒液相映成趣，在洒落进来的恒星日光照耀下如星辰般闪烁，"根据市政备案，那天送去研究所的本应是两名奇迹耗尽的'天使'，不是背上有黑色伤迹的'恶魔'。"

"恶魔"系复制人的背上，无一例外沿脊柱都有一道恐怖的黑色斑纹，从后颈延伸到尾椎，像是曾经被扯成两半又被拼起来所留下的伤痕。

"再者，我那天看了，那两名'恶魔'什么问题都没有，只是被打了药陷入假死状态，但问题在于——"

"那两名'恶魔'没有'锚'，伊甸记录的偏差值也离可申请范围远得很。"Gabriel打断了黑蛇的滔滔不绝，"伊甸除了几个董事和真正的恶魔以外都是复制人，复制人的行为轨迹都能追溯，黑色的永生弃子不会为害'恶魔'，我们几个董事不会为害研究所的人，那意味着——"

"海文赫尔出了内鬼。"Serpent反过来打断了大天使。

星际中转站都市——星城，有几条不成文的规定，或者说常识：黑色的永生弃子不可能加害"恶魔"系复制人、所有的复制人都不可能加害人类、白色代表资本、黑色代表权利。

还有，上帝已死，《圣经》是违禁品。

因为有传说称，某本圣经是上帝的遗嘱。

"你们政府部门也不是没可能。"Gabriel向疯子使了个眼色，酒保便唯唯诺诺地沏上一杯红茶递了过来。

"行政机关里没有一个人拥有海文赫尔等级的技术，这你们很清楚。可能Lucifer有，但他根本犯不着那么麻烦只为了破坏区区一间维护研究所，这种程度的事永生部部长动动小手指就能完成。再说了……呃……"复制人停了停，似是不怎么好讲的内容到了嘴边，"Bee推断这件事和Crowley有关，Aziraphale那个研究所的利益链完全透明，往上是你们海文赫尔董事会，往下几乎都是可查询的复制人，唯一看不清的就是那个已经死掉的家伙。"

"别叫他家伙，他好歹是你的创造者。"

大天使说这话时Lizard看了他一眼，又看了眼Serpent，杯子里一口未动的咖啡被突然冒上的热气蒸了个干净。Hastur转过身去专心擦他的玻璃杯，老蛇和老板在谈论的事情他似乎不该听，而这个事情还让Ligur气得不轻。

察觉到背后老同事怨念的眼神，蛇回过头询问：

"L，怎么了？"

"没啥，只是觉得挺讽刺的。"黑蜥蜴端起咖啡才发现那棕黑色的液体一滴都没有了，赶紧催着疯子哈帮他满上。

"若是涉及Crowley，那你也脱不开干系，你是他的造物，是他的半身，是他留给Aziraphale的东西。"Gabriel无视了黑色的复制人继续道。

"……在你们介入之前，Aziraphale都不知道我的存在，我也不知道那些被植入的记忆居然是真的。他应该算不上真心实意地打算把我留给Aziraphale。"

Serpent把两位前同事叫了过来，Bee让他传给大天使的话他已经传到了，那接下来就是普通的刑侦工作。手机投影出本次涉事的两位"恶魔"受害人的身份信息，他询问Lizard和Hastur这两位事发前是否有离开过伊甸，见过什么人。Gabriel饶有兴趣地在一旁看着，顺便叫服务生拿了份早午餐。

黑蜥蜴摇了摇头，他和这两位下级员工不熟；而疯子哈却对着那两人的照片盯了好久。

"啊！我想起来了！我想起来了！是那个，那个太妃冰激凌……不对，好像是阿芙佳朵？"

"啊，他又开始说胡话了。"Ligur扶额，似乎已经见怪不怪了。

"Hastur，老样子。"与黑蜥蜴相反，蛇没头没脑地来了一句，疯子两颗漆黑的眼珠瞬间瞪得老大，他似乎都要高兴得跳起来了，然后黑蛇追加了两个问句，"做慢点，慢慢说，那人长什么样？什么时候把人带走的？"

疯子不知道自己有多久没调这份得意作了，他也讶异于Serpent还记得他小小一个酒保。他十分兴奋，他太兴奋了！那是专属于Serpent的东西，只有Serpent有资格点，疯子从不会把它放在酒单上。伯爵茶、阿拉比卡咖啡、威士忌做底，朗姆酒调色、杜松子提香，冻成冰块的苹果酒凿成圆形，丢进底酒，浇上气泡水，再施加一点小火花的奇迹——

蛇眼，就完成了。

"让我想想，好像是三天前的晚上，我记得还蛮清楚的，因为第二天海文赫尔大楼就出事情了，新闻都在滚动播放。"只有在调酒的时候疯子哈的话才稍微有那么一点点逻辑，可以成为有效的呈堂证供，Serpent从以前开始就知道，Hastur只有在调酒的时候才能与客人相谈甚欢，而他一点儿也不想和人说话的时候，呈上来的酒杯里一定会浮着好几只蛆。

"那天晚上来了一位新客人，明显是头次过来，不经常出入夜巷。穿着干净整洁的浅卡其色西装，一板一眼的，估计还真以为伊甸是什么贵族名流才有资格来的高级会所。"

"服务生见是新客，便推荐了两个'天使'。老蛇你也知道，'天使'们乖巧听话，还知道怎么同时在酒桌和床上讨好人，是初心者的首选。但是那人却要两个'恶魔'过来，还特地指明不要偏差值太好的。"

"兼职服务生有点担心，便好心提醒他，但那人立马扫码打给了服务生一笔不菲的小费，服务生便下去了。没几分钟，你给我看的那两个人就过来了。"

"聊的时间不长，那名客人明显还有些畏手畏脚，但他似乎是来摆拜托'恶魔'一些事情，而不是单纯的寻花问柳。聊完之后，他就叫人帮忙开了那两位'恶魔'的出台单。"

"他的长相，你有印象吗？"Serpent问，疯子这时正在凿冰块。

"好好先生，我的第一反应是这个。伊甸晚上的灯光很暗，分不太清他的头发是白色还是银金色，不过反正不是这蛇眼一样的金黄色。"Hastur指了指手边的冰块，一边凿一边说，"穿着古板的很，那西装估计都上世纪的款式了，奶茶系的配色也有点奇怪——"

蛇和大天使交换了个眼神，两人心里不免有些发怵。

"——还带着领结。那真的挺好笑的，这年头不是我们服务业还有什么人会带领结啊，还是格纹的，看起来就是个第一次尝鲜的小少爷纯0。老蛇，给，你的蛇眼。好久不见。"

球形冰块沉在杯底，奇迹使透亮的金黄穿过红棕色的酒液释放到外面，如血色苍穹中的鎏金银河，如Serpent此人，亦如Crowley此人。

"嗯？我刚刚有说什么吗？哦，爱富歌托，对，还有什么，焦糖海盐……不对不对，香草拿铁也有可能……"

鸡尾酒调制一结束，疯子哈又立马变成一条傻蛆，说起没头没脑的胡话。

"Aziraphale自导自演的可能性很高。"Gabriel看了看一旁盯着酒杯不说话的复制人，纵然Crowley把他这个影子调整得安定过分，遇到这种事偏差值难免会往上飙起来。他打算把黑蛇直接丢到Beelzebub那边去。

叩叩

复制人脑子里的某扇门扉传来轻轻的敲门声。

不多，就两下。

叩叩

"哈，自导自演。这的确说得通，但目的呢？别告诉我是让Crowley回来，奇迹也没办法让人起死回生。"

这条蛇的精神安定程度让大天使感到害怕，他得挑个日子去问问那只苍蝇，是怎么和这玩意儿共事还不感到毛骨悚然的。

"不过，如果是他不相信Crowley的死亡的话，那就合理了。Aziraphale可能希望藉这个小把戏把Crowley给逼到台前。"Gabriel给了一个有根据的猜想，而这意味着Aziraphale需要进一步的心理疏导，"你接他回去那天没发现什么不对吗？"

"他性瘾又犯了。"Serpent喝了口面前的酒水，似是在说什么柴米油盐酱醋茶一样的琐事，完全没有意识到周遭因这句话而凝固起来的空气。

"别告诉我老蛇你做了。"黑蜥蜴肩上的变色龙掉了下来。

"S是不出台的啊？！S出台不是会死人的吗？！免责声明！免责声明！老板！免责声明在哪里？！"疯子哈开始对自家老板指手画脚。

"……"大天使老板沉默，抓过黑蛇面前的杯子喝了一大口。

Gabriel从来没喝过黑蛇专属的这杯特调，也不想再喝第二次，他完全不知道自己喝了个什么玩意儿。某种程度上，这的确是疯子哈调得最为"成功"的一款鸡尾酒。

"你们在想什么东西？我不可能和Aziraphale做爱的，Crowley不允许。"反应过来的黑蛇指了指自己的脑袋，又指了指自己的胯下，"Serpent也不允许。"

如果强求一个技术耐久都是特级的性冷淡top和自己上床，那某个bottom的结果一定是被他蛇一样绵长且温吞的交姌过程给磨死。前列腺高潮到叫不出声，前端如涌泉般冒出乳白和透明液体，精液与前列腺液分泌完全失禁，除了某些受虐狂之外，任谁被这样来过一次以后都会心理崩溃。当年硬要黑蛇出台的某位商界名流就在事后因为肾虚住进了医院。

所以说Serpent的出台和赎身是一个价位，并且要签署免责声明，这件事Crowley还特意写在了使用说明里。

至于Aziraphale，那是大黑蛇给小黑蛇敲上的一副思想钢印，没必要多解释。

在场的三位瞬间松了一口气。

"说起来，我问你们件事情。"似是突然想到了什么，Serpent站起来，把风衣脱了撂上吧台，和"锚"配套的左腿束具和右腿上的枪带让人一览无遗，他指了指束着大腿根部的皮带，"这个东西很erotic吗？"

正在喝咖啡的Lizard和Hastur直接把棕色的醒神液体给喷了出来，Gabriel愣了一下，遂捧腹大笑。

"哈哈哈哈哈你是真不知道还是假不知道，哎哟你这人，Crowley是怎么造得你哟……"大天使笑得眼泪都出来了，"当年有多少人为了你这两条长腿和金色的眼睛过来看上你一眼，你一晚上几句话几杯酒我就能赚得盆满钵满。就算是现在，也有人抱着可能在晚上见到来见老朋友的你这样的期待过来喝几杯。"

复制人自是不会明白束具所代表的这种矛盾却又二位一体的东西——禁欲与色情。Crowley没把这类事物的认知塞给他。

"那你为什么让我这颗摇钱树去了Bee和Lucifer那里？"对Serpent而言，他所在意的就只有大天使话语中所体现出的利害关系不一致的问题。

"因为是Metatron吩咐的。"

得，无可反驳。

·

离开的时候Gabriel问他，为什么对疯子哈和不成器的黑蜥蜴那么好，以前在伊甸工作时如此，现在回来问个话也是如此，更不要说那杯蛇眼还那么难喝，只是空有其表而已。

"这说起来……就有点复杂了。"黑蛇如此开腔，"没有理由，和植入记忆也没有关系。"

"我只是单纯地觉得，他们是我的救命恩人，是经历过生死患难的兄弟，而我以前似乎没能对他们那么好，这里'恶魔'系的所有人都是。"

"很奇怪吧，明明我连伊甸'恶魔'的脸和名字都没法一一对上号，有的我甚至根本没见过。"

至于那杯蛇眼，其实是让曾经酒酬不断的Serpent硬扛的兴奋剂，他没法应酬到很晚，他会困，不得不撑的时候还会追加辣椒粉和咖啡因锭剂；酒里的奇迹在稍暗的灯光下会显得晃眼，也是提示场内'恶魔'差不多这天可以结束了的信号。本来，就不是什么用来喝的东西。

Serpent不说，高高在上的大天使老板也许永远也不会知道这些破事儿。

两人对了一下任务：Gabriel去安排海文赫尔的内部事宜并且给Aziraphale追加心理疏导课程；Serpent回警局交任务，和Bee商量一下如此情况是他这边自己私了还是永生部介入，然后就能结案了。

"如果……我是说如果，Aziraphale完全无法好转的话……"

"那这样的案子还会发生第二起，我也会又一次地被从作战会议上叫出去。"复制人抬头看了看星城的天空，和植入记忆中地球的天空不一样，灰蒙蒙的，"反正你们也不可能把他解雇，他手上有你们想要的东西。"

"复制人的核心制造技术，Crowley只告诉了他一个人，在榨干Aziraphale的剩余价值前你们不可能放他离开的。"

"啧，你这人，究竟有没有心？"看复制人如此事不关己高高挂起地谈论Aziraphale的立场与现状，Gabriel不禁咋舌。明明刚才谈论前同事的时候还那么感性，谈到Aziraphale却显得冷酷无情。

从人类的研究观点来看，'恶魔'系复制人是有心的，这也是他们的偏差值比'天使'、比普通复制人都要难以调整的原因。

"哈？当然没有。复制人的偏差值必须稳定，我当然没有心。"Serpent像看智障一样看着Gabriel，营业式地笑了笑，"我只是如实阐述了我所理解的事实罢了。"

这么长时间以来，大天使第一次觉得，那个叫Crowley的恶魔造出了个怪物。

不过，从某些方面来看，Serpent的确脑子里少根筋。

"我说，Bee，我胯上的这玩意儿真的很工口吗？"

身为上司的Bee直接把一口咖啡喷了出来，Serpent不明白为什么上司和伊甸的老同事们反应一模一样。

·

—— TBC ——


	3. Chapter 3

·

纵然知道了那只是自己的所有人自导自演的一出好戏，Serpent也没有多过问，毕竟海文赫尔公司已经对此做出了应对措施——让他这个维持Aziraphale精神安定的工具人每天来接这位麻烦的工程师下班回家。若是复制人出外勤抽不出空的时候，海文赫尔公司便会用专车把天使送到市刑侦总部这边，让他在公务大厅里等蛇把他带回公寓。

相比较于心理疏导，让Crowley的脸尽可能多地出现在他的眼里更有助于他的精神安定。Bee送到Serpent手里的强制执行文件如是说。

尽管复制人不动声色地答应了下来，但他脑子里冒出了一个问号，一个有关矛盾的问号。

他如今的定位真的是Crowley希望他所做的事情吗？

或者说本身，Crowley在“锚”里留下的话就和复制人被赋予的思想钢印自相矛盾。

思想钢印，一如《1984》中所提到的，是一份原则、一项宗旨、一桩信条，是复制人一切行动的行为准则；然而由于仁慈的人类所提出的人权法以及复制体使用规章制度，原则上所有复制人都已经被去除了思想钢印这个精神禁锢，但不知怎地，Crowley施加的心理暗示躲过了政府部门和海文赫尔的修正程序，依然留存在Serpent的脑中。

【淡化Crowley在Aziraphale心中的存在，让Aziraphale好好活着。】

Serpent不止一次问过自己，既然想让爱人淡忘他，那Crowley为什么还要把自己这个与他有着一模一样面孔的复制人留给Aziraphale？他的创造者究竟想让他这个造物留在Aziraphale身边做什么？

但是，这些疑问每每在看到所有权人一顺口把自己名字叫成那个单词时，每每在听到所有权人靠在自己肩头睡着时含有那个单词的梦呓时，都似乎烟消云散了。

走了的人，也许只是放心不下。

·

因为Crowley的思想钢印，以及这具身躯本身的性爱“弱势”，S默许Aziraphale一个月叫一次伊甸的牛郎到公寓里来。对爱人拥抱的惦念就像戒毒，那个叫“瘾”的闸口得一点一点地合上。

大多过来的top对Aziraphale都没什么兴趣，权当是个出手阔绰的普通客人，一夜春宵公事公办。更多的家伙，是为了来见见Serpent，这个伊甸曾经传奇的头牌人物现在是什么普通样子。

但一般来说，无论事前事后，他们都没法和蛇聊上哪怕一句话。

沏好的红茶伴着糖罐与奶球端坐在茶几上，氤氲生香。浴室传来哗哗的水声，那有点生分却无比温柔的关切声线会浅浅唤着你的客人让他清理干净再睡下。

顿时，那杯红茶变成了逐客盏，你会觉得这间公寓里没有一寸适合你呼吸的空气。

然后，那些牛郎都会识趣地离开，接受S的好意，喝下那杯红茶，带走几块小饼干。

对于自己的所有权人被别人操这件事，没有人知道S是怎么想的；更没有人知道，对于长着和自己爱人如出一辙的脸的复制人就在门外听着自己靡靡之音的这件事，那位出手阔绰的客人究竟是怎么想的。

坐怀不乱，亦无心生妒意，Serpent就是被已经不在的Crowley所调教出来的一个无瑕管家。Bee手下的其他职员，无论是复制人还是人类还是永生弃子，无不这么说。

复制人其实是有心的，人类的学术研究已经证明了这一点；而S，就像是没有心却又能共情的完美复制人。

但不会有人知道，每次Aziraphale叫伊甸的牛郎上门的时候，特别是相拥着把主卧的大门关上以后，S都会傻傻地从客厅回到次卧，把“锚”从腰包里拿出来。伴着从墙另一侧传来和自己永远不会有关系的欢爱之声，抚上有细微凸起的泛黄纸张，呢喃起早已被忘却的祷文和歌谣，平息那如高血压一般狂飙起来的偏差值。

“Bene ambuletis, et sit Deus in itinere vestro, et Angelus eius comitetur vobiscum.[1]”

这本掺杂着细碎日记的加密盲文圣经是他的“锚”，它不该在上帝已死的这个时代依然留存于世。《圣经》是应该被销毁的违禁品，但是属于“恶魔之锚”的东西是唯一的例外。

他给不了Aziraphale想要的东西，因为那是他的基因缺陷，那是从一开始，他的原型兼创造者Crowley为了某个目的就从他身上剜去的东西。

色欲，性爱，或是其他的什么名号。（Lust. Sex. Whatever.）

他有那个器官，他也有对应的功能，但他是个性冷淡，有助于偏差值稳定的性冷淡。

【希望在没有我的世界里，Aziraphale也能好好活下去。】

这是“锚”里日记部分的最后一句话。日记的加密方式和圣经正文不同，只要Serpent不说，这世界上不会有第二个人知道怎么解读。但Serpent也不知道自己是怎么能读懂的，应该是植入记忆之类的，复制人就是这样，很方便。

用之即弃也一样方便。

·

海文赫尔重大意外事故之后的第一次肉欲之夜本应该如上述的往常那样，以悻悻离去的牛郎和在S轻缓的清洗中睡去的Aziraphale而告终，但这天，S吟诵的时间长了些，没有及时沏好茶然后在陌生男人离开主卧的时候躲在浴室放温水。

因此，某位伊甸的前头牌难得地被某位伊甸的现头牌调戏了。

迟迟未见S抱自己进浴室的Aziraphale有些担心，披了件衬衫出门来问，抬眼便看到今天自己雇的人揪着他家S的领口与复制人唇齿相依。

感觉很奇妙，工程师这么想着，他竟然没有任何嫉妒或者愤怒的心情，明明S和Crowley长得一模一样。相反，他意外地对没有做出任何反抗任凭对方啃咬的S感到十分欣慰。

“你以前应该没有这么木讷。”那性工作者舔了舔下唇，一副酒足饭饱的样子，复制人没有回应，只是看了看一旁开关还没跳起的电热水壶，自顾自地转身去拿吊柜上的茶叶。

那牛郎回身对主顾挥了挥手，倚在卧室门框上的Aziraphale也点点头回敬他，那人便离开了。

“这家伙调戏我家复制人。你说我是不是得和伊甸商量下，让他们给我打个折？”只穿了一件衬衫的性上瘾者踱到S身前，料理台上有一组擦干净的杯碟，一旁的水刚刚开，S手脚慢了。

陌生人的精液从股间淌下，S从来不会让他这么狼狈。

他家的小黑蛇出纰漏了，他有点在意，比陌生人留在体内的精液更在意。

“我去放洗澡水。”复制人撂下茶叶罐和这句话，便去了浴室，顺便把整体室温往上调了2摄氏度。

蛇的眼神有些躲闪，Aziraphale发现复制人左腿上绑着的“锚”不在了。他草草用纸巾擦了擦漏出来的淫液，往S睡觉的次卧里看了一眼。还好，“锚”还在，就和腰包一起躺在平整的床铺上，但明显S这天有些匆忙，忘了把“锚”重新安到自己身上，应该是没掐准时间。

“今天这位好像有点快。”

Aziraphale试图在S帮自己清理的时候给他一个台阶下。

“是我慢了。”

但复制人一脚把那个台阶踢开，一个猛子扎了下去。

“S，你今天怎么了？”

复制人并未回答，只是静默地抠挖着屋主后穴里的残液。

“那个无礼之徒的吻让你不开心了？那我明天就去和伊甸说。”

“不，和那个没有关系。”S拒绝了所有权人的好意，后面大致清理干净了。

“那是怎么了，嗯？”从挽起袖管的双臂间逃离，Aziraphale趴在浴缸边缘，看着复制人问道。

中央空调的哼哼妆点着浴室里湿润的空气，还有S有些过重的心跳。复制人知道自己不至于没了“锚”就变得如此不安定，但如果是每个月的这天，他自己也的确没什么把握。

他只是疑惑，为什么Aziraphale不生气呢？明明和曾经的爱人有着同一张脸的所有物在和别人亲吻，为什么这个有点小脾气的永生弃子并不生气呢？

为什么他不对与别人亲吻的Crowley生气呢？

为什么他可以在Crowley的眼皮子底下和别人堂而皇之地做爱呢？

为什么他要自导自演那样一出好戏呢？

为什么我，不可以爱他呢？

“对不起，我……我有点，不安定……我不记得把‘锚’放哪儿了，你知道的，那个，偏差值应该已经……呃……我，我不知道……对不起……”

被送来研究所调整的“恶魔”身上经常出现这样的症状，语无伦次，没有逻辑，忘东忘西，但Aziraphale是头一回在S身上看到这样的现象，但S比他们要安静得多，没有混乱到无以复加的情感释放，只有抓着浴缸边沿、指节微微发白的手，还有蒙了雾气的眼镜……

“啪嗒”

水管里残余的水滴沿着龙头落进浴缸，不知怎地，工程师觉得此时应该下雨，倾盆大雨。

叩叩、叩叩

【你得让Aziraphale忘记你】

叩叩、叩叩

【红发金瞳的是Serpent，不是Crowley】

叩叩、叩叩

【带进坟墓的秘密就该烂在肚子里】

叩叩、叩叩

“S？”复制人像睡着了一样，额前的碎发被水汽打湿，镜片白茫茫的看不清表情，Aziraphale便轻轻唤他。

“……抱歉，刚刚可能一下子，我不太习惯被人那样如此亲密地碰触，所以……”稍微醒转过来一点的复制人开始圆适才的异常状况，“已经不要紧了，就只是……嗯，有点意外。我毕竟已经不做那个行当很久了，而且就算那时，也很少和顾客如此亲密。”

可Aziraphale还是抱着疑虑的眼神看他。

“你有心事。”

面对所有权人的指控，S摇了摇头。

“一会儿我把‘锚’装上就会好的，”他轻撩天使额前微卷的发丝，“我先出去，不打扰你了，水都凉了。”

“你有心事。”Aziraphale还是拽了拽复制人的衣角，他有点担心。

就算他不总是知道S那营业式的微笑里藏的是什么，但至少这次他知道那牵起的嘴角背后必有苦涩。毕竟他是海文赫尔复制人基因工程师，S那几分钟的失控他可不能不放在眼里。

复制人看向他，Aziraphale竟觉得白雾镜片后的那对金瞳中空无一物。然后，S俯下身，给了所有权人一个如适才男公关给他的那样湿软绵长的亲吻。

直到S离开，把浴室门阖上，Aziraphale都是懵的。

尽管感觉并不算坏，某种程度上也算是他自己绕了S很久的事情……但那家伙不是讨厌别人碰他么？那刚刚又算什么啊？他得给S做个偏差值测定，S不正常，绝对不正常，应该是被那不要脸的男公关给亲宕机了，一定是这样的。

Aziraphale草草洗浴完毕，只在腰上围了条浴巾就出来，趁着S还没把“锚”给重新绑上，揪着他家的小黑蛇做偏差值测定。

【笔记本】【苹果】【矿泉水】【餐巾纸】【文件夹】【夜莺】【天使】【电脑】【心脏病】【马车】【辞典】【书】【程序】【药】【红酒】【雏菊】

【蛇】[2]

可预见地，S的偏差值比它以前同期的测定结果要高上少许，但依然远远低于复制人均值，接近于零，仅在【蛇】这个单词出现时，眼动快了几微秒，反应速度慢了几毫秒。

看起来，S没有任何问题，但是——

“亲吻会让你为难吗？”

“别着凉了，我去给你拿衣服。”

“回答我的问题。”

“明天还要上班，早点休息，明天早饭想吃什么？”

S始终回避他的问题，就算“锚”被重新穿戴好了，也是如此。

明天是休息日，S也许要上班，但Aziraphale不用，S以前是不会记错的。

·

第二天早上，S打碎了一个杯子，还正好是前一天晚上没能成功尽到它送客责任的那个杯子。他还把自己的手给割伤了，血流如注也不自知。S的身手很好，尽管这不是他被Lucifer挖去永生部刑侦队的原因，但至少这种低级错误他不可能犯。

S有没有痛觉Aziraphale并不知道，因为“恶魔”系复制人是可以装的，装疼，装不疼，都可以，并且比普通人类和永生种都更具有隐蔽性。原因不可考。

“抱歉。”从S嘴里最常听到的就是这个单词，而这个单词Crowley从来不会说。

帮复制人缠着绷带的Aziraphale没有回答，他自是想问S怎么了，但S是不可能回答他的，昨天的回避型行为已经很好地说明了这一点。

“Aziraphale。”

S很少主动叫他，Aziraphale抬起了头。

“如果说我会帮你舔的话，你能不能告诉我为什么你要自导自演那一出戏吗？”

绷带骨碌碌滚到了地上，白色的布条拖得老长。工程师把手放上复制人的额头，测了测温度：

“怪了，没发烧啊？”

“Aziraphale。”

“什么？”

“一定得是做爱吗？”说实在的，S一本正经地、甚至还有点病恹恹地说这种话实在是违和感太强烈了，“一定得做爱你才能告诉我理由吗？”

Aziraphale这下明白了，前一天晚上那牛郎的一个调情吻让复制人意识到可能可以用这个方式来套他的话，但由于Crowley给他植入的记忆或是什么别的，S自己又对这些事情有一点抗拒，所以就纠结成了他现在看到的状况。

不过，读者和笔者都清楚，事情不完全是这个样子。

那个前同事的亲吻和Aziraphale的泰然自若，只是多叩了几下某扇不应被开启的门扉罢了。

“S。”天使把掉到地上的绷带卷给捡起来，多给复制人缠了两圈便剪断了，“没必要为了这样一件小事而坏了从伊甸就开始的规矩。你想知道的话，我都会告诉你。”

“那……”

“你得知道，”Aziraphale叹了口气，S并不像那条老蛇，他并不是一只高情商的动物，“Crowley从来不会像你这样委曲求全，或者牺牲自己的一点利益来办到什么不重要的事情。”

“你希望我是Crowley吗？”复制人抛出了这么一个问题。

“我希望你是。”所有权人回答他，“却也希望你不是。”

Aziraphale只庆幸，Crowley没有把S造的和他自己一模一样。

“我可以告诉你我所有的顾虑和怀疑，你不用做那些不愿意做的事情，但我也是要收点小费的。”他在S的耳边说了几个词，“毕竟，我本来也打算把这个估计是解决不了的问号带进坟墓里去，也许到时，Crowley就会告诉我为什么了。”

S凑上去，含了下Aziraphale的耳垂，算是答应了。

·

Serpent自己也很清楚，在伊甸的时候他就是个花瓶，不说被划进性爱禁区的插入行径，让他帮忙抚慰的客人也很少，大多就过来喝杯酒、聊聊天、吃点豆腐、套几句消息。蛇的价位摆在那里，敢碰高岭之花也是稀罕事儿。

但是有这个闲钱的人，无论男女，不可能不夸赞一句蛇的嘴上或手上工夫，尽管蛇自己并不清楚这样可以简单操控的生理反应有什么好愉悦的。伊甸那唯一一次的插入式工作结束以后他只觉得烦躁，没来由的烦躁。

所以，当Aziraphale只是说出要拥吻和手淫的时候，Serpent其实松了一口气。

可小黑蛇没想到的是，Aziraphale居然可以如此蛮横，在他勉强答应下来的下一刻就把他按倒在了沙发上。

“Azi……等……”S的所有话语都被堵在了所有权人给的深吻里，他能感受到身上人的性器在两人下半身布料的互相摩擦下慢慢变得鼓胀。

带有绷带的右手抚上Aziraphale的后脑勺，让两人的唇齿交缠得更加紧密；完好的左手拉开性瘾者的裤链，掏出已是半硬的性器轻轻撸动起来。

在S的手抚上前端的那一刻，天使就想把自己完完全全地交给面前这个有着Crowley脸庞的复制人。对方的沉稳冷静撞上自己的难耐燥热，他就像溺水的人一样紧紧含着面前这个有点凉凉的氧气瓶，呼吸全被S的舌尖夺走，只在恋恋不舍缠绵松口时送进来一点点氧气，然后继续淹入性爱的海洋。

一点点的窒息感伴以下半身体贴入微的抚慰，这让性上瘾者十分兴奋。复制人的拇指捋直他胯下昂扬的背筋，轻捏前端的细嫩肌肉挤出爱液，指间调皮地探进细径，惹得他在S的胯间高高将屁股抬起，像只发情的猫。

其实Aziraphale对伊甸的男公关来说应该算是麻烦的那一类客人，他不是那么容易高潮，后面和前面都是；但在S的手里，他总感觉自己无时无刻不在失禁的边缘，不知是S的手上技术好，还只是单纯地因为他长了Crowley的脸。每每想到这里，Aziraphale总会心生愧疚，他觉得自己不忠。

堪堪到临界点之时，没来由地，S把前端的小口给堵上了。天使从绵长的亲吻中回到现实，重重呼吸了两下，遂沿着S棱角分明的下颌线细细亲吻起身下人的脖颈，似是意犹未尽。

“怕我弄脏你的‘锚’？”

“你不说我也没想到这一点。”

拇指上的纹路划蹭着铃口与顶端敏感的肌肤，柱身像端红酒杯一样被夹在S的小指和无名指之间，食指和中指磨蹭着伞冠的下沿。塌下的腰肢轻颤，他已经想求饶了，但S完全没有放过他的意思。

“细细密密的，像那种打伞完全没有用，直接往脸上飘的细雨；却又无比悠长，像是碎雨里还伴着咖啡或红茶那暖洋洋的香气。”Aziraphale曾在海文赫尔的走廊里听到别人如此描述伊甸头牌的抚慰技术。

S没有让他射，甚至都没有十分激烈的撸动，他却在S的怀里嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停。S还是会亲亲他，但不再是让人溺毙的深吻，而是让人想起来会幸福、会喜悦的浅啜。如天降甘霖。

“S……”他吃惊于自己的声音居然变得如此甜腻，尾音打着旋儿，像妓女一样哀求着身下的复制人。

“沙发洗起来很麻烦，‘锚’清理起来也很麻烦。”这是S的真心话，他最头疼的几件事之一就是伊甸的人没有和Aziraphale在卧室做，最后要他收拾客厅里的满地狼藉。体液的味道和印记就像猫尿一样，真的特别难清除，尽管不排除是S自己五感过于发达的原因。

“S……求你了……”

复制人看着Aziraphale微红的面颊，橄榄色的眼瞳里满溢着情欲，他思考少顷，便把身上人重新按下，按进法式热吻的咸湿海水里，顺便把自己脑后的发圈取了下来。

“唔！”

皮筋勒进柱身的肉里，有一点紧却又恰到好处，S松手的时候，Aziraphale差点儿就以为自己要精液失禁了，但被勒紧的海绵体没让它们漏出来哪怕一滴。

复制人把天使抱起来，放到主卧里的大床上，后者幽怨地看着他。愉悦却又憋得难受，Aziraphale心情复杂。

S取走发圈，松开阴茎的束缚，轻轻捋了一下背筋，精液就如喷泉一般溅射到了天使的白衬衫和小肚子上。

“S……”不得不说，只是单方面的性爱都比和伊甸的牛郎做要来的累，Aziraphale难以想象和面前这条人造蛇做爱会是什么样子。

S把天使换下来的衣服丢进脏衣篮，不知从哪儿拿来了两杯红酒放在床头。对他来说，这件事只是工作，他更关心的是没有麻烦的善后。

“我知道你不喜欢这样，只是以后别在厅里，浴室、主卧、厨房随便你挑。”

“……为什么会有厨房？”

“Crowley植入的记忆里有一段是这样的，我以为你可能有这个习惯。”

“艹，那条蛇究竟给你植入了些什么？！我能让架构师帮你删除这些吗？”

“最好不要。”

·

“我只是想知道他是怎么死的。”Aziraphale把S留在了床上，一如某个混乱事态之后，他蜷进了S的怀里，好像看不到复制人的脸就可以幻想着身边的人是Crowley。

他并没有逃避现实到否认黑蛇死亡的地步，海文赫尔的事只是个意外。

“我知道他死了，但我不知道他是怎么死的，死在哪里，葬在哪里。我很在意这件事，因为这些作为同事和伴侣的我应该知道。”他把玩着S外套上的蛇形挂件，Crowley鬓角的纹身也是这个形制，黑蛇在市内的墓地里只有个衣冠冢，“我问了认识的所有人，Gabriel、Beelzebub、Michael……甚至Metatron，还托Beelzebub去问了Lucifer，但都没有结果。”

“大家似乎都对此三缄其口，不愿意告诉我。可追溯记忆的复制人们也几乎都没有关于那段时间的记忆，他们会记得一些大事情，但具体更多就想不起来了。”

“然后，我就开始犯病；然后，你就被送到了我身边。”

“另外，海文赫尔的记录上，你‘诞生’的日子，”他抬头看向S，披散下来的及肩发使得复制人与某段时间的黑蛇格外相像，“正好是Crowley死亡的日子。”

“并且同时，大量‘恶魔’系复制人开始出现。”

“然后是‘天使’们被研发出来，普通的有限寿命复制人得到改进，偏差值测定方式也进行了改进。”

“我不免想，Crowley的死是不是和‘恶魔’有关。”

“犯病的时候，时不时眼前会闪回一些我知道是从前，但我并不记得的事情。我看到了研究所的安全门，我看到了似乎是‘恶魔’系维护用的维生舱。”

“我去进行记忆检测，发现记忆有被篡改过的痕迹。不知是哪位记忆架构师做的，处理得极其完美，不是专业人士根本看不出来。”

“那段被改掉的，应该就是Crowley的事。”

“所以……”脑袋上痒痒的，是那条家养人造黑蛇的鼻尖，“我只是想把要素都凑齐我是不是能强行回忆起些什么，没想到……”

S摸了摸Aziraphale的浅金色头顶，这样一切就都明了了，怀里的依然只是个失去了爱人的可怜人罢了。没有精神病，没有阴谋论，什么都没有，有的，只是思念而已。

但那也同时意味着，那个疯狂的Aziraphale眼中所见，很有可能都是真实发生过的事情。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] Tobit 5:21 May you walk well, and may God be with you on your journey, and may his Angel accompany you.

[2] 偏差值测定形式参考《银翼杀手》或《银翼杀手2049》，观察复制人复述单词时的眼动及反应速度测定偏差值。此处选词全随机，是看着手边物件随便敲的，没有任何隐含意味。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回大学了以后感觉写文就有点吃力了，理工科思维和文科思维来回切脑子感觉有点乱。而且这篇文章和Elysium一样，前面要隐瞒很多很麻烦的事情，还有“上帝已死”这么个狗到不行的大背景，逻辑关系非常吓人。  
> 估计和【】一样会成为一个坑，我会尽可能写的_(:з」∠)_  
> （【】其实是因为正好到了高速车章，但是我车突然写不出来了_(:з」∠)_  
> 关于Bee究竟是部长还是局长还是队长……部级局级这种政府职能的称谓我其实搞不太清楚的，也不太高兴去查，反正只要知道是Lucifer手下管治安的刑侦部门就行了~


	4. Chapter 4

·

“嗯哼，原因就这么简单？”Bee打量着Serpent交上来的报告，案件事由一栏赫然写着十分罗曼蒂克意味的单词——思念。

蛇告诉她Aziraphale这件事的不寻常之后，她马上将此事告诉了永生部部长Lucifer。

“呵，我就知道那蛇的笨办法不可能会管用。”那位曾经被人称为地狱之王的黑发男人看着伊甸和海文赫尔的监视录像，略带蔑视地自言自语，不知道是在和谁讲话，“就算Serpent不主动去查以前的事情，Aziraphale也会去查。他找的那个记忆架构师，纵然能把他的记忆打理得很完美，但那种充满了愧疚、悔恨、自责、遗憾的强烈记忆，是不可能被完全抹消的。”

“维护那个人本来就不是什么好选择。”Bee记得自己是这么接Lucifer的话。

部长看了看她，突然笑了起来，像是在笑人类的天真，又仿佛在笑永生弃子们不懂人情世故的愚昧。

“Gabriel也是个直来直去的人，所以你不会懂。”地狱之王解释道，“那条蛇从来没有维护过上面，他看重的一直以来都只有Aziraphale而已。你应该还记得的，他完全把启示录和那本良准预言书当狗屁。”

“某种意味上来说，他那股自私劲儿和人情味，的确该是我地狱的人。”

“Bee？”永生部所属刑侦局长的思绪被手下复制人的轻唤给拉了回来。

“哦，在想部长给我交代的事情。”她看了看面前的复制人，尽管长着同一张脸，但几乎不会有人把他和那个张扬恣肆的Crowley联系到一起。

如果说Crowley是劈啪作响的篝火，那Serpent就是静静流淌的河水。没有个性，随便别人把他揉圆了捏扁了都没有关系，只有走动时脑后扎起的铜红色长发一跳一跳，似乎还残留着些许黑蛇的影子。垂下来的眼镜链和稍微有点设计感的风衣外套还是Bee实在受不了他来刑侦这边以后千篇一律的西装衬衫送给他的，毕竟他长着Crowley的脸，而Crowley绝对忍受不了成天穿着上班族的衣服出外勤。

不过这家伙逮人和暗哨工作十分雷厉风行，像是暴雨雷霆，Bee倒是也不清楚是否以前的Crowley工作也是如此不讲情面。

“事由的填写有什么问题的话，我可以把它改成‘Crowley’。”

“不用，这样就可以了。”她把那份报告收进抽屉，想着Lucifer看到这个“思念”的时候一定又会仰天大笑。

“我看你好像提交了Anne的面见申请？是植入记忆出了什么问题吗？”

“不是，是有点事情想问问记忆架构师。”Serpent老实回答，“Aziraphale发现自己有被记忆篡改过的痕迹，我想问问她这件事是否是Crowley做的，毕竟她是创造者生前专利和财产的托管人，也是极为优秀的记忆架构师，参与了我的记忆制作。”

“如果不是，就委托她检查一下Aziraphale的记忆。”

对Bee的判断，复制人点了点头。

“如果是呢？”

“那我便不会再多过问。创造者有创造者的理由，我也不会让Aziraphale继续对这件事刨根问底。”S其实隐隐知道，Anthony.J.Crowley所代表的事情，不只是他的所有权人那么简单，但也不是他和所有权人有权过问的事情。

【照顾好Aziraphale。】

这是Crowley给他刻下的第二条钢印，他不会让Aziraphale再卷进任何麻烦事里。

“很好。”

有些事情就该烂在所有永生弃子的肚子里，随着时间的流逝被所有人淡忘。

·

Anne Pulsifer Device 是Anathema Device和Newton Pulsifer的女儿，这两位和Adam Young坚持留在地球居住，只有Anne为读大学来了星城，然后就作为记忆架构师在星城定居了下来。

其实距曾经的那个末日，也才几十年的时间。

Serpent有关于Anathema和Newton的记忆，也有关于那起闹剧般世界末日的记忆，他也不是很懂为什么Crowley要把那些六千年的有的没的都留在他的脑子里。也许是为了更好地照顾Aziraphale，但他也不是很清楚明白。

记忆重构技术无论对永生弃子还是人类或是别的任何有大脑的物种而言都是极其敏感的话题，因为它可以让一个人无声无息地从这个世界上消失，都不用费劲去构造一起流血事件、构造一起死亡。因此，所有拥有记忆重构技术的单位都同时由星城政府部门和海文赫尔公司，即权力和资本，双边管辖；对所有的记忆架构师的面见，都需要进行申请及审批。

Anne所在的公司叫“哈米吉多顿”，就是那个意为末日的“哈米吉多顿”，是永生部名下的一家企业，据说还是永生部部长请他曾经认的那个儿子起的名字。

Serpent每次去见Anne的时候，不管是有事相商还是例行检查维护，都会带上一小块蛋糕，最好是有利兹菜单的伊丽莎白酒店的西饼屋买的，是Anne的要求。他曾经以为是Anne喜欢吃，但每次带过去，Anne总会在问了几个问题之后，把蛋糕一切二，一半给自己，一半递给面前的复制人。

“这只是一点，来自普通人类的微小期许。”某次他问起这件事的时候，Anne如此回答，“有些熠熠生辉的东西是不能就这样消失不见的。”

他并不明白架构师意指的是什么，但每每被逼着吃完蛋糕，Anne问他能想起什么的时候，Serpent的脑子里总会蹦出那些被植入的六千年记忆，大多是在一家叫利兹饭店的地方和Aziraphale一起喝下午茶，桌上的三层塔里会有和这天买来一模一样的小蛋糕。

“Aziraphale吗？”听了来客的询问，Anne喝了口红茶，看了眼面前的复制人。

不知怎地，Serpent觉着这人类的眼里充满了悲悯与怜惜，对他，对一个复制人。

“是的。”

“也许是Crowley做的，也许不是。他并没有告诉过我这件事，也没有文件嘱托。”

“需要带Aziraphale来您这边看一下吗？”

“就算看了也不会知道动手的是谁。”Anne看了看窗边的常春藤，她不像自己的父亲和那条蛇一样会养花，有几片叶子已经发黄了，“更何况，如果不是单纯加了壁垒，而是直接将某段时间的记忆统一删除了的话，记忆也找不回来；如果是壁垒的情况，不知道加上的那扇门的钥匙，强行打开会有生理意义上的生命危险。”

“最好是让他自己想起来，但如果是被人为地彻底删除，那谁也没有办法了。”

“好的，我明白了。”

“那老样子，做一下记忆检测，你的那些……呃……植入记忆我看一下是否稳固。”Anne每次在说到“植入记忆”这个词的时候总会顿一下，据Adam所说，Anne其实不是个很会说谎的人，“而且我听说你前两天偏差值有点高？”

问完这个，架构师就去调节另一个房间里和验光机极为相像的测试机器了。

“嗯。”Serpent跟了进去，他没有否认。

“什么原因？”

“Aziraphale，还有我不被允许做的事情。”

“……那倒也情有可原。”

复制人的记忆没有什么问题，旧的记忆没有淡化，新的记忆倒也十分有趣，架构师便放Serpent回去了。

“这么大的事情，怎么可能瞒得住呢？”Anne看了看窗边的常春藤，浇了点水，这是那条蛇最后一次来见她的时候送给她的东西，“就算是天使与恶魔，就算是上帝的奴仆，也瞒不住的。”

从来就没有人篡改过Aziraphale的记忆，她是最好的记忆架构师，她也是当年Crowley委托的经手人与接管人，她知道所有的事情。那只不过是天使大脑的自我保护机制，他的身体选择遗忘那些过于强烈的冲击与刺激，选择遗忘黑蛇死亡的真正原因。

至于和Crowley，那是一笔交易，是为了维护心爱之人、为了让心爱之人能永远忘记糟糕的事情、为了让见不得光的肮脏行径永远烂在永生弃子和“恶魔”们的肚子里所做出的交易。这盆常春藤之后，Anthony.J.Crowley便死去了，留在世上的，只有一条如医神之杖般锚定天使心神的蛇而已。

那个恶魔抱着必死的信念来和她谈这笔交易，但她不甘心让那个大难不死的男人就这样不明不白地消失在记忆的长河里，所以她坚持要S在她这边能吃上一块伊丽莎白饭店的蛋糕，能习惯性地忆起棕榈厅下的香槟与伯爵茶。

·

Aziraphale本以为自己是能忍下来的，也就一个月不会怎么样的，又不是女孩子来例假。毕竟上次他让S为难了，海文赫尔的事也好，伊甸的事也好，他便想着是不是这个月就不叫了。他知道每个月的伊甸之欢是S迁就他，不过自己总是下不了决心去戒掉，这倒也是个下决心和自己的欲望决裂的好时机。

当然，理所应当地，他失败了，欲望被内化成情绪，然后以不太体面的方式跑了出来。

S这个月比较忙，Bee被派遣回地球做些外派任务，于是刑侦队与Lucifer交接的重担就落在了Serpent的身上，这段时间他经常不回家。

一开始，Aziraphale还因为海文赫尔公司董事的强制执行令每天下班后去S工作的那栋黑黢黢的大楼报到；但后来，估计是S和Lucifer说了，Aziraphale的精神状态也的确有所好转，永生部从中作梗，才简化成每天下班时一个视频电话报报平安。

“今天也不回来？”屏幕对面复制人的眼镜上沾了雪粒，似是冬日的九、十点依旧在外奔波。

“我尽量，要回也估计很晚了。这些文件得送到Lu那边去，他不睡觉。”手机似乎被放到了一边，屏幕上是飞行车的车顶，然后视角切到车内摄像头，Aziraphale看到S在擦眼镜上融化的雪片。

红色的长发被寒风吹得有些凌乱，垂下来的刘海上挂着雪沫子，他眼前又出现了那个人。

“你就叫他Lu？”Crowley会更加玩世不恭些，上下两位也许都叫“老东西”。

“嗯，他也没什么意见。”耳机里传来引擎轰鸣声，刑侦队到灯火通明的永生部要穿大半个中心城区，还海文赫尔公司的公寓又在城市的另一个角落，S就算回来，估计也要后半夜了，“早点休息，你明天一早还有会。”

“嗯，你也是。”

电话被挂断了，看着落地窗外由霓虹与全息影像组成的五彩斑斓夜景，Aziraphale意识到这又是一个寂寞难耐的夜晚。他想叫伊甸的人来，可望着手机屏幕上倒映出的脸庞，镜面里的那个人他不想。伦敦的夜景和星城不一样，传统的暖黄色灯火点缀着城市，古板却也温情，古董宾利车会咆哮着划过深夜无人的苏活区街道，急停在旧书店门前，佳士得拍卖行最新的古董书拍品一定会在宾利车车主的手上。

但这些，都不会再有了。那个会笑着把羊绒围巾围上他脖子的红发男人，也不在了。

丢在床铺上的手机突然震个不停，是S，老蛇的影子。

“没睡？”

“没睡。你不回了？”

“把门打开。”

“你在门外？你不是在永生部吗？”Aziraphale爬起来，看了看公寓门外的监控，没错，是S，但他手上好像还抱着什么东西，所以拿不了房卡。

“Lu打来电话跟我说不用去了……哎这东西怎么这么重……明天放假。”

房门打开，S径直把手上抱着的箱子放在了料理台上。

“明天海文赫尔都不放假，永生部放什么假？”

“明天好像是叫……圣诞节，Lucifer这天没法工作。”S摊了摊手，他并不知道地球历的12月25号作为圣诞节是一个什么特殊的日子，也不知道为什么永生部部长这天没法工作，他只知道记忆中的圣诞节，Crowley总是和Aziraphale一起过，他拍了拍那个有点重的箱子，继续道，“不过，本来今晚我就得回来的。”

“是你买的什么东西吗？”天使好奇地凑上去看，就是一个很普通的物流箱，拆完快递后第二天要还给快递点的那种，S正在把封箱带裁开。

S没有回他，也不知道要如何回答。办公室里的人类们都在讨论圣诞节这天要送什么礼物，想要收到什么礼物。复制人并不清楚圣诞节与送礼之间的关系，但好像是个人都应该这么做。他并不知道自己这么做的理由，只是在刑侦队永生部两边跑的时候，看到了线上拍卖行的广告，也没多想，便用约莫半年薪水的价钱把这套东西给拍了下来。

箱子打开的那一刻，Aziraphale直接傻眼了。那是一套精装蝴蝶裱皮质封面的莎士比亚全集。

《圣经》是违禁品，但书不是，可书，在一刀印刷纸与一块平板电脑差不多价钱的星城，一定是奢侈品。并不是说这颗半人马座阿尔法星系里的人造行星上种不了植物，而是书本、纸张、文字里所存留的那些浪漫，早已被人们所遗弃了。特别是天堂降下，地狱升起，宗教崩毁，科技至上的这一上帝已死时分，多编一套写诗歌的程序比多写一首诗歌要有用得多。

“这……S，你知道莎士比亚是什么吗？”Aziraphale都能察觉到自己颤抖声线里的激动与狂喜。

“知道，但也只是知道。”尽管说，记忆使人成型，但植入记忆和个体本来的记忆还是有着本质区别，S有自知之明，“我也知道，你喜欢书。”

“你的意思是……”屋主皱了皱眉头，他完全没有想到这一茬，“这是给我的？”

复制人点了点头。

“可这……这要不少钱，现在不比以前，用奇迹操纵货币流通是违法的，这，还是退回去……”话是这么说，但Aziraphale情不自禁抚上皮质封面的手出卖了他的心。

“我不用什么钱，还有伊甸的离职金，不碍事的。”

普通人遇到这种事情，肯定是欣喜落狂，抱着复制人亲上好几口，但天使看着那套书，又看了看身边歪着脑袋等待答复的复制人，泪水止不住地落了下来。S的身影逐渐和记忆中的Crowley重合，天使知道，如果自己沉溺于Crowley残存的幻象里，那黑蛇就真的不复存在了，他讨厌这样。

“你为什么要把这种东西留给我啊！留给我一个你的影子你以为我就会开心吗！CROWLEY！A.J.CROWLEY ！”Aziraphale对S吼道。

复制人有点被吓到了，忙不迭上前安慰，却不知说什么才好。也就是犹疑的那一瞬间，他被天使揪了领子摁到了墙上，S吃疼地倒吸了一口冷气。

“这种……这种会让我想起你的东西……究竟是为什么要送到我身边来啊！”

“Aziraphale……”喉咙被权天使的怪力卡住，复制人有点喘不上气来。

“他会亲我，会抱我，也会送我礼物，他记得我们两个之间的所有事情，可他终究不是你。”从情绪宣泄的开始，天使就一直低着头，再没看过S的脸。

眼泪滴在在地毯上，洇进烟灰色的毛料里，看不出太多存在过的痕迹，一如那传达不到的悲伤与哀愁。

“为什么你先走了啊！”拳头锤上复制人耳际的墙板，S没有躲避。

叩叩

“为什么你把我一个人扔在这种地方啊！”拳头再次锤上复制人耳边，天花板上落下点点石灰。

叩叩

“为什么你……”抬起头，Aziraphale看到的是和老蛇别无二致的双眼与红发，挥起的拳头停在半空，终是松开落在复制人肩头，“为什么……为什么啊……”

他在S的怀里哭成泪人。他们两个之间在末日之际有过承诺，如果一方不幸被惩罚了，那另一方就带着另一个人的份儿好好活下去，但事情真正发生的那天到来之时，Aziraphale才发现，说比做要容易太多。

叩叩

【你把他扔下了，却还给他留了个念想，是不是太残酷了？】

【这是必然要经历的过程。】

【你就不该把我放到他身边。】

【他需要我，但我不能出现在他身边了。】

S的心里有一扇门，门的另一边有一个人，门被叩响时那个人会和他说话，带着不易察觉的苏格兰腔。

·

—— TBC ——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的，剧情发展开始不受我控制了_(:з」∠)_  
> 本来打算上高速的地方却由于人物性格开始铺情节_(:з」∠)_  
> 效果也不算差吧但感觉有点拖时间。


	5. Chapter 5

·

Serpent和Crowley有什么区别？

海文赫尔和永生部里的点头之交们一定会用看智障的眼神看着你。“完全两个人啊。”这就是他们的回答，这短短一句话里还包括了一个是复制人一个是黑色的永生弃子这件显而易见的事。但对于一些与老蛇交往甚密的人而言，这两个人的区别还是和普罗大众眼里有些不一样的。

“老蛇？你指哪个？哦，现在这个吗？”如果是伊甸的黑蜥蜴，他会这样感慨，“无聊。无聊透顶的仿造品，和以前的他比起来那就是一个天一个地。”

“哦，Serpent啊，他可比那条老蛇让我省心多了，不会一天到晚让实验品逃走，还很听Beelzebub的话。”如果是海文赫尔的大天使长，他会这样庆幸，“不过，也多亏那条老蛇把他造出来，Aziraphale那边我才能放心许多。”

“Serpent？”如果是永生部刑侦队某位黑衣小个子女性，她会这样描述，“听话能干、绝对中立、忠实可靠。从前那条老蛇的话，混乱邪……不，还是守序邪恶更合适一点。某种程度上来说，Serpent比Crowley要更可恶一点。”

最后，是Aziraphale。

“Ser……pent吗？”他会这么跟你娓娓道来，“他会帮我做饭、泡红茶、打扫屋子、安排日程、接送上下班，会宽容我所有的缺点，甚至……嗯，会在我叫过那种服务以后帮我清理，他本不需要做这些事你明白吗？”

“他基本没什么表情，但有时会对我笑，不像Crowley经常挑衅地挑挑眉毛。”

“Crowley从来不会帮我做这些事情，或者说以前都是滥用奇迹解决的哈哈……而且如果我叫公关上门的话Crowley一定会生气的吧，嗯，一定。”

“S的话……嗯……有点太善解人意了，他还和Crowley长得一模一样，但Crowley是个很有个性、很有主见、会肆意嬉笑怒骂的人，就……还挺不习惯的。”

那Serpent和Crowley，两个里面选一个的话，会选哪一个呢？

“那自然是那条大黑蛇啊！”这是那条黑蜥蜴，“我可不希望他就这样莫名其妙地消失。”

“那当然是Serpent。”这是某位大天使兼伊甸董事，“这还用问吗？”

“这是什么傻逼问题。”这是永生部的刑侦队长，她并没有正面回答这件事。

最后，是Aziraphale。

“对不起，我不知道。”他礼貌地笑笑，“Crowley已经不在了，就不要说这种不尊重死者的话了，好吗？”

不过有两位，倒是有着出人意料的态度。

“自私自利，无论哪个都一样。”海文赫尔公司执行总裁，董事会会长Metatron如是说。

“想保护心爱的人，却又同时想留在心爱的人身边。这是贪婪。”行政系统永生部部长Lucifer如是说。

“但是，”

“但是啊，”

然后，这两个人都停了一下。

“不讨厌。”

“我喜欢。”

·

Aziraphale失踪了。

元旦前夜，海文赫尔的年会之后，Serpent没有在那栋晶莹剔透的摩天大楼底层等到他的所有权人。他拦下了在星城新年第一天清晨处理完收尾工作打着哈欠意图坐上高级飞行车赶紧回家睡一觉的Gabriel。

“Aziraphale？他很早就走了啊，大概9、10点他就离开了。哈啊~~~你如果送他过来之后一直在门口等着的话肯定能看到的。”

复制人摇了摇头，他昨晚目送Aziraphale进入门厅之后就一直在停车场待着，估计着跨年时分人们开始要离开了便把车泊到大门前等着。在此期间，他的好主人没有给他发过一条简讯，也没有打过任何一通电话。

“哎，别担心啦，哈啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~新年假结束后他一定会回来上班的，就算上班摸鱼他也不至于翘了海文赫尔的工作，毕竟Crowley哈啊~~~哎哟我困死了。”无情关上的高级车门把复制人关在了冬日早晨略显清冷的空气里。

平安夜之后Aziraphale的精神状态一直都不是很稳定，经常会把Serpent错认成Crowley，却又能马上反应过来，然后陷入连复制人看了都心生怜惜的道歉循环。车后座上有他解下的驼色围巾，星城的冬日十分寒冷，他别感冒了才好。某条管家黑蛇认为自己只是思虑了这样的事情而已。

但是，他滚去了Lucifer那边，把永生部部长和Bee攒下来的公文全在三天的新年假期里给处理完毕了。相对地，他请这位昔日的地狱之王在得空的时候查一下Aziraphale在哪儿。

“就……呃，如果Lu你有空的话，麻烦你看一眼。”

“复制人没资格跟我谈交易。”

“……我知道。”

相比较于让永生部部长去查一个还没到48小时还根本算不上人口失踪案的小事情，他只是想让工作，就算是无聊的阿谀奉承文书也行，把自己的所有时间给填满，这样他就能停下自己去寻找Aziraphale的脚步。

纵然Lucifer嘴上那么说，但他欠了老蛇一大笔人情，这种小忙帮几十次都不嫌多。

【你家天使的手机定位显示在星城上空800米。】

800米高的建筑群整座星城只有一个，那便是以海文赫尔总部大厦为中心的海文赫尔工业园区。

·

海拔800米的高空几乎没有空气，但能看到半人马座阿尔法星系桃红色的双恒星绝景。Crowley以前闲着没事的时候总会拿上一杯威士忌到公司顶层的观景台，看着由星尘纠缠在一起的双星，让脑袋在忙碌的工作间隙放空一会儿。海文赫尔的半数员工是旧时代的天使，他们想离曾经的天堂更近一些；另外半数是旧时代的恶魔，他们虽对此嗤之以鼻，但也默许了，毕竟所有的永生弃子都曾是造物主的亲生儿女。

但从不会有人打开紧急通道的密封安全门到观景台外的阳台上去。纵然永生弃子们不用空气也能存活，但复制人和人类可不行。所以，也从不会有人想到说，到800m观景台外的阳台上找人。

也正是看中了这一点，Aziraphale才从年会上顺了两瓶教皇新堡，跑到这个Crowley曾经邀请他上来看的苍穹极景面前，一个人喝起闷酒。Gabriel讲得一点儿不错，他没这个胆儿翘公司的班，毕竟那些复制人的研究材料，也算是黑蛇的遗物。天使只打算在这鲜有人上来的楼顶喝三天闷酒，一个人想清楚一些事情，然后在新年的第一个工作日回归正常社畜生活。他不想辜负黑蛇的心意，他也得对S负责。

因此，在有人打开观景台气密安全门到阳台上来的时候，他实实在在地吓了一跳。

尽管没有多少空气传导声音，但Aziraphale还是听到了那氧气面罩下一声略显无奈却又明显松了一口气的叹息。

S走到天使身边坐下，指了指耳朵里连着氧气面罩内部的耳机，又指了指天使手边早是关机了的终端，递上一副耳机。纵然室外的交谈会带来诸多不便，但如果Aziraphale不愿意，他便也不会强求所有权人回到室内去。

"你怎么过来了？"手机上的文字转成语音，通过耳机传进黑蛇的耳朵里。

"来找你。你没回家。"

复制人的声音没有一丝责怪意味，似乎只是在说一件稀松平常的事情；但Aziraphale很清楚，如果没有高层协助，他不可能凭一己之力找到这里。天使从前问过他800m观景台的事情，但这个地方并不像地球上六千年的浓烈记忆，Crowley并没有告诉S。

"你知道我会回去的。我就算有时有些不理智，但也不会用Crowley所珍爱的这条性命开玩笑。"

"但这概率不是100%。"

天使语塞。他无法反驳S的说辞，毕竟他也的确想过堕落到夜巷最黑暗、最泥泞的角落里一了百了算了。S与Crowley的矛盾，如万蚁噬心，他对此说不清道不明，但憋闷不已，几欲窒息。

"我得在没有你的情况下冷静几天，否则我确定一定以及肯定我会做出什么不理智的事情来。"

复制人没有看他，也一样呆呆地看着被星尘拥抱着的桃色双星。腰间的"锚"散发出点点奇迹热度，尽管不知会因此带来什么样的因果报应，但这点小小的旧日奇迹让复制人不至于在高空被冻伤。S缓缓低下头，像个做错了事的小孩：

"……平安夜那天，我做错了，是吗？"

Aziraphale一愣，犹豫了一会儿，遂点了点头。然后又追加肯定一般，用力地点了点头。

"我想明白了。"他在终端上敲道，"你就是你，你不会是Crowley。想要你成为Crowley这种事，无非是那条老蛇的自大和我在犹疑不定中产生的虚妄。这种事对你不公平。"

"可我只是个复制人，公平与否对我来说并不重要。"

天使白了他一眼。纵然S是伊甸的前头牌，但在情商这件事上他的确和Crowley是一个地一个天。

"说起来我第一次给你做检测时我就发现了，Crowley在你身上留了思想钢印。那东西是违反人权法的。"

"嗯，人权法，但那只是摆设，否则就不会有夜巷的存在了。"

S和老蛇在有些地方上又格外一致，比如他们都能用一句话把天使噎得无话可说。

"不说这些上纲上线的东西，说了也没用。"Aziraphale赶紧把话题扳回正常些的轨道，"我有些好奇你的思想钢印是什么，可除非你主动说出来，否则我没权限访问这些记录。所以……"

"你想知道？"

天使点了点头。他只是想确认是否Crowley有留下S作为自己的幽灵或影子留在他身边这样的意图。

复制人歪了歪脑袋。好像Crowley也没叮嘱过他不能把这三件事情告诉所有权人，也没有相关法律规定说思想钢印的内容不能外泄，更何况，那三条准则就算被第三方知道了，那人估计也只会对Crowley的痴情一笑了之。

"行。反正创造者也没留下任何不得把思想钢印外泄的记录。"

天使眨了眨眼，他完全没想到思想钢印这已经绝迹太久了的东西居然是如此轻易就能被泄露出来的。

"钢印有三条："

"第一，淡化Crowley在Aziraphale心中的存在，让Aziraphale好好活着。"

天使喝了口酒，这和他想象的不太一样，甚至和他认为的完全相反。

"第二，照顾好Aziraphale。"

端起酒杯的手顿了顿，那个自大鬼。

"第三，不许与Aziraphale做爱。"

天使差点儿把喝下去的一口红酒给喷出来。

这最后一条让Aziraphale的心情如十五的潮汐一样翻滚起来，他拍了拍复制人的肩，让他俩进室内去说。他想骂无数次"干你娘（WTF）"，但文字根本不足以表达他当下复杂的心绪。

可是，当S拎着两瓶开了的教皇新堡和高脚杯，跟在他后面回到室内观景台，取下氧气面罩之后，天使却又不知该说什么好了。

"……你知道平安夜那天你应该做什么吗？"

复制人把器皿在茶几上放好，摇了摇头。

"你应该上我，狠狠地上我，向那个已经死绝了的自大鬼宣誓你对我的主权！"

S皱起眉头的表情像是完全没听懂量子力学的物理系学生。

"可你那天哭得很伤心。"

"……也是。"Aziraphale任凭自己仰面跌进观景台柔软的沙发里，看着玻璃天幕上藏蓝色的苍穹，"如果你那样做了，我也许就不会纠结你究竟是不是Crowley这个问题了。"

"我会完全把你当成他，然后在幽灵的陪伴下拥有虚幻却永恒的幸福。"

"但那恰恰，与你的行为准则相悖。"

天使不得不承认黑蛇的未雨绸缪，他连这种事情都想到了，他顾及了他死后Aziraphale可能出现的所有程度的精神状况，并在S的身上全部做好了预案。

Serpent不可能成为Crowley，因为那是Crowley决定的。在空虚寂寞冷的时候，Aziraphale会希望Serpent是Crowley，但Crowley、也可以说Serpent，一巴掌把天使给打醒了。

"告诉我，关于床事，你有没有任何自己的想法？"也不能说抱有什么期待，在理清思绪并且承认黑蛇死亡的事实之后，Aziraphale就随便问了两句，"对你来说，我就真的一点儿性吸引力都没有吗？伊甸牛郎来的那些日子里，你听着那些声音，心里就一点儿波澜也不会起吗？我是说，你好歹曾经是伊甸的头牌，你是待人接物的好手，你是有情感的那类复制人，你是个'恶魔'啊。"

"可我并不是性爱方向特化的。"

"伊甸里没一个复制人是。"天使打断了小黑蛇略显踌躇的解释，S不比Crowley，他并不会撒谎，"你说实话。"

复制人看了看茶几上还剩半瓶的教皇新堡，壮胆似地拎起酒瓶来喝了两口。

"说没反应那是不可能的，但也只是这里而已。"S指了指自己的胸口，继续道，"我的躯体有缺陷，或者当初设计的时候就被设计成了一个性冷淡，我需要很长很长的时间，而没有一个人能受得了那样长的过程而不理智崩坏或者肾衰的。"

Aziraphale强忍住了把手里的高脚杯给捏爆的冲动。

"所以在'正餐'之前的所有事情我都会帮你做，因为根据在伊甸工作的经验，那些事情的话客人都会很开心，并且也不会有性命之忧。"说真的，S用如律师谈投资合同一般的正经口吻谈这种事实在是很搞笑，"并且……"

他顿了一下。

"并且什么？"

"Crowley应该会希望看到你高兴的样子。"

空气寂静了几秒，天使大笑起来，可笑着笑着，眼泪却不自觉地滑过面颊。

"那套莎士比亚，你没退吧？"

"没。"

Aziraphale没有说一件事，其实在第一眼看到S戴着氧气面罩出现在自己眼前的时候，S的身影和某个时期的Crowley重合在一起。戴着氧气面罩的黑蛇、瞬间关上的安全门、上帝的遗嘱、闹事的恶魔、怒拍桌子的Lucifer、不知所措所以不动声色的自己、裸露在外却被封存起来的中枢神经系统……那一瞬间，许多片段在天使的脑子里闪回，可他没有关于这些事物的一丁点儿印象。

"刚刚你的'锚'，用了旧日奇迹吧？那因果怎么办？"下楼的电梯里，天使突然想到奇迹因果的问题。

"……不知道。"相较于其他"恶魔"那需要复制人主体主动使用的"锚"，S的这本书像是有自己的意志，除开Serpent翻看它的时间，其他时候基本都是这本盲文圣经自主发动。

其实，若不是这本书，Serpent应该就直接冻死在室外了。复制人压根就没想到低温这一茬，他只到记得戴上便携式氧气瓶这最基本的第一层。他只关心Aziraphale的安危，和旧日的某条黑蛇一模一样。

还是海文赫尔总部的一层大厅，还是有奇奇怪怪的东西落上了Serpent的脑袋。只是这次，不是什么让人吃疼的平板电脑，而是一条红白格的羊绒围巾，把复制人和他的所有权人圈在了一起。

·

Serpent本来以为自己这位欲求不满的所有权人可能会在闹完脾气之后的这个月性欲上升，在如女性例假般的某个日子里叫两位、甚至三位伊甸的男公关来家里都不过分。他都做好这样的心理准备了，他都准备那个晚上先到楼上Gabriel的空置房产里去冷静几个小时了，他都能预料到自己心里的那扇门上的青铜锈会被"咚咚咚"的猛击锤到如秋日的梧桐树叶那样扑簌簌地落得满地都是。

但是，他下班回家的时候，Aziraphale正老老实实坐在沙发上翻着Crowley留下的研究材料，全息投影放着天使始终没能通关最后放弃选择云通关的游戏录像。公寓里没有需要他泡一杯红茶的其他人。

"我以为今天是……"S犹犹豫豫地发问，"伊甸日？"

"今天是。但我不太想叫。"

复制人不太明白所有权人的意思，毕竟前两天他已经在电话里明确表示过想要，但那时Serpent在永生部开会，一时半会儿走不开，无奈只能在电话里安慰了几句。

他不确定Aziraphale是不是生气了，便悄悄坐到天使身边，把全息投影录像切成实机演示模式，默不作声地帮天使打游戏。天使摘下阅读镜的时候，他正好把天使卡着的那个BOSS给打完，某个毛多弱火的克苏鲁系BOSS。

"嗯？嗯？！你打过了？！"

S摘下耳机看向沙发另一侧错愕的所有权人，天使好像没有生气。

"你怎么就不声不响打起游戏来了？"

"我以为你对我前两天电话里的敷衍感到不满。"

"我是那么小肚鸡肠的人吗？"

S想了想脑袋里六千年记忆的部分，好像因为一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事Aziraphale和Crowley冷战了快100年，还是因为某次大黑蛇的主动才堪堪破冰。

答案是肯定的。但小黑蛇仅有的那么点情商告诉他不能说。所以S只是看着自己的所有权人，仿佛在说"你觉得呢？"。

Aziraphale差点儿没背过气去。他咳嗽了两声，手边平板终端里老蛇的研究资料中并没有写如何解除思想钢印，他有点没辙了。

"你好像很意外今天伊甸的人没有来。"

"毕竟你前几天都那么说了。"S还记得当时在永生部的卫生间里，Aziraphale求他用Crowley的语气电话调情，他整个人都是疯魔的。

自然最后他没有那么做，他也不知道那个晚上天使是怎么度过的。

"想自然是想的，但是……"天使咬了咬下唇，"你也知道，我本来就只是贪恋Crowley那不可能再有的拥抱才会出现这种不太健康的生理现象和精神状况，所以我现在想正视它，我不想再用伊甸的男公关来逃避某件事。"

"某件事？"

"面对你。"天使把脸埋进缩上身子的膝盖里，"面对Crowley的幽灵。"

"你不愿意也是可以的，我也是时候得学会自己控制并解决自己的生理需求和精神问题。"天使滔滔不绝地继续道，仿佛给S机会打断他，他就不知道该如何把对话继续进行下去。

或者说，在后穴塞着一根假阳具的情况下，他不知道如果继续听到黑蛇的声线，无论是Serpent那样一本正经的、还是Crowley那样略带戏谑的，他会不会成为一只摇着屁股求操的母狗。

他也许已经是了，但他知道自己可能会变得更过分。

"你应该知道，我不能……"

"我知道，所以我不强求。"S说出的每一个字似乎都在促进Aziraphale的性激素分泌，他得逃回卧室去，他得让一根粗壮的阴茎在自己的骚穴里进进出出。

"我们是不是能有一个替代方案？毕竟这种事情也不是一朝一夕就能控制的，否则Crowley也不会把我留在你身边。"S完全没察觉到所有权人的不对劲，自顾自地说。

"……你能不能别说了，唔……"

完蛋了，他觉得逃不掉了。明明身旁的黑蛇一点儿捕食欲望都没有，Aziraphale却觉得自己会被他一口拆吃入腹。不，准确来说，应该是他希望被吃干抹净，一如他以前叫伊甸男公关来时的每个夜晚。

与其说是为了解决性瘾，倒不如说是为了让S妒忌才更符合Aziraphale叫牛郎外卖的目的。他希望S生气，他希望S在帮他清洗时直接把他摁在浴缸来一发，他希望S在叫来的男公关面前干他宣誓主权，他希望体会S所说的那可以磨死任意一个Bottom的12小时性爱，像蛇类交配那样。至少，他还能因为被这样粗暴的对待感到自己是被需要的，他也鄙视如此卑贱的自己。

可S甚至连偏差值都不会飙到红线以外，就算他的偏差值的确会因为自己的所有权人与陌生人做爱的声响往上跳一点点。

但这不够，Aziraphale觉得不够。

"你好像不太舒服。"S依然单纯地以为天使只是因为元旦在海文赫尔楼顶上吹风受凉了。他试图抚上天使的额头估一下体温，但被对方一手拍开。

"别……别对我这么温柔，我糟透了。"Aziraphale换了个坐姿，好让裤子里的假阳具更舒适也更深入地进入到自己体内 ，"我现在身体里就有一根粗大的阴茎来缓解我的欲求不满，你满意了？"

S略显尴尬地眨了眨眼，收回手，推了一下眼镜，把游戏存了个档，咳嗽了两声。

"并不是没有可行的替代方案，只要你同意。"复制人把领带取了下来，递到天使眼前，"把眼睛蒙上。"

Aziraphale疑惑地看向S，他没理解。

"如果看不见的话，那是真是假就无所谓了吧。无论是听到的、触摸到的、还是进入你身体里的。"复制人极为浅淡地说，但天使却从这话里听出一丝悲悯，"权当是一场幻梦，Crowley拥抱你的幻梦。"

他看着递到眼前的黑色领带，和Crowley平常颈间绕着的那根不一样，它没什么设计感，就只是一条无聊的黑色涤纶窄布条，但它却能让已死之人复活，让他再次睡在Crowley的怀里。

天使抓上了那根领带，S最后问了一句：

"就算是假的，也不要紧吗？"

"……嗯，不要紧。"

和戒烟、戒毒、戒酒一样，对一个人的思念也不可能说断就断。Aziraphale蒙上了自己的双眼。

·

在伊甸的时候，Serpent做过一些类似的活计，膝枕、拥抱、抚慰、说情话之类的，做别人的替代品是男公关的日常工作之一，他算是半个专家。但对于现在坐在他臂弯里索吻的这位所有权人，他总有些别样的情感，而这份情感和他时不时会叩响的那扇黑色门扉有着千丝万缕的联系。

"你分心了。"Aziraphale嗔怪着眼前的复制人，但对他来说，眼前的应该是Crowley。

下身的衣物已经褪了干净，圆润的双丘间露出假阳具的黑色底边，天使跨坐在S身上，半硬的阴茎抵着S冷淡的下半身，腰肢随着复制人抽插假阳具的手势前后摇摆。

"嗯，在想你。"他给了所有权人一个深吻，把假阳具插到最深，让天使紧紧搂住他的脖颈。

他亲吻Aziraphale的下颚、喉结，舌尖在乳尖打转，惹出天使轻轻浅浅的闷哼。性瘾者亲吻他的鼻尖，转了个身，脊背靠进他的怀里，把前端的性器送进复制人的掌心。

S轻轻撸动天使的性器，另一只手把左胯的"锚"给解了，让Aziraphale坐得更舒服些。天使往上蹭了蹭，遂向黑蛇的幽灵索要更强烈的爱与抚慰，复制人也听话地加重了些手上的力道。

复制人的抚慰细致入微，可以说是男公关中的典范，前端的撸动和后穴假阳具的抽插力度也都控制得当，天使的确十分舒适。但是，他莫名有些不爽，也因此没有任何高潮的迹象。

这怪不了Serpent，他的复制人已经非常尽责，模仿能力也是一流。Crowley的用词习惯，调情时让人脸红心跳的话，还有那零星点点的苏格兰调调，S都学得十分到位。

问题在于，Aziraphale自己进入不了那个角色，那个沉溺于虚假梦境的自己。

如果说Crowley是一家上好苏格兰酒庄出产的单一麦芽威士忌，那现在天使身后极尽抚慰之责的S就是日本三得利旗下的顶配玉響。三得利用优质的原料和精湛的技术在远东仿制出了绝佳的单一麦芽威士忌，普通的饮酒者很难喝出什么不同，但若是老饕，那蒙着眼睛都能知道它的汤色和苏格兰原产品有何差异。

S已经很像Crowley了，但大黑蛇更狠戾暴烈，而小黑蛇则或多或少有股放不下的温柔劲儿，就像日本出产的威士忌，口感永远比辛辣的苏格兰本尊要温和许多。

天使从前分不清，因为Crowley在他面前，善解人意的时候也占大多数；但前几个月的事情之后，他开始能分清楚S和Crowley，因为S完完全全不会生气，甚至很少有情绪起伏，而这也让转变期的Aziraphale感到痛苦。

"这不行，"他一把抓下蒙眼的领带，看向身后和Crowley一模一样的脸庞，"我能认出你。我不会再把你和Crowley给弄混了。"

复制人愣了一下，然后抹了把脸，似乎需要一个角色转变的过程。

"这是好事，你的精神状态有所好转。但你的生理需求怎么办？"S捏了捏还在掌心中的阴茎。

尿道痒痒的，有想要释放的需求；后穴深处也痒痒的，有想要被填满的需求。而Aziraphale除了让身后的这条老实黑蛇没日没夜地操他一回以外，想不出更好的方法来解决这个问题。

他想清楚了，S只不过是另一个解决他生理需求的男公关，但S是最好的。

"你来操我，就算会把我干死我也认了。"就算后穴已经填着一根巨物，但Aziraphale依然有想要被填满更深处的空虚感，如果没有对Crowley的爱，那就只能靠男公关的精液来填饱他了。

"……不谈我个人意愿，我不能违背思想钢印给予的行为准则。"S提醒道，他的下半身连头都没抬。

"你这人……"天使从来没想过，复制人的偏差值稳定居然会是一件如此混账的事情。

但是，他想到了一样东西，他有时会拿来让上门的男公关助兴的东西。

"你等我一下。"屁股里还夹着性玩具，Aziraphale就去主卧取催情剂了。S自然什么都不知道，也绝对信任他的所有权人，便乖乖坐在沙发上等候。

他似乎听到放在一边茶几上的"锚"跳了两下，但循声望去，那个防水皮质包依然安安静静地躺在茶几的角落，什么事儿都没发生。也许是这几天睡得有点少，S如此考量着，他得让Aziraphale今天早些让他去补觉，否则正常认知可能会出问题。正这么想着，天使回来了，右手背在身后，应该是有什么惊喜。

S仰头看他，露出优雅的下颌与脖颈曲线，天使端着黑蛇的下巴，给了一个缠绵悱恻的长吻，顺便把催情剂对准仰起后万分明显的锁骨处血管，精准利落地扎了进去。

"Aziraphale……"复制人不清楚所有权人给自己注射了什么，但他感觉不太舒服。

叩叩

头比喝酒时晕得更厉害，呼吸也开始变得急促，脖子像被人掐住一样喘不过气来，肺像要炸开似的，胸口生疼。

叩叩，叩叩

"Azi……"他把上坐到身旁的天使肩头，试图让自己通过深呼吸来减缓这不妙的症状。S明显没意识到自己离死不远了。

"S……Serpent！听我说话！呼吸！呼吸！"其实在S反应出过呼吸的那一刻，Aziraphale就知道出了问题，他拍打着复制人的脸颊，试图维持住他的意识，"给我醒着！不要睡过去！我去拿急救箱和氧气！"

天使完全不明白，他用的只是低浓度的LSD[1]，也不知道给多少伊甸的男公关用过，都没有出现任何不良反应，最多有时没啥作用。怎么到了Serpent这儿，这LSD就好像成了砒霜，一点点就能要人性命。

然而他不知道的是，伊甸从前有个不成文的规定，不能给Serpent下任何兴奋剂。因为黑蛇那具复制人的躯体缺陷不止是性冷淡一种，还包括对几大常用兴奋剂成分，包括麦角酸类物质的过敏体质。

呼吸变得格外艰难，复制人累了，他想睡觉了，这具躯体中藏了太多的事情，他有点受够了。

叩叩，咚咚，咚咚咚

茶几上的"锚"突然啸叫起来，震得他耳鸣，他完全听不到让他赶紧吸上氧气并追加了一针肾上腺素的Aziraphale在说些什么，Aziraphale似乎也完全听不到那奇异的啸叫。

他的"锚"只是一本书，为什么会响？还是如警铃大作一般的高频鸣响？

抱着这样的疑问，他堪堪撑到了急救车的到来，而那本圣经的啸叫，其实除了黑蛇，没有人能听得见。

·

敲门声越来越大，震动使得门上的铜锁伴着铁链掉在地上，叮呤镗瑯。铜栓慢慢松脱，门开了一条细缝，渗出黑水来。黑水慢慢化为人形，踱到直挺挺地躺在地上的Serpent身边。

"Aziraphale？"那人尾音上翘，桀骜不驯。

"Aziraphale。"Serpent肯定地重复了一遍天使的名字。

若不是Aziraphale的无理取闹，给他用了什么奇怪的药，惹恼了他的躯体免疫系统，出现了应激反应过敏症状，这被尘封起来的潘多拉之匣将永远不会被打开。

"我还是低估了他。"那人戳了戳Serpent动弹不得的身子。

"你的确低估了他。"他又肯定了一遍那人的话。

那人在他身边走了一圈，遂在一旁坐下，不顾身下是没过脚面的黑水。那人和Serpent一样，有着耀眼的铜红色及肩长发，但不似复制人如血色寂静的死气沉沉，而是带有砂金璀璨的生机勃勃，并且十分随意地在脑后扎起，漏了一缕荡到额前。

Serpent很清楚此人姓甚名谁，他是自己，却也不是自己。

他是Crowley，Anthony.J.Crowley。

"你该回去了，Aziraphale需要你。"他这么对Crowley说，"你的估计出错了，他更希望你待在他身边。"

"就算我会让他想起那些不好的事？就算我的存在会让他自责一辈子甚至不断涌出自杀的念头？"大黑蛇反问。

"……他也许比你、比我们所认为的要坚强。"他回答，"他需要一条大黑蛇做他坚实的后盾，而不是缠上指尖的小黑蛇聊以慰藉。"

Crowley撑着脑袋，和地上动弹不得的家伙对视。

"不愧是我。"

"多谢夸奖。"Serpent笑着回答。

黑蛇在那略显乖巧之人的鼻尖上落下一个轻吻，那条小黑蛇便化成脚下的黑水四散而去。

"辛苦了，也许是曾经天堂的那个我啊。"黑色的门扉在Crowley的背后轰然倒塌，"谢谢你在我欲逃避之时，替我照顾Aziraphale。"

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] LSD：麦角酸二乙基酰胺，迷幻剂的一种。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是时候把这篇的大背景给展示出来了，瞒得够久，久到我看着那份手写的大纲都想弃坑了。  
> 但这篇是用来做本的（实体本上印一个二维码），终归还是会好好写完。  
> po这章的时候发现AO3上的分章节和自己手边的稿件章节有些不同，回忆了一下发现，是章5开始的剧情连贯性使其不方便分为两章放出。现在这章我拆成两章看了一下，想想还是并进一章好了，因此后续大概都是7k5朝上的字数。  
> 章节节奏如此不统一实在是非常抱歉。

·

其实一切的开端，是"上帝已死"的这起事件。

某一天，造物主的代言人Metatron突然无法联系上造物主本人了，但她留下了一封信，这封信被永生弃子们称为"上帝的遗嘱"。这位万物之母表示，地球与人类的科技已经进入到了极为完善的阶段，此后的日子，不用她插手，她的造物也能发展得很好，她得去别的维度照顾她其他的试验田。尽管人类和这个世界的其他造物已经可以照顾好他们自己，但时不时还是需要有人点拨、有人守护。因此，她把天使们留了下来，让他们自己决定在人类需要的时候拉他们一把。并且，造物主自认没法再创造出适合当前这个世界的新造物，但对一个较好的稳定系统而言造物的更新迭代又是必须的，她便把这个烂摊子丢给了天使们。

用Crowley的话说，造物主这老太婆无非就是觉得她的所有造物都长大了，她不需要再管了，她没有义务了，就撒手不管了。你们爱咋滴咋滴，只要定时造出新的东西来就行。

地狱众知道这件事之后，得意了好一阵子。几乎所有的恶魔都在盘算着如何让天堂堕转，让人类的灵魂一个两个的全都滚到地狱来成为自己的食粮。但当他们兴冲冲地跑到天堂去准备大肆狂欢一番时，却没了那个心思。

因为天使们毫无战意，整个天堂满溢着造物主离去了的悲伤。

看到这幅光景，恶魔们内心说不上来的苦闷，毕竟终其根本，他们与天使们还是同源的，无非就是离家出走的逆子和听话乖巧的妈宝男这点不同而已。他们便将天使们搀起，然后纷纷给了自己昔日的好同事们一人一个大耳刮子。

"醒醒！你们得自己站起来了！"这是Lucifer扇了Metatron一个耳光时说的话。

于是，天堂降下，地狱升起。人类知道了天使恶魔精灵神仙之类的超自然生物的确存在，也知道了那所谓的造物主承认了人类的成就，把这个世界放心地交给他们自己管理。出乎超自然生物们意料的是，人类并没有出现大范围的恐慌和哭天抢地，他们仿佛只是叹了一口气，说："哦，这件事情总算是被证实了"，然后联合国和星际管理局的人开始和天堂以及地狱谈判，开始交涉高维技术，即奇迹，以及"上帝的遗嘱"中所提到的问题。

因而，有了Lucifer所管辖的永生部，和这个世界的政治与权力相接；以及Metatron所管辖的海文赫尔集团，和这个世界的技术与资本相连。天使、恶魔、人类可以自由选择去任意一方工作，资本与权力从来就不矛盾。当时Crowley便是由于对复制人技术的兴趣以及Aziraphale，去了海文赫尔。

本来海文赫尔，就有天堂与地狱并存的意思，而永生部，也囊括了所有永生弃子，即所有天使与恶魔的管理事宜。

然后，就是复制人，即主遗留下来的新造物的问题。

人类的克隆技术研究其实从20世纪末就开始进行[1]，但始终都没能有什么新的进展，还是只能克隆动物，并且克隆体无法达到正常的生物寿命，一般也仅作为实验动物在实验室里寿终正寝。海文赫尔公司便在经过天堂和地狱的投票一致同意之后，把造人的技术进行了公开，由此，有了比较初始的复制人。

可这并不算是一个新的造物，只能说在上帝已死的这个世界，这个世界的造物们能够实现他们自己的构成。因此，三方便都开始思考如何在复制人的基础上让复制人成为一个新的物种。

而如此研究，势必会涉及人体实验，而在这件事的表态上，三方出现了争议。

人类表示中立。因为人类群体中有一部分已经对自己的身体进行了大幅度的机械改造，他们对人不人性、符不符合伦理道德这种事并不关心，也基本无视复制人的人权；但人类群体中的另一部分则依然小心翼翼地维护着他们堪堪在技术洪流下保存着的人性，对人体实验这种事情坚决反对。

天使们大多表示支持。因为他们认为必须严格执行"上帝的遗嘱"，不惜一切代价。

而恶魔们选择了不表态。

尽管不表态，但明眼人都看得出来，以Lucifer牵头的黑色永生弃子们对这件事并不认同，这位前·地狱之王差点儿就因为这件事掀了星际议会的桌子。因为恶魔们很清楚，基于人类或复制人进行的新造物实验只是徒劳无功。最多，只是能造出躯体可替换的人类，某种程度上，这也只是造出了无法使用奇迹的永生种而已；而这样的东西，是否能被叫做新造物，也许还有待商榷。此外，如果人类的躯体可替换，那天使与恶魔们的永生所带来的优越性就会被剥夺，这是恶魔们并不想看到的一件事。

从地狱的角度，这并不是一趟划算的交易。恶魔们也比天使们对人性有着更深的执念。

于是，人体实验这条提案就没能被通过，反而将复制人列入《人权法》这一提案被非常轻易地通过了。

让我们来理一下现有的条件：无法用人类或复制人的灵魂或意识实行人体实验、复制人和人类的权益明面上都要遵从人权法、永生弃子不在人权法范围之内、天使们同意非人道实验、恶魔们不同意非人道实验、人类是墙头草、天使和恶魔是老死对头、技术在海文赫尔集团手里、天使们会不惜代价造出新的造物。

那么，把反对的恶魔在不知情的情况下送去做改造实验成为了极为合理的方案。有着永生高等意识形态的有限生命形式，这应该可以被算得上是新型造物。

于是，在海文赫尔工作的恶魔们成为了最为优越的下手对象。

只有海文赫尔的高层知道这件事，海文赫尔的高层里没有恶魔，Gabriel作为董事之一都算不上海文赫尔的高层。

把恶魔的中枢神经系统挖出来，脑和脊髓，然后按到特制的复制人躯壳里去。所以所有"恶魔"型复制人的背后都有一道沿着脊椎的恐怖疤痕。这一改造流程如此蛮横，不计其数的残次品和牺牲者出现是必然之事，Lucifer意识到的时候已经太晚了，他埋在海文赫尔的眼线一个两个都没了消息。而操作的研究员们只被告知是新型复制人的试做，他们什么都不会知道。

Crowley不知道，他只是按领导交代的去到实验室然后就莫名其妙晕了过去；Aziraphale也不知道，他只是按Metatron交代的复制人相关流程进行处理。只是鬼使神差地，天使处理到的正巧是Crowley的神经系统和模造躯体，而当时对天使来说，这些东西只是电子屏幕上的一串数字和编码流程而已。工程师和研究员没权利知道自己经手的复制人长什么样。

·

Anthony. J. Crowley其实是被扔掉的失败作之一。灵魂和永生种神经系统对复制躯体的排异反应过大，黑蛇一旦醒过来就是发狂的状态，脊柱上的缝合口也不知为何难以用疗愈奇迹愈合，躯体也因此表现出了很多奇妙的缺陷。于是在打了镇定剂以后，黑蛇被丢到了夜巷，让其自生自灭。而那个时候，Lucifer已经知道了Metatron等天使伙同一部分人类的卑劣行径。他自知拍桌子发货火都不会再有什么用了，他便利用永生部中其他得知此事后一样感到愤怒与不满的恶魔与人类人脉，在夜巷设置紧急援救点，负责人是Beelzebub。

就算不知道是不是能救得回来，也不知道能救回来多少。

Crowley就这样被当时已经建立起来的"伊甸"给救下了。"伊甸"的面上所有人是Gabriel。这位大天使从自己愤怒的伴侣口中得知此事之后十分愧疚，便以往自己的个人喜好上泼了一层脏水的方式从海文赫尔集团薅了一笔投资，在夜巷建了这个面上是夜总会，实则是救援点的"伊甸"。

"伊甸"这个名字是Lucifer取的，带着明显的揶揄嘲讽，不知海文赫尔的那位CEO在看到那纸投资申请时是否有体会到其中深意。

"恶魔"醒转后的生理状况大多都不好，因为海文赫尔在进行模造特制躯体时，考虑到适配性和排异反应，往躯体里或多或少掺杂了恶魔对应的动物成分，而这些动物特性会对人型躯体带来千奇百怪的影响。好的像Ligur，能自主操控的变色龙特性；坏的像Hastur，蛆时不时会从他身上掉下来落到酒水里被客人投诉，他花了好长一段时间才学会控制；麻烦的则像Crowley，很多东西都不能吃，对很多东西都有过敏反应，并从一个性爱高手变成了个性冷淡，因为蛇的交姌往往长达24小时，而且没有特别发情期。

"恶魔"的精神状态也各有千秋，有像Ligur那样依然保持自我的，也有像Hastur那样直接精神分裂的，但更多的，是完全记不起来自己是谁，只记得一些模模糊糊的事，也无法再使用任何奇迹。Crowley其实是保持自我的那一类，但从Beelzebub那边了解到这"伊甸"的资方和老东家其实是与Aziraphale亲如兄弟的Gabriel之后，他便闭了嘴，在"伊甸"装成完全不记得以前的事情那样过日子，纵然伊甸的"恶魔"们都很清楚，现在的"伊甸"之蛇与曾经的伊甸之蛇别无二致。

老蛇这样做的原因，自然是Aziraphale。因为他是记得的，自己出事的那天，天使在实验室也有工作排班，那天早上他们是一起到海文赫尔去的，而改造的这一系列操作大概率在一天之内全部完成，而把自己摁进现在这个束手束脚的僵硬壳子里的流程也大概率是Aziraphale经手的。他所估计出天使知道这件事之后的反应是平静地崩溃，而他一点儿也不希望这样；所以他希望Gabriel这个大嘴巴不要把Crowley还活着的这件事告诉Aziraphale，而让一个藏不住事儿的人保守秘密最好的方法就是不要告诉他这个秘密。

果不其然，在大天使问他："你还认识Aziraphale这个人吗？或者对这个名字有印象吗？"，他回答："不，我一点没有印象。我不认识这个人"的时候，他看到了大天使脸上落寞的表情。他知道，Gabriel不会告诉Aziraphale了。此后，他也给天使写了封邮件，告诉天使自己转回永生部工作了，会有一段时间无法回家，让他不要担心，并让Beelzebub以永生部的管辖权安排了给天使记忆删除的事宜。

"恶魔"其实是不需要"锚"这种东西的，偏差值高并不会影响他们的正常生活与认知功能。但偏差值是对复制人的一个约束，确保所有的复制人不会做出伤害永生弃子和人类的举动；而"恶魔"们不再是黑色的永生弃子，如果离开伊甸重新进入社会，势必要受到偏差值的约束，因此需要"锚"来调整他们永生种的灵魂被困在一个僵化的躯体中所导致的过高偏差值。而海文赫尔也自诩他们成功塑造出了新的造物，便也用"锚"对"恶魔"们负起责任。

"锚"是什么？"锚"是奇迹造物，是对每一个"恶魔"有特殊意义的东西，具备奇迹因果特性。没有人知道分配流程是什么样的，一如没有一个人知道"锚"的奇迹因果是如何实现的。"锚"就像是造物主留在世界上的一个无关紧要的bug，它就存在于这个世界上，对世界不产生多大影响。

Crowley在"伊甸"时的偏差值其实高得吓人，被客人们捧到头牌的原因其实除了颜值，就是对高偏差值复制人的一种又怕又爱的猎奇心理。他的"锚"是某个早上莫名其妙以一个快递包裹从海文赫尔寄到"伊甸"的，此后好几天也没有任何一家机构单位通知他要离开"伊甸"去别的地方工作。黑蛇感到十分奇怪，但对这本盲文圣经的好奇胜过了他内心的疑虑。毕竟上帝离开以后，宗教相关的书籍几乎都被一部分愤怒的人类给烧得七七八八了，更不要说在离地球4.5光年的星城，印刷品价值千金。他也不明白，为什么对自己有特殊意义的东西会是一本盲文圣经？如果说盲文使这本圣经得以留存，那他一个旧日恶魔的重要之物为什么会是圣经呢？就算可能和Aziraphale有关，但那也太牵强了。他便时不时在闲暇之余翻开这本圣经阅读里面的内容。

然而，伊甸之蛇越读越觉得不对。按道理，新詹姆士王译本以后，尤其是天主教与基督教分家以后，圣经主本是不该保留某些伪典和次经的，比如以诺全书、托比特全书等详细阐述天使与恶魔等永生种的旧约典籍，但他的"锚"里全部都有，甚至包括了某些不便被人类所知道因而从未被记载下来的内容。

待黑蛇全部读完，他想到了一个恐怖的可能性。"上帝的遗嘱"里有一句不算太重要的话，老太婆表示，她留了一些无关紧要的提示在这个世界上，但她觉得按人类、天使与恶魔的智慧，应该用不到这些提示，更不要说这些提示其实人们早就知道了。

如果说上帝留下的真正遗嘱其实是《圣经》，而且是一本不该出现在这个世界上的全本圣经呢？Crowley抚着"锚"的皮质封面上有些斑驳的烫金十字架，犹疑着是否要把这件事告诉Lucifer。

"为什么这样的东西会被交到我手里呢？"告诉自己旧日老板的那一天，黑蛇问撒旦。

"如果你说的是真的，那我相信老太婆有她自己的考量。"撒旦漫不经心地翻着那本书，但最后还是把它还给了Crowley。

那本圣经被留在了黑蛇身边，以"锚"的身份。启示录之后，留有不少空白的页面，黑蛇便开始在这些空白页上以另一种形式的加密盲文写些有的没的，仿佛这样可以说服自己这本圣经对他的确有什么特殊意义。

似是知道了精明能干的黑蛇收到了"锚"，原则上可以重返社会工作，Lucifer便叫Beelzebub把黑蛇抽调到永生部刑侦分队。现在旧日恶魔的人手，必须越多越好。也是这么一抽调，伊甸之蛇才发现他的"锚"可以在不对他的认知功能造成任何影响的同时把他的偏差值从极端高值降到不可思议的零线水平，如奇迹一般；而且如果用包裹中附带的皮质束具将其绑在左腿上随身携带，这本"锚"可以完美调整他左腿比右腿反应速度高3%的缺陷。

这份"锚"，完全就是为他私人定制的，但他完全想不到做这件事的人可能是谁。

在到永生部工作三天之后，Crowley便收到了海文赫尔公司对永生部关于代号Serpent的"恶魔"复制人的紧急调用需求，原因是海文赫尔公司的高级工程师Aziraphale出现了多次尝试自杀的举动。

·

Aziraphale的确收到了Crowley的邮件，也傻乎乎地照常两点一线地上下班，只是海文赫尔楼里变得越来越少的恶魔以及总是用意味不明的眼神看着他的Gabriel让天使倍感蹊跷。

"Aziraphale，那个，那条蛇现在是？"某次午餐时，大天使端着餐盘坐到Aziraphale身边，有些过分关切地攀谈起来

"哦，他被地狱那边的人叫回永生部去了……说是这么说。"听上司兼亲友问起Crowley的事，天使放下了夹起的寿司，筷子也被放到一边，似是突然就没了胃口，"Gabriel，最近是不是星城里发生了什么事？我总有点不好的预感，我也担心Crowley被卷到这些事情里头去。"

大天使愣了一下，随即打起哈哈转移话题。Aziraphale便知道真的出事了，还是Gabriel知道但无权过问的事情，还是和Crowley有关的事情。

此后，天使便用自己的工程师以及研究员权限调查Crowley在海文赫尔公司的进出记录以及星城发生的大大小小事情。黑蛇出现在海文赫尔集团的最后一天是开始收到新型复制人制造实验需求的日子，但这天并没有黑蛇离开海文赫尔大楼的记录；Gabriel在夜巷有了一处新的置业与投资，网上的营销号称大天使其实是个老色批的传闻实锤；"恶魔"型复制人投入海文赫尔与永生部内部试用，由于其难以调整的偏差值暂时没有投放市场的打算；永生部对海文赫尔进行资产盘点和疑似贪污彻查，"恶魔"型复制人涉嫌伦理非法实验被叫停；有谣言称"上帝的遗嘱"实际上是一本书，这本书记载了从创世之初到上帝之死期间世界的真相……然后，Aziraphale在某个公众传媒的报道照片的角落发现了Serpent，夜巷热门网红公关店"伊甸"的头牌牛郎，而这个"恶魔"型复制人和Crowley长得一模一样。

刷到这张照片的时候，天使是想马上杀到Gabriel办公室当面质问"伊甸"的股权持有者他们的头牌是怎么回事，但一旁的企业内部记录文书筛查程序也出了结果，筛到了几条被称为"拿非利计划草案（已废弃）"的弃用文书记录，里面的内容天使看了毛骨悚然。

然后，他抱着试一试的心态，用黑蛇留在实验室的DNA样本和所有实验室记录下的复制人DNA样本进行了比对。天使看着那根不断前进的进度条，他无比希望当进度条达到100%时，屏幕上的表格还是一如既往地空白，就好像杀毒软件查杀电脑病毒时那样。可天不遂人愿，筛查进度条100%的时候，表格里跳出了两条记录，DNA相似度一个98.89%，另一个100%。两条记录均出自黑蛇从海文赫尔消失的那天，完全相符的是新型复制人所需的中枢神经系统，有些许误差的是新型复制人的躯壳。

Aziraphale不是个傻子，他赶紧黑了真空洁净车间的监控录像，原则上他是没权限查看的。

天使不该看那天内部流水线的录像的，鲜血淋漓的中枢神经系统从带着氧气面罩的黑蛇身后被扯出来的场景他想忘也忘不了；而黑蛇只是睡着，被扣着灵魂内化印，想逃也逃不了。随即，天使猛地想起，黑蛇中枢神经和复制模造躯壳的那两个编号，正是他亲手，把伊甸之蛇那个自由不羁的灵魂给摁进了人造的僵化躯壳里；也正是他亲手，把自己的爱人变成了人造的物什。而这个造物，现在正在夜巷的男公关俱乐部里做着三陪工作。

他亲手把自己的爱人送进了比地狱还不如的地方，而且很有可能Anthony. J. Crowley已经不在了。"伊甸"的那个人，叫Serpent，他可能什么都不记得了。

但是，车间的录像还在放着，屏幕上的画面转到了测试车间，他看着Crowley无数次地醒来、变疯、发狂、对自己被困在一个无法挣脱的牢笼里感到绝望，然后无数次地被注入镇定剂，身上管子连接的仪器显示多处脏器衰竭，后背沿着脊椎的骇人伤痕始终在渗血……最后，测试车间的广播说了句："编号S0061984，实验失败，进行废弃处理。"

Aziraphale的心沉入了漆黑的深渊，"啪"的一声拍成一滩烂泥。

Crowley就这样被这群冠冕堂皇的混蛋给扔掉了，而脏器衰竭、严重外伤的复制人在星城的街头活下来的概率完全是0，纵然是机敏聪慧的伊甸之蛇，被困在这样一个无法施展任何奇迹的人型棺材里，也不可能活得下来。

天使落下泪来，但似乎想到了什么，他开始狂笑，却也哭得更加悲恸。

那张照片上的Serpent，不可能是Crowley，那只是海文赫尔给永生部、给Lucifer、给地狱和打抱不平的一半人类的一个聊胜于无的交代。那是一个真正的复制人，Crowley没有失忆，而是Crowley的灵魂根本没有在那个牛郎身体里一分一毫，它只是有着Crowley的躯壳而已，某种程度上，连躯壳都不算。

海文赫尔的保卫闯了进来，试图把黑进监控摄像的Aziraphale带离。

"你不在了。还是我亲手把你杀掉的。那我为什么还要留在这个世界上呢？"被带走的时候，天使嘴里始终喃喃自语，"我想到你在的地方去。可我能吗？我配吗？我是一个如此愚笨的家伙，我还配得到你的原谅吗？就算发生这种事我也站在了天堂一边，再见到你的时候你会宽恕我吗？但我还是想见你，想见你，想你亲口告诉我说一切都没事了，你也自由了……"

"我想见你。"

然后，就是无数次的自杀未遂。嚼舌、割腕、放火、自刎。海文赫尔没收了天使的炎剑，把他用束身衣绑好，关在一个全白的小房间里，然后拨通了永生部的电话。

Aziraphale与Crowley，是复制人灵魂编织中"人性"一块的核心，整个复制人的研发流程也是这两个人最为清楚。一个去当试验品了，还有一个留着备用，海文赫尔高层本来想得很好，但没想到的是，留下的那个在得知这些肮脏的淤泥之后直接精神病了。尽管Metatron已经认错，但他依然不愿意有求于Lucifer，可如果Aziraphale也没了的话，普通复制人的制造环节都会出现问题，海文赫尔在技术与资本上的地位便会受到影响，他只得求Lucifer把与黑蛇一模一样的Serpent放给他，好让Aziraphale精神安定。

Lucifer拒绝了，但黑蛇答应了下来。

"海文赫尔不知道你还是Crowley，但你过去了，他们便会马上知道，你的偏差值再稳定也没有用。"撒旦完全对自己的下属摊牌，"如果被他们知道Crowley还在Serpent里面，你就万劫不复。他们要的，也只是'人性'的专利，他们不会管你和Aziraphale的死活，他们只关心上帝的遗嘱和那什么狗屁的新造物。"

Lucifer一直觉得自己欠这些"恶魔"们，因为他的反应太慢，又在议会上太激动，从而使自己的下属们受了无妄之灾。

"他们……只要'人性'，和复制人的全部研发细节的专利，是吗？"那黑蛇好像挺无所谓的，只是把海文赫尔想要的东西复述了一遍。

"对。"

"那就给他们好了。"黑蛇笑了起来，歪了歪脑袋，和曾经的伊甸之蛇别无二致。

"喂！"Lucifer一拍桌子站了起来，他很生气，不知是因为面前人对自己安危的漠不关心，还是别的更为私人的原因。

"老东西，我知道你咽不下这口气。我不是不知道，把我放给Metatron那边就相当于地狱与天堂依然存在的明争暗斗中，我们输了。"黑蛇还是笑，但笑得很无奈，"说实在的，我也实在没想过会到这个地步。"

"Aziraphale迟早都会知道的，我只是没料到他发现得这么快。"黑蛇絮絮叨叨地说着，但始终笑着，撒旦从来没见过那墨镜下的金色兽瞳露出如此温柔的神情，"他不该知道这些事情，在不知情的状况下亲手杀死最爱的人这种事他不该承受，这太痛苦了。"

"我不会让'恶魔'们和永生部的利益受到影响，我也会救下Aziraphale。不人道的事情就到此为此，谁也不要再把这纸封条揭开了。"

"你打算怎么做？"Lucifer问，黑蛇说这话，势必是已经有了万全的计策。

"老东西，不让任何人打开保险箱的最好方法是什么？"黑蛇还是笑，但Lucifer突然明白了他这笑意中带着的苦楚，"是把保险箱焊死。"

"我发现Lucifer你到地上来了以后变得不太理智。有的事情，就应该烂在当事人的肚子里，不择手段地让它烂在当事人的肚子里，永不再被提起。"Crowley大大方方地抄过撒旦桌上有申请记忆重构权限的平板，向记忆重构公司"哈米吉多顿"提交了重构申请，"我现在只是个复制人，对我做任何事情我都不会有怨言，在现实的无力面前，人权法只是摆设。"

看了黑蛇提交的申请，撒旦直接傻掉，他完全没想过还能这样。

"我现在不是什么有自由意志的恶魔，或者按现在的话说，黑色的永生弃子。自由意志对现在的我来说，只是个天大的笑话。"黑蛇还是笑，他也不知道自己的笑里藏了多少东西，"我是不是Crowley，早就无关紧要了。现在的情势下，Crowley真正死去，也许才是最好的选择。"

"如果可以的话，我也不想假戏真做。"黑蛇叹了口气，难得认真地直视Lucifer血红的双眼。

"如果可能的话，我希望能等到你回来的那一天。"

撒旦也认真看着黑蛇，这是他第一次好好审视面前的这个不是那么听话的下属。瘦瘦高高的，长着一张天生用来骗人的俊俏面庞，铜红色的头发本应更生机勃勃，而不是现在这样死气沉沉。这个家伙，把他精心谋划的敌基督算盘搅成了一团浆糊，却又恰如其分地有着很多恶魔无法匹敌的真才实学使他不至于将其一把火烧成灰烬。在天堂的时候，这条黑蛇还是一顿下午茶就能骗来的愣头青，而现在，这家伙诓骗的把戏无人能敌，也成了Beelzebub手下无可替代的人物。

这条黑蛇断然比从前更加让人忌惮，因为现在的他，可以将已然是复制人的自己，作为筹码放上筹谋的天平。

·

黑蛇去了"哈米吉多顿"的Anne那里，带了两盆自己喜欢的绿萝和常春藤，还有伊丽莎白饭店的蛋糕。

"这些是给你的礼物，还有一些注意事项和记忆修改要求。这里是复制人研究的材料，你得把这份材料当作Anthony. J. Crowley的遗物交到Aziraphale手里，和Serpent一起。"黑蛇依然是笑着和Anne说的这些话，好像这些事和他没有半毛钱关系，"要让你做这种事，我十分抱歉。"

"我只是不想让他记得那么痛苦的事情，却又执拗地想留在他身边而已。"

"以后作为Serpent可能还要麻烦你很久，见到我难受的话，就让我带一块伊丽莎白酒店的蛋糕，他们和伦敦的利兹有着相同的配方，希望能减轻一些你的负罪感。"

Anne从父母的嘴里知道了Crowley和Aziraphale的故事，她很难接受这对神仙眷侣竟沦落到此等田地，但永生部部长的申请是无法驳回的，Anne只好哭着把Crowley的人格藏了起来，营造出复制人植入记忆的假象。黑蛇的注意事项和记忆修改要求中列了三条思想钢印，即Serpent人格的最低行为准则，也就是记忆闭锁之门上的三条锁链。看着这三条钢印，女巫后代的眼泪打湿了母亲给的眼镜。

【淡化Crowley在Aziraphale心中的存在，让Aziraphale好好活着。】

【照顾好Aziraphale。】

【不许与Aziraphale做爱。】

这只是黑蛇自私的希望。就算自己不再记得Aziraphale，就算自己必须不存在于这个世界上，自己也能留在Aziraphale身边，照顾他，守护他，以Serpent的方式。

地狱之门从黑水中升起，思想者的眼泪在三个影子手中变成三条锁链缠上门扉，由情人挂上硕大的铜锁[2]。门外的黑水逐渐聚拢起来，形成一个与伊甸之蛇如出一辙，但眼中多了些纯真的青年男性。

"那接下来就交给你了，兴许是天堂的那个我啊。"

"Serpent。"

那被唤作Serpent的红发男子回头，看到的只有环绕着烟雾、看不清样貌的漆黑生铁大门。

他从"哈米吉多顿"的治疗床上醒来，治疗师红着眼眶递给了他几份材料，并啜泣着告诉他他是一个叫做Anthony. J. Crowley的人的遗物，这个死掉的人把生前的记忆植入了他的脑内，希望他能继续照顾自己的爱人，Aziraphale。而这个名叫Aziraphale的男人正困于爱人死去的伤痛之中无法自拔，屡次自杀未遂，他得赶快去到那个人身边，以逝者替身的身份，慢慢让那个人接受爱人已死的事实。

Serpent很快接受了扑面而来的信息流，他有Anthony. J. Crowley的记忆，也有Aziraphale的记忆，他知道自己是谁，也知道自己在永生部刑侦支队工作。他来记忆架构师这边是由于所有者死亡后对复制人的例行检查，他得拿着这些材料赶紧去海文赫尔公司才行。

"等一下，带上这个。"他拿上材料正欲离开之际，Anne给了他一个蛋糕盒，"你……不对，是Crowley先生说过，Aziraphale喜欢吃伊丽莎白酒店的蛋糕。"

Serpent便带着材料和蛋糕去到了海文赫尔公司，去见了Aziraphale。去的时候天使又一次试图自杀，正在不断地用脑袋撞墙。记忆里有Crowley和面前这个疯子的关系，Serpent便拦在了天使与墙壁之间，那已经有些挫伤的额头落进了小黑蛇的掌心。

"好了，够了。"

不是有些俏皮的苏格兰腔，而是略显古板的标准英语，天使抬头望向来者，愣了一下然后狂笑起来，像是马戏团里的小丑，不知是悲是喜。

"哈！我认识你！你是'伊甸'的头牌对不对？和Crowley长着同一张脸的复制蛇！是他们让你来骗我说Crowley没死对不对？我不会上当的！你滚开！"

"看来还不至于理智全无，在奇怪的地方倒是特别清醒。"Serpent考虑了一会儿，便把吵吵嚷嚷的天使摁倒在床上，把拘束衣的束缚解开了。

"诶？你干嘛？我可是会自杀的！"似是对突如其来的自由感到不解与不习惯，Aziraphale像是被吓到的流浪猫一样，对去门外要医疗包的Serpent做着无用的威胁。

"哦，那你去自杀好了，你自杀多少次我都会把你拦下来，因为这是我的工作。"取了医疗包进来的Serpent一遍用棉球沾起消毒酒精一边漫不经心地回答道。

"你不是来骗我的？"

"Anthony. J. Crowley是我的创造者，他已经死了。我是他的遗物。他死前并没有留下让我以他的身份诓骗你的要求。"男人一副公事公办的模样，用酒精棉球轻轻点着天使额前的挫伤，天使疼得倒吸一口冷气。

"你看来已经知道了，我是复制人。但我已经不在'伊甸'工作了，我现在的工作单位是永生部，也有分配到平定偏差值的'锚'。"

不记得'恶魔'型复制人背后秘密的Serpent自然不会知道自己的这番言论让门外候着的几位海文赫尔高层吓得都忘记了呼吸。"恶魔"型复制人的任何事情在Aziraphale面前都是大忌，是不能说的，杀死爱人的负罪感会让天使更加想去死，海文赫尔承担不起这样的技术损失。

但Aziraphale并没有如门外高层们所料的那样产生如暴风般激烈的反馈，天使任凭复制人把他额前的伤口清理干净然后贴上敷料，他还有些恍惚地摸了摸额头上的织物。

"你的名字是……Serpent，对吗？"

复制人点了点头。

"你能告诉我，Crowley是怎么死的吗？"Aziraphale突然大哭起来，晶莹的泪滴夺眶而出，似是忍耐了很久，"他们都不告诉我，我也不知道，我，我……我好像忘记了很重要的事情，但我又不知道，我只知道我最心爱的人死了，会永永远远陪在我身边的人死了，可我不知道为什么，我都不知道他尸体在哪里……我不知道，可我想见他，我想去找他，我想去找他啊……"

叩叩

复制人脑子里的黑色门扉轻轻响起了两下叩门声。Aziraphale似乎不记得Crowley是为什么死的，这很蹊跷。但不是Serpent觉得蹊跷，是Crowley觉得蹊跷。

可与此同时，门外的海文赫尔高层们立马松了一口气。不管为什么天使会不记得伊甸之蛇被改造成复制人这件事，起码现在只要里面的那个原·伊甸之蛇能不让天使再有自杀的念头就可以了。Aziraphale和他从Crowley那边继承的技术资料可是海文赫尔的重要财产。

和门外的人情冷漠不同，复制人把哭个不停的天使揽进怀里，轻轻拍着天使的背脊，待天使哭够了，眼泪也把他胸前的白衬衫浸得透明，痩削的指节便会轻轻梳理天使细软的发丝，仿佛告诉着怀里的人什么事情都没有了，可以放心了。Serpent觉得自己好像曾经这么做过很多次，却又不记得是什么时候的事。

"我很抱歉，我也不知道Crowley是因为什么死的。"复制人安慰着Aziraphale缓声回复道，那一口标准英语和伊甸之蛇一点儿也不像，"但我知道一件事，是他托记忆架构师交代给我的。"

"他希望你能好好活下去。"

天使抬头看向面前的Serpent，复制人与老蛇有着相同的样貌，但眼神更为柔和，暗红色的长发松松扎在脑后，不似黑蛇干练张扬的短发模样；也不似老蛇会用墨镜把金黄色的兽瞳遮住，圆形的平光镜更显得他像一条温顺的宠物蛇。莫名地，Aziraphale不想让面前的复制人为难，他扁了扁嘴，但点了点头。

"创造者交代过，让你一下子接受他的死亡不是件容易的事，因此让我呆在你身边。如果你能在无法控制自己情绪的时候看到他的脸，也许你会好受一些。"复制人像安慰小朋友一样笑了起来，Aziraphale发誓他从未见过Crowley能有如此阳光，或者说如此天使般的笑容，"我可以和你住在一起，如果你需要的话。"

这话说的让天使有些发愣，舌头比脑子更先发问：

"……我是你的……"

就算是复制人也有自主意识，天使只是想确认这对Serpent来说只是工作还是别的什么。

"所有权人。你是Crowley遗产的第一继承人，他的所有遗物包括研究资料只有你有权限进行查阅的使用。你可以把我当作Crowley先生的财产。"

"那不让我自杀……只是你的工作吗？"得到这个结论的时候，Aziraphale莫名有些失落。

"可以说是，也可以说不是。毕竟创造者对复制人来说就像是生身父母一般的存在，继承其所有权的所有权人也是一样……我也很难说清，但我不觉得这是需要纠结的事情。"天使看着复制人，发现他尽管会笑，但其他表情很少，嫌恶、为难，似乎都有，但又都很浅淡，"这是对生命的尊重，这是作为复制人的我也知道的事情。"

不知为何，从Serpent嘴里说出"对生命的尊重"这几个词的时候，天使突然就又很想哭。他便抱住了复制人，任性地让眼泪再次洇湿面前这条宠物蛇的白衬衫。

"哎，怎么又……好了好了，给你带了伊丽莎白酒店的蛋糕，哭累了就吃点。"

这天的Serpent实在是不知道，为什么自己的每一句话都是错的，为什么自己的每一句话都会让面前的这个海文赫尔工程师泣不成声。

自此之后，复制人便和Aziraphale住在了一起，也有了安抚Aziraphale精神的这一额外工作。大部分时候都还好，只是天使性瘾犯了的时候，他在次卧听着天使与"伊甸"的其他牛郎云雨，他会需要把"锚"翻开，读读造物主的文字，读读Crowley的文字，让心里微微被叩响的门扉平静下来。

而天使莫名不记得"恶魔"型复制人的制造原理这件事被所有人抛到了九霄云外。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1]多利羊。

[2]罗丹的《地狱之门》，思想者、三个影子和情人都是门上的著名单体作品。


	7. Chapter 7

·

略显苍白的天花板，映着些窗外人马座苍穹的粉紫色。Crowley意欲抬手遮挡一下对他来说过于明亮的光线，打着点滴还连着生命监控的右手却被紧紧攥在床边熟睡着的某个天使手里。心电检测仪有规律地滴滴响着，LED屏上的数字显示出复制人躯体偏慢的心跳和极低的偏差值，一切都是宁静祥和的样貌，像是从未发生过任何不幸。

黑蛇勉强撑起上半身，摘下碍事的氧气面罩，轻轻把右手从天使的掌心中抽离。他似乎做了一个很长很长的梦，而自己留在这个世界上的那条宠物蛇硬是把他给叫醒了。

因为面前这个熟睡的人。

那本啸叫着强迫他保持意识到急救飞行车到来的"锚"被放在床头，书本本体从防水腰包里拿了出来，靠后的几页纸被贴上了荧光色标签，那是他的日记部分。黑蛇取过那本圣经，又看了看身边睡着的Aziraphale，他叹了一口气，也松了一口气。就算看了锚里的东西，天使也没有再萌生什么自杀的念头，这是不幸中的万幸。

接下来，他要做的就是继续扮演好Serpent这个角色，以一个复制人的身份尽可能长久地呆在天使身边。他不再多求什么，他还能多求什么呢？Anthony. J. Crowley早就已经死了。

Crowley的话，这种时候会揉乱天使的头发，硬把天使叫起来，吐槽天使傻乎乎的睡相。可Serpent的话，这种时候会怎么做呢？黑蛇有点犹豫了，他不确定自己是不是能在长久的时间里扮演好S的角色而不让天使发现，更不要说他其实还有另一件比较介怀的事。

Aziraphale似乎自发地忘记了他的死因。他得找个借口让Anne给Aziraphale看看，是不是海文赫尔里有什么人抱着和自己一样的目的，打算让这种垃圾事情烂在所有当事人的肚子里，从而一定程度上篡改了天使的记忆。

"唉，这什么人，做事情也不做干净些。"想到这里，Crowley不禁开口自言自语。

若是事情做得漂亮，那应该让天使完全不记得黑蛇死去的这件事，然后不声不响地把Serpent安排到天使身边直接成为Crowley的替身，这样他作为Serpent存在的那些时日里天使的自我纠结也不会发生。天使Aziraphale会无忧无虑地和Anthony. J. Crowley生活到时间的尽头，完全不用接受爱人死亡这样的苦痛回忆。

不知是否因为怀念的音调响起，天使被吵醒了。黑蛇不经意间用了自己习惯的苏格兰腔。Aziraphale揉揉眼睛起身，老蛇才意识到自己失言了。

"醒了？"标准英语的死板腔调让黑蛇有点难受，他暂时只能勉强蹦几个词。他想着是不是得让那个官腔气颇重的地狱之王给自己特训几天。

"嗯……嗯？Serpent你醒了，身体还有什么不舒服吗？我……我很抱歉，你身体的事情我什么都不知道，我还给你下那种东西，我应该事先做好调查的，我……"天使看复制人醒了便开始卑躬屈膝地滔滔不绝，然后，他看到了黑蛇手上的"锚"，"哦，你知道的，我本来是书商，我只是好奇……"

天使的声音小了下去，似是觉得自己有太多对不起面前这个复制人的地方。

"没事。"黑蛇摇摇脑袋，转而把"锚"翻到天使做了标记的页面，"这些都是加密过的盲文，你看得懂？"

天使摆摆手，表示自己并看不懂，只是觉得这几段的加密方式和前面的内容不同就做了标记。黑蛇心里的大石算是实打实地落在了地上。

"你这几天都睡在这里？工作呢？"

"没问题，医院就在海文赫尔公司旁边，还比原来方便不少呢。"天使笑着回应复制人。

两人又寒暄了几句，Aziraphale便去公司了，说是研究室里还有一些数据要处理。

看着天使离开的背影，Crowley总觉得有哪里不太对，却又说不出个所以然。这怪异感像是滚进鞋子里的沙砾，很小很小，但硌得人难受。

天使全程没再叫过黑蛇S，一直用的是Serpent；而黑蛇除了第一个短句以外，后续的句子都不可避免地漏出了苏格兰腔的马脚而不自知，并且话是Serpent应有的两倍还多。Crowley没反应过来，但Aziraphale全部看在眼里，更不要说天使记起了一些事情，一些被那带着氧气面罩病危的黑蛇所激起的痛苦回忆。

·

在救护车上看着Serpent想起的那一刻，天使几欲崩溃。他意识到了自己脑内时不时冒出的即视感是什么。鲜血淋漓的中枢神经系统、带着氧气面罩昏睡过去的Crowley、议会上拍案而起的Lucifer、像宰畜牲一样拼合神经系统与"恶魔"躯壳的流水线，还有那一句"编号S0061984，实验失败，进行废弃处理"。他本来觉得自己已经能接受老蛇的死亡了，但他不得不接受的其实是自己亲手杀死了老蛇的事实，而这个事实被他忘得一干二净。

这只是每个人都有的自我保护机制，忘记让自己过于痛苦的那些回忆，就这么简单；可他的一个鲁莽举动让Serpent陷入病危，也让他自己忆起了所有陷于深渊的过往。

一路上，天使又哭又笑，急救车的驾驶员都怀疑这个陪护是不是精神病发作了。把复制人送进ICU后，工作人员问Aziraphale有没有事，冷静下来的天使摆了摆手，在医院的咖啡座安顿了下来，直到医生叫他，表示Serpent已经暂无大碍。

看着复制人睡着的样子，他不免想到那个被自己亲手处决的黑蛇。如果现在这个复制人的里面是Crowley的话那该有多好。纵然自己的负罪感会比现在更甚，但起码他能说服自己，他依旧和一个失忆了的伊甸之蛇呆在一起。可这个复制人，实质上只是一个"伊甸"的牛郎而已，兴许是被永生部高层在店里看中才被调去永生部工作，然后被海文赫尔发现与Crowley有着一模一样的面庞才被叫过来照顾自己，以Crowley遗物的借口。

Crowley是那样死去的，哪里有什么时间整理遗物。

他对不起Crowley，他也对不起Serpent。所以，他至少得等到Serpent醒来之后才离开。

可这么一等，却让天使发现了不得了的东西。

复制人睡了一周有余，Aziraphale闲着没事便会把复制人的"锚"拿出来翻两眼。他喜欢书，但书在星城是奢侈品，一套莎士比亚就得要永生部普通员工的半年薪水，况且Serpent的薪资还是偏高的。至于圣经，则早就禁止在市面上流通了，连黑市都拿不出几本实体圣经。Serpent的"锚"对天使的吸引力不言而喻。

盲文对他不是难事，简单凯撒加密的盲文也不是难事，只是减慢了一些他的阅读速度。发现托比特、以诺、以斯拉书、所罗门智训等基督教圣经正本中不再收录的内容之后，Aziraphale也小小惊讶了一下，但他没像Crowley想得那么多，他只是视若珍宝般地将其读了下去。然后，再将启示录阅读完毕之后，天使发现最后十几页纸的加密方式和前面完全不同，并且像是后刻上去的。写作的人用的也是较为简单的凯撒加密法，但似乎需要一本解码用的词典，不似前面圣经部分，只用把26个字母顺序往前滚动13个字母就行。

不过，不解码也能看出一些行文规律。比如这似乎是一个人的日记，每段的开头都有貌似某年某月某日的固定格式文字；比如这日记似乎记的都是些琐碎的事，有的时候写作者状态似乎不好，一句话还没结束就另起一行；比如这日记里无数次地出现了同一个人的名字，而这个人的名字没有用词典进行加密。

Aziraphale。

天使的名字反反复复地在"锚"的最后一部分里出现，以正常但偏多的频率出现，每一段至少会出现一次。

想都不用想，这该是那条老蛇写的。天使在稍长的段落页上贴了标签纸，他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，也许是发现老蛇遗物的心情让他离开这个世界的念头淡了一些。

然后，Serpent就醒了。

只是醒来的复制人状态非常奇怪，对Serpent的称呼反应有些迟缓，话多了些，生命监测仪上的复制人专用偏差值也比往常高一些，还有从他嘴里说出来的英语。

带着些亲昵，也带着些难以令人察觉的苏格兰腔。只是当事人并未察觉任何不妥的样子。

Aziraphale有些在意，便在去上班之前向护士要了复制人的病历，而这病历上的复制人编号赫然写着："EVIL-S0061984-R"。

"不对，这不对，他应该已经死了……脏器衰竭、中枢神经系统外露，被海文赫尔放弃了的话怎么可能活得下来……护士小姐，这编号是不是写错了。"

他试图逃避现实。

"我看看……这个编号是扫他尾椎上的条码自动输入的，不会有错。请问，是有什么问题吗？"

可现实并没有给他逃避的机会。

"啊……大概是我记错了某个异常实验体的编号。我就想怎么可能呢。抱歉打扰您工作了。"

颤抖的心尖，淌下的冷汗，天使不知道自己是怎么走出医院的。肺部像是忘记了呼吸，心脏像是忘记了跳动，大脑好像停止了运转。初夏的日子，Aziraphale却觉得如跌入冰窖一般寒冷。

每一个复制人的编号都是独一无二的，不可能有两台复制人的编号一模一样。编号的尾缀表示复制人的维修记录，即全新（New）、非全新（Second-hand）、异常但可接受（Abnormal）等。而R，在编号中极其少见，因为成本太高很少有所有权人会做这种事。

R的意思是，复活的（Revived）。

·

天使走后，护士像是不放心什么似的特意重新扫了一下黑蛇尾椎部位的条码。Crowley满心疑惑地对仔细核对复制人条码编号的护士发问，得到了适才Aziraphale翻看过病历并对复制人条码编号产生疑虑的反馈。

"啊，这样啊。"

一旁的生命监测仪突然警铃大作，复制人的偏差值升到了一个不可思议的高值。黑蛇像是看个不争气的后辈一样瞪了那监测仪一眼，但突然想起自己现在其实根本无法使用奇迹，便无奈掩面。手放下后，俨然是一副人畜无害的宠物蛇模样，差点儿逃离病房的护士也小心翼翼地停下了脚步。

"那个，能麻烦您把我的手机取过来吗？或者给一位叫Gabriel的海文赫尔末席董事打个电话？他的号码是……"黑蛇努力强压住自己的怒火，监测仪也逐渐由红色转为黄色。

向人低头的感觉实在是不好受，Crowley这么想着，特别是天使可能会做出傻事的紧急时刻。

不知是明事理还是恐惧，护士把手机扔到了床铺上就没影儿了，伴着病房门落锁以及防火安全门落下的轰隆声响。能诊治复制人的医院不可能对无法控制的复制人不设后手。黑蛇叹了口气，拨通了大天使和Bee的电话。

Gabriel抽不开身，但根据海文赫尔大厦的入口打卡记录，Aziraphale有好好去上班，黑蛇稍微放下心来；至于永生部这边，他的好上司直接驾了一部飞行车停到了黑蛇的病房窗外。

“你醒了。”这是黑蛇跳上飞行车后Bee问的第一句话。

“……被你发现了。有那么明显么？”被看穿了之后黑蛇干脆揭下了那张冷漠的温柔面具，又一次看到Crowley张扬恣肆的丰富表情的上司牵了牵嘴角。

“你伪装得很好，这只是经验。再稳定的复制人偏差值都不可能是0，更不要说你的门被锁上了，医院似乎还很惊慌，你的偏差值肯定往上飙过。”她指了指黑蛇抱在手里的"锚"，"除此之外，你的官腔[1]比Serpent差多了。"

“啧，我就知道。”黑蛇估计天使那边也是说的话露了马脚，Aziraphale才会起了疑心去翻病历，他翻了翻好上司帮忙顺过来他留在办公室的换洗衣物，嘴一快说了点无心之言，"医院那边交代过了？别给人家添麻烦。"

“……复制人的躯体看来还是会给你带来一些影响。”Bee白了他一眼，但还是老实交代，"已经拟了提押文书送过去，永生部出面，他们的股东海文赫尔不会为难他们。"

"不是复制人躯体。"黑蛇看着车窗外车水马龙的城市上空呢喃道，"是这个世界。"

若要说曾经地狱的恶魔们还有谁有个恶魔样子，怕是一个人都没有了。Crowley早是在地球上的时候就和同事们讲过，人心比地狱的最深处还要黑暗，玩阴谋诡计，他们玩不过人类。至于他们的死对头天使们，若不是造物主老太婆还在，他们更可能成为被人类利用的工具。但那个时候，没有一个人相信。

从医院到永生部的一路上，黑蛇不间断地拨打着天使的电话，但没有拨通任何一次。

倒腾好行头，黑蛇去面见Lucifer。刚打开门，旧日的地狱之王就扔了个球状物过来，带着十分明显的怒火。老蛇堪堪接住，是一颗燃烧着的罂粟果。这身体的反应速度还是比他原来的躯体好上不少，若是本来的身躯，这罂粟果绝对是直冲面门。

"还好你当年有自知之明。若是不把伊甸之蛇的人格给焊死，怕不是分分钟被Metatron那个混蛋天使戳穿。"Lucifer笑得瘆人，Bee识相地退了出去，留黑蛇与怒火中烧的撒旦对峙。

"……我不明白你为什么要这么生气？"黑蛇把玩起那个烧焦的罂粟果，空气中弥漫起淡淡的鸦片烟味，"我以为现在所有人应该已经达成一致了，让'恶魔'的事情烂在所有当事人的肚子里。"

"但你的天使知道以后情况就不一样了，我就知道我不能指望你这条被恋爱冲昏了头脑的衔尾蛇。"撒旦的眼神变得深邃，那通红的眼孔像是昔日地狱深处不灭的深渊之火，"你觉得你深爱的那位天使会让你这件事就这样过去吗？他会为你打抱不平。"

"不，他不会的。"Crowley抛接罂粟果的动作停下了，"他是S0061984的经手人，他自责都来不及。"

"自责也是抱不平的一种方式。"

空间突然压缩，眨眼的瞬间，黑蛇就被挪到了Lucifer跟前，鼻尖仅相距一公分，后者手里扯着黑蛇颈间依旧古板的漆黑素色领带。

"没有一个人希望Aziraphale自杀，但也不会有一个人去救。你的粗心大意和得意忘形使得事情的主动权被交到了棋盘上最不理智的那个人手里。"

Crowley不得不承认，撒旦说的全部正确。海文赫尔不希望Aziraphale自杀，因为"人性"的研究资料在他手里；永生部不希望Aziraphale自杀，因为海文赫尔会彻查天使自杀的原因，这样黑蛇的存在就会被发现，当年反对实验的人们手上便少了对海文赫尔最为致命的一个把柄，平衡会被打破，谁知道非人道实验会不会重新进行；而黑蛇本人，应该是最不希望Aziraphale死去的一个。

可他却一不小心，把牵着炸弹的引线给剪断了。

"不过，这也不是你有意为之。"Lucifer在沉默了一会儿之后，便放开了面前已是满脸悔恨的黑蛇，"你是怎么醒过来的？Anne应该封得很牢，之前的所有检查都没有松动的迹象，该是有什么急性触媒。"

"……麦角酸过敏症。"Crowley看着脚上蹬着的蛇皮靴，漆黑的大理石地面没法映照出他的脸庞，和海文赫尔的洁白大理石地面完全不同，"Aziraphale在我不知道的情况下给我用了LSD，这身子有很多不好的东西不能碰。"

"……"

永生部部长难得沉默了，他又指了指黑蛇左侧胯上的"锚"，问他这东西可有过任何异常。黑蛇一一如实回答。听完之后，Lucifer思考了一会儿，随即大笑起来。

"Crowley，我问你，"他站起来，拍了拍黑蛇的脑袋，"你觉得老太婆留了一手的可能性有多大？"

"啊？"

"也是，如果这一切都是老太婆在离开之前就盘算好的，那我们机关算尽也不会有什么改变。"

"老东西你在说什么呢？"黑蛇愈发听不懂撒旦的说辞，就算造物主对她离开后的世界也早有安排，那和现在这个烂摊子又有什么关系？他是不信那个老太婆会把她的造物们估计到这么糟糕，特别是天堂的人。

"唉……我果然还是喜欢那个听话且不会出岔子的Serpent，他至少会把我叫的年轻些。"

"……Lu。"黑蛇犹疑了一会儿，遂报出了面前的永生部部长喜欢的名号，他眼见着自己的顶头上司愣了一下，然后露出奸计得逞的微笑。

黑蛇当然知道为什么Lucifer更喜欢Serpent，因为在天堂的时候大家都叫他Lu。Serpent让他想起了天堂那些无忧无虑的日子。

"如果老太婆对一切都有安排，那一切都会是最好的安排。只是，"每每撒旦开始说老太婆的事情的时候，就表示他灰心丧气了，Crowley得把撒旦的竞争心拉回来，并且让他帮自己做事，"我不能把赌注押在一个已死之人的安排上，因此我不会回避我自己因为粗心大意而产生的过错。"

Aziraphale到现在都没有回电，快一整天了。

"我一直和Aziraphale说，我只是跟错了人；但有时我也会想，那个阳光明媚的下午，我的决定不是没有理由。你还记得你揭竿而起的缘由是——"

"好了，你这条卑鄙的老蛇。揭别人伤疤可有意思了，哼？"撒旦又扔了个东西过来，黑蛇堪堪接住，是个苹果，红艳艳的苹果，"你看了好几次手机，你的天使一直没有回你电话。才一天，就担心了？"

"所以现在轮到你来揭我的短了。"他咬了一口苹果，很甜，太甜了，典型的人造品种，"老东西，帮我找Aziraphale。你最快，Gabriel那个家伙不顶用。"

"我凭什么帮你？"

"我可以把你其实后悔万分的心情给抖出去。"六千年，Crowley怀疑了毛六千年，毕竟根据他对Lucifer的了解，这位昔日的光明天使并不是没有心。刚刚一席话证明了他的猜想。

"你找死。"

"你不敢。"

纯黑色房间里的空气剑拔弩张，居心叵测的两人笑对彼此，更是诡异万分。黑蛇其实在赌，赌面前的这个权倾朝野的地狱之王不敢浪费他手上最为重要的棋子。如果他赌输了，那他可能当场就化成灰烬。

"你很聪明。"最后，还是Lucifer放下了身后的箭阵，"也因此，我更喜欢那个傻乎乎的Serpent，做了我所有的文书工作都没有半句怨言。"

"和称呼没有关系。"永生部部长特意强调了这一点。

"好好好，和称呼没有关系。"黑蛇又啃起那个明显甜味有点调的过分了的苹果，"如果末日那天我叫你一声这称呼，末日会不会结束的更漂亮些？"

"我应该会先把你剁成好几段。"嘴上这么说，黑发男人却是已经把Aziraphale的搜查任务指派下去了，星城的每一个摄像头永生部都有权限查看，"你还想不想我帮你找那个天使了？"

"你不是已经在找了吗？"

"……所以我为什么当年要把你招募下来，我这不是找罪受么。"

"多谢夸奖。"

Aziraphale依然在海文赫尔大厦里，Crowley算是松了一口气。离开撒旦那间漆黑的办公室的时候，似是突然想到了什么，黑蛇回过头对Lucifer说：

"我其实不想醒来的。我知道所有人都喜欢Serpent。我也自私地想让Serpent替我陪在Aziraphale身边。"

"我并不想要这充满谎言的永生。"

黑蛇刚盘算着要不要绕路去伊丽莎白酒店或者天使喜欢的日料店捎点吃的再去接天使下班，Lucifer紧接着的一句话却又让黑蛇的心脏提到了嗓子眼。

"嗯？他上了去800米观景台的电梯。"

"你说什么！"

·

"劝劝我，Serpent。"

黑蛇的手机收到了来自Aziraphale的第一条短信。

"劝劝我，Crowley。"

第二条。

"告诉我你那天不痛，你现在也不痛，还能表演火焰魔法给我看。"

第三条。

Crowley恨自己的这个躯体不能用奇迹，恨所有的永生弃子都被剥夺了羽翼，恨自己没法一瞬间赶到Aziraphale身边。左胯的"锚"这天也格外安静，没有一点儿提供奇迹的意思，他第一次对这"锚"产生了嫌弃之感。

开车时不断拨打的电话号码终于被接通，狂风敲打着听筒，没有一点儿人声传进来。黑蛇大叫着天使的名字，他不敢去做最坏的想象，他希望对方能有回复。沉寂许久之后，手机又收到了新的短信：

"Crowley，嗯，是Crowley吧。"

"对，是我。你在观景台上是吗？等我，我会解——"

"你承认了啊。"新的短信猛地进来，扼住了黑蛇的七寸。

他的步调彻底乱了，他不该承认的，他应该装成Serpent，这样兴许还有一线转机。

既然如此，那只能将错就错了。

"Aziraphale，我到楼下了，别做傻事。"

飞行车直接停在了海文赫尔大厦正门口的违停带里，最大功率全速运转的电磁引擎急停后直接报废当场，晚高峰下班的人群被蛮横地拨开，黑蛇直接无视并翻过了一楼大堂的工作人员认证闸门。

他从未觉得海文赫尔的电梯如此像个蜗牛，明明都用了超音速技术却还是如此慢吞吞地一层一层蹦着数字。电话始终接通着，Aziraphale能听到话筒对面晚高峰的喧哗和直达梯里舒缓的背景音乐。

"Crowley，你能原谅我吗？我为我的愚笨道歉。要是我能早点意识到新型复制人流程的不对劲，你就不会丧失自由。"黑蛇的手机收到了这样一条短信。

"Aziraphale，这不是你的错。你和这破事儿半毛钱关系都没有！"

"可是啊，Crowley，'他们心硬如铁且愚笨无知，因此心地昏昧并与神赐的生命相隔绝'[2]。"

看到这条短信的时候，黑蛇又在脑子里骂了几万遍"新约就是白痴"。

"Aziraphale，还记得以西结书吗？无知不是不可饶恕的。只有崇拜偶像的无知与盲目才是必须怪罪的[3]。我会为你泼洒初生牛犊的鲜血，恳求她的宽恕[4]。"他竭尽全力劝说着天使，希望天使能回心转意，希望天使能为了他留在这座星城。

慢吞吞的电梯总算是到了离地800米的景观台，黑蛇一出电梯就看到了在室外露台坐着的天使。和他还是Serpent的时候，来找天使的那天一模一样，只是今天天使身旁没有酒杯。他忘记带备用氧气上来，他复制人的身躯无法离开有氧气供给的室内观景台。他竭力敲打着玻璃窗，也竭力通过电磁波呼喊着天使的名字。

黑蛇其实一直试图说服自己这和以前的物理躯体没什么不一样，只是不能随意更换了而已，可这身躯却让他连一步之遥的天使都救不回来。除非……

"Crowley，今天天气不错。双星的颜色很像太阳。"

又一条短信。黑蛇抬眼，窗外天使回头看他，不知是哭着笑还是笑着哭。

"Crowley，你还记得吗？"

"飞翔是什么样的感觉。"

事后想起来，Crowley觉得那时自己的偏差值大概是与永生同等数量级的无限大。看到Aziraphale仰面落下的一瞬，好像自己的性命完全都不重要了。他不知道自己是哪里来的勇气在没有氧气和供暖辅助的条件下拉开那扇气密安全门，然后跟着天使一起跳了下去。

理性、自我、谋略，这些东西都不存在，他只是本能地感觉自己这么做就能护天使周全，纵然按常理，他根本无法把天使救下。

至于殉情，Anthony. J. Crowley从没想过这种事情，他也从未希望Aziraphale这么做。

身体开始下落的一刹那，黑蛇只觉得左腿的"锚"突然开始发热，他不再感到寒冷，也不再有喉咙被扼住的窒息感，取而代之的是后背传来的温暖与明亮的光辉。他看不到自己的背后长出了什么，但他知道后背的东西能帮自己补上时间差，能让自己抓住Aziraphale。

"那是什么？有着好漂亮的光。"

"在往下落，是流星吗？"

"浅黄色的光，有点怀念呢。"

天使羽翼的光辉让星城的黑夜亮如白昼，在大概进入正常空气浓度圈层的时候，他抓住了Aziraphale，一把拥爱人入怀。

"Aziraphale！Aziraphale！"他叫着天使的名字，但怀中的天使一点反应没有，像是睡着了一般。这时黑蛇的理智才回过神来，他不能就这样像个流星一样坠落星城，他得物尽其用。可这具躯体根本不知道凭空长出来的羽翼要如何使用，他连像只鸽子扑棱一下翅膀都做不到。

可恶，都借到奇迹了，就只能到这里了吗……滑翔，能滑翔吗？像纸飞机一样，落到城内的某块空地上？这么想着，身后的两根翅膀忽地展开，那似乎不是像鸟一样的翅膀，而是由光凝聚而成的轻巧翼板，但有着鸟类羽翼的外形。滑翔似乎做不到，因为人型躯体构不成尾翼样的转向系统，但似乎可以试着扇一下……

Crowley好像听到什么东西断裂的声音，接着下落的速度逐渐变慢，耳边也传来羽翼扇动的声响，一如地球的初夏中带着青草气息的微风。稍微心安一些之后，黑蛇也发现，Aziraphale并不是一点反应没有，眼泪依然打湿了他胸前的衬衫，嘴中似乎还喃喃着什么。

"哎，那不是，不是……"

"是天使啊！"

"天使们不是已经没有翅膀了吗？"

"可那就是天使啊！西斯廷大教堂里画的天使！"

下面就是飞行车的行车道，很多车主都停下车来好奇地观看这从天上掉下来的怪异物什。

"啊，这可难办了。"黑蛇这才想到，除了自己好不容易因为奇迹捡回的小命，他还得好好考虑一下如何不被Lucifer和Beelzebub因为这过于招摇的事态打死。

这时，装着"锚"的腰包不知何时开了，那本盲文圣经的装订线也不知何时松脱。伴着黑蛇的降落，书从腰包里掉了出来，散开的书页如雪花般自星城的半空中纷纷落下。本应空白的书页却也不知为何有了娟秀的文字。

"Crowley……奇迹因果。"怀中真正的天使似是哭够了，吸着鼻子提醒着黑蛇，这是这副羽翼所带来的代价。

《圣经》是这个时代的违禁品，因为上帝已死；而这样的违禁品突然在市中心如此张扬地大肆传播，会给Crowley和Aziraphale带来多大的麻烦该是不言自明。更不要说……

"这又是什么？"

"起初，神创造天地……[5]"

"神啊，求你不要静默；神啊，求你不要闭口……[6]"

"是圣经！是圣经啊！上帝没有抛弃我们！"有拿到书页的老者嚷嚷起来。

"诶？圣经？那上帝已死是……"

"他老人家也许只是去放个假？"

"哈哈哈你说的好有道理。"

星城上空充斥着快活的空气。

"麻烦的事情已经发生了。"似是担心抱着自己的家伙不知道一样，天使担忧地说。

"那又如何？"黑蛇落到了一处公寓的楼顶，一落地那羽翼就作光粒般散去了，"搬到这里来以后，你什么时候见过人们这么开心？"

天使语塞，他挣脱恶魔的怀抱，但也只是傻站在一边不知如何是好。

"你就这么不希望我还活着吗？"黑蛇也任他去。尽管眼神仍有躲闪，但Crowley很清楚自己的天使至少短时间内不会再有轻生的想法了。

"不是，我只是……"Aziraphale略显尴尬地把着自己的手臂，像是下定决心一般地闭上了双眼，"我有罪。"

"你有什么罪呢？"黑蛇追问。

天使深吸一口气，遂徐徐陈述起自己的罪行：

"我自诩自己的死亡就能抵偿你的痛苦，这是傲慢。"

"嗯。"

【我一点儿也不希望你这么做。】

"我贪念你的存在，却又对Serpent放不了手，这是贪婪。"

"嗯。"

【Serpent的确比Crowley要更善解人意些。】

"我贪恋Serpent给我的安稳，却从未想过自己去彻查你的死亡，这是怠惰。"

"……嗯。"

【如果你这么做了，我可能一点儿挽回你逝去的机会就都没有了。】

"你不在的日子，我无数次地寻找你的替代品，寻求肉体上的满足，这是淫欲。"

"呵，也是。"

【可能以后，也没办法抱你了。】

"在得知你的死亡后，我多次以自残的方式来寻求自我满足，这是暴虐。"

"呃……你说是就是吧。"

【不，这不是，这只是……人之常情。】

"我其实恨过Serpent，恨他长着你的脸，恨他得到你的垂青，恨他手持你的遗产，这是嫉妒。"

黑蛇苦笑。Serpent就是他自己。

警车的鸣笛声由远及近，怕不是永生部和海文赫尔的人都闻声赶到了。

"那还有最后一个。"警车围在公寓上空，红蓝相间的灯光打在黑蛇的笑颜上，使他的笑更加意味不明，"我可是照顾你的人，我能作证你没有犯暴食之罪。"

Aziraphale一时想不出任何反驳的话语。

"天使，我啊……"

Crowley想再多说点什么，可意识开始涣散，似是那几秒钟的缺氧和超速下坠的副作用开始醒转。他喉头一甜，有什么粘腻的液体从唇齿间溢出，口腔里都是铁锈的衰败气息。天使堪堪把他接住，他能听到周围吵吵嚷嚷的声音，还有他从未听过的，Aziraphale那如伦敦的威斯敏斯特钟一般坚定的话语：

"我不会和他分开的！我怎么可能把他交给你们！"

"海文赫尔不配拥有他！"

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] 指标准英语。

[2] Ephesians 4:18 They are darkened in their understanding and separated from the life of God because of the ignorance that is in them due to the hardening of their hearts.

[3]  Isaiah 44:9  All who make idols are nothing, and the things they treasure are worthless. Those who would speak up for them are blind; they are ignorant, to their own shame.

[4] Ezekiel 45:18-20 This is what the Sovereign Lord says: In the first month on the first day you are to take a young bull without defect and purify the sanctuary. The priest is to take some of the blood of the sin offering and put it on the doorposts of the temple, on the four corners of the upper ledge of the altar and on the gateposts of the inner court. You are to do the same on the seventh day of the month for anyone who sins unintentionally or through ignorance; so you are to make atonement for the temple.

[5] Genesis 1:1

[6] Psalm 83:1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉我笔下的剧天使一直很被动，但也可能是我习惯于从老蛇的视角来写的原因。  
> 完结前会尽可能把角色特征给拉回来的_(:з」∠)_


	8. Chapter 8

·

格外嘈杂的环境，时不时混着些争吵打架的喧哗，“抱歉”、“不好意思”、“我往这边坐坐给您留个位子”……身边的人无数次地重复着类似的语句。脑袋下是软弹却又踏实的质感，黑蛇没来由地感到安心，但手臂上输液针被拉扯的疼痛让他完全丧失了沉湎于温柔乡的念头。

与海文赫尔附属医院不同，这个地方的天花板是暗淡的深绿色，老旧的荧光灯管微微闪烁，勉强在质检合格范围内工作着，让人想到从前的地狱。黑蛇脑袋下枕着的是天使的大腿，Aziraphale正帮他把差点儿被急救推车撞倒的输液架往里挪一些。

“哦，Crowley，你醒了。”天使身上不再穿着海文赫尔公司的透明机能风外套，而是披着永生部的黑色风衣，“这儿的医生护士比较……实用主义，你没什么大碍就让你把床位空出来了。”

天使明显有些惊慌，似是第一次见公立医院的阵仗。黑蛇拍了拍他的肩让他别担心，便坐了起来。

星城中心人民医院，永生部旗下唯一接受复制人医疗需求且可报销医保的公立医院，也因此，相较于海文赫尔那些私立医院的宁静祥和，此处的急诊更如一番地狱之景。黑蛇作为Serpent的时候跑过这儿很多次，安排刑侦队中复制人的一些医疗事宜，也顺便来配一些外伤药和感冒药。

“那个……”

看黑蛇不慌不忙地整理起有些松脱的输液吊针，天使不免担心起来，毕竟在他一个海文赫尔公子哥儿的观念里，这种事情都应该叫护士来做，公立医院乱糟糟的环境他也有些许不满。特别是强求依然昏迷着的Crowley让出床位的这件事。

“没什么大事情的，别小题大做。”黑蛇看了看移动支架上的三个输液袋，两个是专门用来调复制人内循环平衡的，一个是葡萄糖，毫无准备的高空坠落果然对复制人身体造成了不小的负担，“我在急诊躺了几天？”

“大概一个礼拜。”天使老老实实回答。

“……那我在这走廊又睡了几天？”能在中心医院的急诊躺一个礼拜已是万幸，而且身上也没有被人动过刀子的痕迹，该是伤得不重，黑蛇稍微放下点心来。

“三天左右。我记不太得时间了。”天使揉了揉眼睛，Crowley这才发现Aziraphale 的气色并不是很好。

“你是不是也——”黑蛇的第一反应是天使也和他一样，因为速降落下了什么隐患，但关切的话语立马被天使打断。

“我只是没怎么睡觉而已。这地方忙忙碌碌的，看着他们跑来跑去我也不知道过了多少日子。”Aziraphale紧了紧披在身上的外套，中心医院的空调打得很大，“不过总是有护士在你输液到最后一滴的时候过来给你换吊瓶，也换了好几次了。”

“我很抱歉。”天使紧接着说，一点儿也不给黑蛇插嘴的机会，似是在忏悔一般，“不是‘锚’的奇迹的话，我便真的害了你，无论是Crowley还是Serpent。我只是，难以接受亲手将你束缚在了一个僵化的复制人躯壳里的事实。我让你变成了笼中的金丝雀，我让你变成了一个怪物，我让你……”

天使泣不成声。眼泪化在中心医院急诊楼的喧闹里，这只是这个地方过于常见的情景之一。根据永生部的数据统计，为复制人疗伤、诊治、修复最为频繁的所有权人群的所属阶层，反而是整个星城的中下收入人群。他们对自己身边的复制人付出了最多的真情实感，却因为收入问题只能来含医保报销的中心医院抢号、就医。

也许整个星城，只有这里能看到为复制人的伤痛、煎熬、逝去而流的眼泪。

“……刚醒来的时候，我不是没有想过一了百了。”黑蛇拍着一旁天使颤抖的背脊，将自己的心声娓娓道来，“但昔日的同事们那么拼命把我救了回来，甚至不惜使用已是违禁的奇迹，这想法便被我抛在脑后了。”

“可是，当知道你不对劲了之后，这个想法又浮上了水面。我想告诉你我还活着，却也知道这真相会给你带来多大的折磨，更不要说我根本不知道要如何用这样的身躯来面对你。”天使的眼泪好似变成输液管中“滴答滴答”落下的液滴，直接落进了黑蛇心里，驱使他把所有的真相倾泻而出，“所以我逃了。我贪婪地想要在自己‘死’后依然留在你的身边。我从未想过我能醒来，我也从未想要醒来。”

“说被困在这样的身躯里不痛苦，那是不可能的。”

“对不起，对不起，对不起，”黑蛇的倾诉让天使的负罪感更为强烈，悲伤溢出眼眶，像坏掉的水龙头，眼泪从指缝间涌出，“我要是能再谨慎一点的话，我要是能多长一个心眼的话，我要是能不被肉欲所驱使的话，我要是能满足于有S陪伴的美好现实的话，你就不会——”

“我就不会醒来，你也依然，能开开心心地过日子。”Crowley把哭个不停的爱人拉进怀里，“真相总是残酷的，但真相也是最为良善的。我为什么能在这儿接受还算不错的治疗，那意味着真相做到了它应该做的事。”

“你……”Aziraphale吸了吸鼻子，黑蛇揩了揩他红通通的眼眶，“你说这里的治疗还不错？你别开玩笑了，你——”

“和海文赫尔自然是不能比。”老蛇翻了翻手机，社交媒体推送的头条新闻和他预料的如出一辙，“但永生部没把我这么一个偏差值高到天上去了的复制人关在牢里，而只是用了个监视拷环送到这儿来好生诊治，还他妈的划我自己的医保，那证明我鲁莽的判断还是起到了点正面效果的。”

他敲了敲脖子上闪着红光的拷环，表示自己作为一个前·永生部公务员还是什么都知道一点的，然后，他把调出来的新闻界面送到了天使面前。

头条新闻显示，星城各地爆发大规模游行活动，人类、复制人以及诸多永生弃子均对“上帝已死”这一说辞提出质疑，并且要求彻查之前的“恶魔”系复制人事件；文化部亦尾随提出议案，要求《圣经》及其相关典籍均恢复市场流通地位，其他宗教书籍亦同。

永生部不会插手这种事，最多派点民警维持维持现场秩序。这便意味着，海文赫尔里的某些人，要倒台了。

“Crowley，有邮件。”

手机提示音响，黑蛇让天使帮忙打开查看，是永生部来的邮件，里面就几句话：

“醒了？滚过来，好好讲讲你他妈的干了什么好事！—— Satan”

·

“我是他的所有权人！我会好好看着他的！我不会让他再出任何岔子的！所以，所以……”

这是永生部下达对“EVIL-S0061984-R”号复制人的判决书时，Aziraphale作为所有权人出庭说的最后一句话，没等他把话说完，他就被法警架出了证人席。

“Aziraphale，”

他将永永远远地记得黑蛇转过身来对他说的这句话，直到时间的尽头。

“选S。”

Crowley说这话的时候，是笑着的。

天使也是在出庭时第一次知道，没了“锚”的庇佑，恶魔本尊的信息量给复制人躯体带来的负荷只能让黑蛇再有20年的时间。“圣经事件”所引起的骚乱，与由此牵出的“恶魔”系复制人的非法研究功过相抵，永生部仅对有高偏差值的“EVIL-S0061984-R”号复制人进行活动制限，且取消其一切劳动权利与政治权利终身；而这对只剩20年的Crowley来说，只不过是死刑缓期执行。

Aziraphale不明白，Lucifer那天说的很清楚，他不会追究黑蛇的过失，只是要他付出一点小小的代价。天使从未想过这小小的代价是开始倒计时的生命和暗无天日的囚笼。他便在庭上请求永生部法官，能不能再想想别的办法。

20年，只有20年，往昔的三百分之一。他保证自己能看管好Crowley，他只求再陪黑蛇20年，所以他提出了异议，也因此，他被铁面无私的永生部法官Dagon给请离了坐席。

但天使并没有被直接扔出永生部，而是被遣到了Lucifer那间漆黑的办公室。

“你说好不追究他责任！你怎么能……”看着旧日地狱之王格外严肃的神情，天使不禁语塞。

赤红的眼瞳像是黑暗中摇曳的灯火，和海文赫尔的CEO的蓝绿色眸子中所蕴含的话语一样，捉摸不定。

“我的确不追究他的过失，但我必须给星城的居民、给海文赫尔那边一个妥善的交代。”Lucifer饶有趣味地看着面前的小不点儿天使，他从以前开始就非常疑惑，那条伊甸之蛇究竟喜欢这傻天使什么，“我只是拿他这有期限的生命来做了点文章罢了。”

20年的寿命是由于“锚”的消失所产生的，是由于复制人的残破身躯所依托的奇迹消失所产生的，并不是永生部的决断，而是黑蛇跳下海文赫尔大厦的那一刻就注定好的结果。或者，是从他被塞进一个残破不堪的身子里的那一刻起，就注定好的结果。

伊甸之蛇一直都知道，他只是一直没有告诉Aziraphale。

“那至少，让我陪他走完最后一程。”天使如此反驳，“别让他在冰冷的白色隔间里度过剩下的这些日子，起码让他像个人一样活着。”

“这是我该背负的。”

“他是我的罪。”

Lucifer突然觉得他和黑蛇商量好的那些事情对面前这个纯真的天使而言是不是过于残忍了，他很久没在白色的永生弃子眼里再次看到天堂的光辉，那光辉叫做责任与担当。可问题在于，除了他们商量好的这个对策，没有别的方法让黑蛇摆脱这有限生命的桎梏，也没有别的方法让黑蛇获得他真正想要的自由。因此，地狱之王只好重新拿起名为“暴虐”的宝剑，挥剑斩断这连了六千多年的莹莹红线，再一次地，做世界上唯一一个恶人。

“你可以随时去探望他，和他一起住在那个小隔间里也不要紧。他现在是星城人民的心灵支柱，待遇会好些，大概会给到三星级宾馆的住房待遇，你不用太过担心。”撒旦递了一份文件到天使手里，“只是，我这里还有另一份提案，可以让EVIL-S0061984-R保持永生的提案。”

那橄榄色的眼瞳亮起，却在仔细拜读了手中文件之后又黯淡了下去。

20年的存活期限是由于复制人躯体无法承载恶魔本尊的灵魂与意识所携带的巨大信息量所致，因此，只要适当削减Anthony. J. Crowley这一人格的信息量，再重新申请有疗愈奇迹的“锚”，原则上可以让其恢复到永恒的寿命长度。目前看来，最好的替代方案就是Serpent。

简言之，让黑蛇抛弃Crowley的人格，留下Serpent这一点点残余，并追加申请新的“锚”，便可以让黑蛇活下来，并且也能用一些话术恢复其政治权利和劳动权利。

而说得再简单、再直白一点——

“Crowley还是Serpent，我只能选一个。”Aziraphale意识到，适才永生部部长提到老蛇的时候，用的是复制人编号，而不是两个名字中的任意一个。

那黑衣黑发的男人点了点头，天使的手上赫然出现一支有着盘蛇雕刻的钢笔，那金色的小蛇缠上他的指尖，吐了吐信子对他说：“选S。”

过去的种种如电影一般在天使的脑海里放映起来：每每下班等在海文赫尔大厦外的飞行车，书店暖黄灯光映照下窗外的老宾利；星城伊丽莎白酒店的蛋糕，伦敦利兹的最后一顿晚餐；性事后细致入微的清洗，末日后热情似火的拥抱；平安夜的《莎士比亚全集》，平安夜的《哈姆雷特》剧票……然后“咔”的一声，像是老电影的胶片被剪断，被接上的是氧气面罩，神经中枢，洁净车间流水线，像牲畜一样被吊着的复制人躯体，还有那一句：“编号S0061984，实验失败，进行废弃处理。”

但是，他被拯救了。覆盖在泼满血色的纯白之上的，是Serpent和Crowley的笑容，两人的笑容重合在一起，都是温柔恬淡的，都是饱含苦涩的。伯爵茶，威士忌，到头来，其实都是透亮的黄金，没有什么区别。褪去伪装之后，剩下的只是那纯粹到不能再纯粹的，名为爱的情感。

黑蛇不过是想赖在他身边，不过是想有尊严地活下去而已。自己是不是Anthony. J. Crowley，对黑蛇来说早就不重要了 。

但他在意。

“这是对我的惩罚是吗？一定要我二选一。”天使终是没有拔出那支钢笔，缠上他指尖的金色小蛇也悻悻盘回了笔帽上，“是那家伙的主意吧，把Serpent的优势定的这么大。”

Lucifer干笑了两声，算是肯定了。

“他是我的罪，我不能再让他一个人背负这些。Crowley还是Serpent。我选Crowley。”Aziraphale把笔和文件放到永生部部长面前，看似放弃了救下黑蛇的机会。可板夹触碰玻璃台面的那一刻，他却追了一句话：

“但20年和永恒，我选永恒。”

“天堂降下，地狱升起。我不再是天使了，我可以贪婪一些的。”天使继续说，“爱人和永恒，我全都要。”

目送天使那披着黑蛇的永生部黑色风衣离去的背影，撒旦有些明白为什么伊甸之蛇会把着这个天使不放。他也许是一个哭哭啼啼干啥啥不行的软柿子，但在别人最需要他的时候，他一定会给出惊喜。而恶魔们，最遭不住的就是彻底的绝望之时所洒落下来的希望晨曦。

撒旦唤了两声此世已不存之名，好似两声繁复冗长的摇摆叹息[1]。

“你救了他那么多次，也是该轮到他救你一次了。”

“佳偶天成。”

漆黑的办公室里只剩下一把轻轻旋转着的办公椅。

·

“怎么是你？” 在这白房子里过了约莫一年多的寂静日子，Crowley总算是等到了第一位客人，他满心欢喜地期待着是不是Aziraphale来探望他了，却在看到昔日上司那血色眼瞳时垮下脸来。

“哦？怎么，不高兴见到你的好领导啊？”Lucifer摇了摇手上的文件袋，“那这好消息，也就此作废好了。”

好消息？对他一个死缓的复制人来说能有什么好消息？能在有三星待遇的房间里住20年，并且由于文化部的放开和纸张制造技术的进步，也能读一些实体书籍消磨时间，这对黑蛇来说已经是最大的恩赐。当然，如果说Aziraphale能来看看他就更好了。

这一年里，天使从未来看过他一眼。

“什么好消息？他没签‘哈米吉多顿’的记忆删除申请，我迟早得死。”黑蛇抚了抚一不小心带到会客室来的书，那是弥尔顿的《失乐园》，“还有19年。”

每天睡前看着牢笼里的白色天花板，Crowley无数次地想，天使是不是已经不要他了；或者选择太过痛苦，天使干脆把所有和伊甸之蛇有关的记忆给如数删除了。他知道自己给天使的爱是强加的，也因此，他并不指望天使对他有什么体面的回应。

就算，在他被安到这个复制人躯体里之前，他们的确有过一段还算不错的同居日子，如新婚燕尔。

“好消息就是，你不用死了，你会得到永生。”文件通过玻璃窗子下的缝隙被递了进来，黑蛇看了看这份协议，摇了摇头。

“拜托，我以前是干这个的，我还不知道这复制人躯壳的能耐吗？”他把文件拍在玻璃窗上，一字一句地给窗外翘着二郎腿颇为悠哉的Lucifer解释起来，“不谈之前那本盲文《圣经》的‘锚’是怎么莫名其妙落到我手里的，这个世界上应该不可能再有第二份老太婆留下来的东西，或者第二份和老太婆留下来的东西有同等份额奇迹的造物。而没有同等份额的奇迹作为‘锚’，并且在我没有删减记忆的条件下，根本不足以让我得到永生，这纸协议本身就是无效的。”

“你再仔细看看。”那旧日的地狱之王点了点黑蛇拍在玻璃上的文件，眼中满是嘲讽的笑意，“上面有永生部和海文赫尔的公章，还有我本人和Metatron那老混蛋的签名，你觉得是无效的吗？”

被这么一说，黑蛇愣了一下，赶紧把文件翻转过来并翻到最后一页，上面实打实地有面前撒旦所说的公章与签字。

“……啊我知道了，你们得给老百姓一个交代。光是拎出几个海文赫尔的‘代表’当枪使，作惩戒恶人、恶有恶报的幌子还不够。”他看着那纸协议狂笑起来，“我是你们的工具人，是让世人知道‘善有善报’的工具人。”

20年，对舆论的淡去来说够长了。没有人会关心星城的“天使”20年后如何如何，他们只关心星城的“天使”当下过得好不好。

“Lu，连仅剩的20年，都不让我安生吗？”那纸协议上并没有让黑蛇签名的地方，他没得选。

只是，听了对面好下属自暴自弃的一席话，Lucifer的脸黑了下来。

“讲真，要不是你这么一提，我还真没想到可以这么造作。”

会客室的玻璃窗突然间消失，撒旦直接揪了黑蛇的领口把他拽到面前，看守根本来不及拦，Crowley都能嗅到那充斥着地狱烈火的愤怒吐息。

“你刚刚说的，是个好主意不假，但那纸协议上可是有海文赫尔的限制令。旧天堂的，不可作假、不可违背的限制令。”Lucifer坦白，他也不知道自己在气什么，是气这个下属根本不好好看文书，或是气这个下属没有大大方方地接受自己的好意，还是气这条黑蛇看任何事情都已经要戴上一副表示怀疑的有色眼镜。

“限制……令？”黑蛇看了看手边协议的金色边框，面前这个愤怒的黑发男人所言非虚，“可这应该——”

“对，不可能。在上帝撒手人寰的现在理应是不可能的。”撒旦放开了黑蛇，后者都没有顾得上去整理仪容，遂坐下来逐字逐句地分析起这张协议的内容，“我问过海文赫尔方面，Metatron不肯说。”

作为永生部公务员的两位都明白，若是在现在的条件下要让Metatron牵头组织所有大天使用所剩不多的奇迹下限制令，那至少，对海文赫尔来说，一定是发生了紧急事态。而这所谓的紧急事态，则断然是EVIL-S0061984-R的新“锚”。

两人交换了个眼神，上述的一切便都了然于心。

“所以，我只要等着这个‘锚’被送到这里来就行了是吗？”黑蛇完完整整地将协议阅读完毕后得出了这样的结论，但他没来由地感觉哪里怪怪的，特别是协议全文中，关于这支“锚”的特性，它究竟是什么，一个字都没有提。

“不。你今天就得卷铺盖走人。”一旁的看守递给Lucifer一个板夹，永生部部长草草签了几笔，这流程就算走完了。

“什——”

“我只是来告诉你这件事顺便让永生部的流程走得快一些，海文赫尔那边催得紧，更不要说，”撒旦拍了两下手，似是让老蛇赶紧行动起来，“你们这些恶魔遭的罪得到平反之后，这永生部VIP监狱的床位可是紧俏货色呢。”

·

Crowley没有多少行李，相比较于要还给囚笼管理部门的衣物，他更多需要打包的，是信件和书。

这一年里，几乎每天他都会收到星城居民的信件和礼物。不知道什么人把他的故事和他所做的事情美化了一下传了开去，Serpent这个人完全成为了值得平反的事例典型。从不人道的改造实验中苟活了下来，却依旧惦念着自己的爱人；不想让爱人背负罪孽，于是修改了自己的记忆以复制人的身份陪在爱人身边；意图以残破之躯挽救想起一切试图自杀的爱人，以自我牺牲得到上帝的垂怜；却因程序正义不得不受困于囚笼，想在最后的日子里见上爱人一面而不得。

看守们也乐得给他送快递，因为那些礼物黑蛇都不要，看守们能捞点好处。巧克力、蛋糕、玫瑰花，黑蛇也常常跟看守们侃大山，说这些东西还是让看守们带回去，他们的另一半一定会很高兴。可看守们却说，他们的家里人都巴不得要黑蛇一句箴言，因为现在外面都把黑蛇看成是上帝的“遗物”；而作为看守的他们倒是觉得Crowley也没有星城线上社区里传得那样神乎其神。

“哦，所以我一个恶魔变成了那老太婆的遗产？”他曾经这么和一个永生弃子看守调侃。

“现在网上的确是这么说的。不过这要是真的，我估计老太婆会直接过来把你的舌头砍断。”这看守憨憨笑着回应，他也是个旧日恶魔。

最让黑蛇哭笑不得的是，外头那不恰当的舆论似乎把20年给传成了2年，送来的信件和礼物都搞得跟白事似的。他大概花了有一个月的时间妥善回复了几封明显搞错了他的寿命并且哭天抢地的信件，没法上网的黑蛇都能想到社交媒体上能吵成什么样子。

除了这些他疲于应对的事情以外，大概每半个月他会收到一份快递，一份匿名快递。每次都用牛皮纸和麻绳工工整整地包装起来，每次都附上一把满天星，每次都是一本书。他想着可以用阅读来消磨时间，并且在星城，纸张是很贵重的东西，便没有让看守拿了去；但看守见了却告诉他，也就在黑蛇的判决书下来后不久，人马座双星的卫星II上成功种出了竹子，并且和该卫星上的本土植物纤维相结合，印刷纸张的制作不再是难事，文化部也放宽了审核，允许一些公认的文学名著印刷成实体在市场上流通。简言之，书并不再是贵重的东西，看守们的工资也都能轻易负担得起。

然而，在信件渐渐少了以后，这份书籍包裹的恒常性便凸显了出来。书雷打不动地每两周送来一本，匿名、满天星，但内容却没有什么关联。《十四行诗》、《1984》、《叶芝诗集》、《华氏451》、《失乐园》、《美丽新世界》、《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》……[2] 就像是熟知黑蛇的阅读习惯一般，Crowley约莫每两周能看完一本，隔天新的书就又会被送过来。

也因此，这24本书成了他整理行囊离开时不小的负担。

“所以，你为什么会有这么多书？是小粉丝送的礼物？不能扔掉吗？”来接他的Bee一边调侃一边嫌弃，那些书其实并不是印厂再版的新品，明显是有些旧的东西。

行李车会帮黑蛇把东西先放到永生部的公寓，在海文赫尔那边的事情安排妥当之前，Crowley都会住在永生部的附属楼里。

“算是吧，只是……唉，我也不知道，劳烦你把这些都送到公寓那边了。”黑蛇讪笑，但往自己的直属上司手里塞了一本书，是不知道为什么混在那每两周一次的包裹里的，Gabriel自产自销的小黄本。

Bee看了看手里的东西，翻了几页，遂“啪”地合上。苍蝇王的表情告诉老蛇，今天晚上大天使有罪受了。

目送行李车离开，黑蛇坐上了Bee前往海文赫尔的飞行车。根据协议所列条款，在得到人身自由之后，EVIL-S0061984-R需先行至海文赫尔办理“锚”的变更申报和领取登记手续，此后其行政权利与劳动权利会自动恢复。黑蛇有一搭没一搭地和上司聊着，但他没告诉Beelzebub和Lucifer的是，他留下那些书的原因，是因为那些书上，不知为何有很怀念的气息。

“说起来，你把头发剪了啊。”Bee突然提及，“衣服也特意没有穿你进去时的那套？”

“嗯。毕竟Serpent的红色长发和古板的白衬衫已经过于深入人心了。”黑蛇掏出一副墨镜带上，金丝边圆框平光镜实在是不适合他。

·

金鱼的记忆只有7秒，在Crowley眼里，乌合之众的记忆也差不多。海文赫尔大厦一如既往地熙熙攘攘，但只是剪短了头发，换了身衣服，就没人再记得他就是一石激起千层浪的Serpent。他只在过安检时由于过高的偏差值被拦了一下，以及在上台阶时由于不甚习惯的两腿反应误差绊了一跤。

他看着手机上发来的通知邮件，思绪万千。他要去的那个楼层，本来正是“恶魔”系复制人的实验室和制造车间所在的楼层，现在被改成了“锚”的申请用度楼层。

海文赫尔沿袭了天堂的“优良”传统，登记流程繁复冗杂，有的表格甚至要填连黑蛇自己都记不完全的复制人躯体编号，闹得他去了好几次盥洗室扫描自己尾椎上的那根条码。

黑蛇几乎是爬着从天使小姐姐手里接过最后一张表格，但这最后一张表格的内容让黑蛇愣在当场。

【你是否同意将你的一切都毫无保留地交给你的“锚”？】

那张纸上只有这样一句话，硬挺的棉质纸四边是和协议书如出一辙的天堂限制令。

不可作假，不可违抗。

“认真的？”黑蛇抬眼看了看面前微笑的天使小姐姐，后者没有回答，只是礼貌地做了一个“请”的手势。

这天的66层，除了黑蛇，再没有其他来办理“锚”相关业务的客户。

“请稍等一下。”

向来精明的伊甸之蛇放下了笔，转而调出手机里扫描好的电子版协议翻看起来，他有点担心这是不是海文赫尔的阴谋，Lucifer又好死不死地被人骗了。可蹊跷的是，空气中没有任何诡计的腥臭，只有一如那个初夏雨后般的宁静与安心。

他不知道自己应不应该冒这个风险，毕竟他不知道Aziraphale现在怎么样了。他不知道自己的心灵寄托还在不在这个世界上，而他又是不是得在这个糟糕的世界继续苟活下去。

“……如果我不签这张纸，会怎么样？”

他想好了，他不能签这个不明不白的字，更不要说对方要求的是签他的真名。谁知道海文赫尔在想些什么。

接待的年轻天使似是没想到黑蛇会来这么一出，说了句“请稍等”，便到后台去打了个电话。接待厅顿时变得格外安静。黑蛇看着那张有着限制令的厚棉纸，不由得生出一丝愧疚之情来。这支能让他恢复永生的“锚”让海文赫尔用了两次限制令，断不是什么凡俗之物，其所拥有的奇迹也应该不是普通的“锚”所能衡量的。某种程度上来说，旧天堂拿出了最高的诚意对待他一介恶魔，他应该感恩戴德地收下才是，不管前路是多黑暗的深渊。

不过，从另一个角度来说，海文赫尔这操作，莫名有点像嫁女儿。

也是，如果让Crowley站在海文赫尔一众天使的角度，要他把他最宝贵的东西拿出来去救一个毫不相关之人的性命，他也会一二三四五地列出各项流氓条例才是。

这么想着，黑蛇便拔开了那支染有奇迹的钢笔，龙飞凤舞地签下了自己许久不用的天堂真名。

“哦，您签掉了啊。”天使小姐姐正巧回来，似是领导的重压让她透不过气来，看到黑蛇好好把契约签掉，她如释重负。

“我想了想，还是同意吧，我也没有什么损失。”

话虽如此，但黑蛇想的却是：如果被坑了，他就自裁，反正两张契约上都没有写他必须得活下去。

“好的请稍等，我去将您的‘锚’取来。”年轻的女性天使又一次离开了66层。

海文赫尔的安静让黑蛇难以习惯，就算是从前在这栋大楼里工作的时日，他也从未在如此静谧的氛围下等待过。他甚至都能听到尘埃在耳边飘动的声响。

他不知等了多久，他只知道自己是一大清早过来的，乘着人马座双星粉紫色的朝霞；而现在，两颗“新太阳”落下，藏青色的天幕上依稀映着些残留的粉红色光辉，星城的一天即将结束。海文赫尔大厦的电梯，自那位天使小姐姐离开后，就再没有在66层停留过。

我应该是被坑了。Crowley理所当然地这么认为。

黑蛇想着自己是不是得就这样在海文赫尔大厦的66层过夜之时，电梯间的提示铃响了起来，随之而来的，是一个非常耳熟却显得更为欢快的声音：

“等，等一下啦，我怎么知道你要的这么急啊！奇迹的无穷大形式证明我根本来不及整理成文的啊！还有更重要的？什么更重要的？Crowley？Crowley？！CROWLEY！！！啊啊啊——我完全把这件事忘记了！！！哦我天，现在几点了？那一层来着？66？现在是——”

“你现在就在66层啊，”黑蛇走到电梯间，他可是看着那傻乎乎的棉花糖追着那投影出Gabriel的智能随身装置演了一出好戏，“我亲爱的天使。”

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] “繁复冗长的摇摆叹息”其实是1990年英文初版兆的印刷错误，将sign印刷成了sigh。在本人的好兆头同人文作品中有多次使用，自设为老蛇的原名。

[2] 可以算是这篇文起笔的灵感书单了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事实上，上一章就可以算是有留白的终章了。  
> 只是有很多伏笔都没收，并且略带私心地想让老蛇用这个12小时的身子和天使来上那么一回，便有了这把很多留白都填掉以至于没什么美感的最后一章。  
> 如果不看肉，并且对某些伏笔都已经有思考了的话，上一章就可以停了。  
> 如果要看肉，或者对前文有些伏笔还不是很清楚的，可以将这章当作最终解答来阅读。  
> 这篇的结尾其实没有想好怎么排疏密，也不确定车究竟放在哪个部分，所以有些乱七八糟的，请谅解，并请不吝赐教。

·

“我亲爱的天使，”不等Aziraphale回话，黑蛇便像个怨妇一样阴阳怪气起来，“一年啊，整整一年，365天，换算成星历可是400多天，你都没有来看过我一眼。我可是只剩20年的一个可怜人，你好狠的心……”

那婊里婊气的调调却在见了天使逐渐红起来的眼眶以后失了生气，天使似乎在强忍着眼泪不让自己哭。Crowley不知道要怎么办才好了，社交常识告诉他，他应该走上前像哄小孩一样安慰对方；可理性告诉他，他现在做什么都不对，他应该让对方自己缓过来，然后告诉他这一年里究竟发生了什么。

理性还告诉他，他的“锚”还没来，他不能贸贸然离开海文赫尔。

黑蛇便看着天使对Gabriel嘟哝了句“好的我知道了，我会尽快弄好的”之后，愤然将智能穿戴设备给关了。随即那奶油华夫配色的人影深呼吸了几口，平复好心情，竭力保持一个专业的复制人工程师模样，转而面对在一旁早是等了许久的伊甸之蛇。

他做好了一切的心理准备，Crowley以怎样残破不堪的姿态出现在他眼前他都能保证泰然处之。可为什么，当这条老蛇完好无缺地出现在自己面前，甚至还能和自己开玩笑说他们有一年没见了的时候，胸口的大坝像是迎来了洪峰一般，波涛拍打着闭锁的心壁，水面涨到红了眼眶，涨到快要从那橄榄色的两扇闸门里倾泻而下。

两片薄唇轻启，像是那水坝闸门上的栓子，而天使胸口的洪水势必会伴着熟悉的苏格兰腔轰然而出。他很清楚，他再清楚不过，自己软弱的本性。但他已经决定不能再让Crowley为自己担心了，所以他把手里的文件夹拍上了黑蛇的脸面，阻止了那堪堪松动的水闸栓子的开启。

他不可以再给黑蛇耍酷的机会，他不可以让黑蛇再营造出值得依赖的形象，他不可以再让自己一昧躺倒在黑蛇的庇佑之下。一年前他就这么决定好了。

他知道黑蛇要说什么，他也知道自己会在黑蛇说出这个词的当下溃不成军，那唇形俨然想说的是——“笨蛋”。

“哎哟！Aziraphale你干什么！”无情打过来的文件夹还是磕到了黑蛇高挺的鼻梁，墨镜后的兽瞳里是满眼的委屈。

但他还是在视线被遮挡的一瞬看到天使偷偷吸了吸鼻子，还用袖子擦了擦眼角。

“咳咳，抱歉让你等了这么久，我是来和你商讨‘锚’的相关事宜的。”天使试图让自己保持镇静，可不知为何，大悲过后却是大喜，他有点憋不住想笑的心情，尾音都微微颤抖着上扬……

天使那浅金色的圆脑袋蓦地消失在黑蛇的视野里，黑蛇往脚下看去，天使突然抱着脑袋蹲在自己面前喃喃自语：

“不行了，我投降！为什么就是不行呢！Aziraphale啊！我啊！争点气啊！明明都用全息成像排练过那么多遍了！”

呃，Crowley觉得自己好像听到了很不得了的事情。

“Aziraphale？”黑蛇便也坐到地上，小心翼翼地挪到天使身边，像是靠近一只受惊的小白兔，“你刚才说，你是来跟我说‘锚’的事情的？”

精明的伊甸之蛇其实已经从适才天使的字里行间猜了个七七八八，但他也有点不太敢相信海文赫尔会同意如此鲁莽的提案，他还是得听天使亲口告诉他。

见天使依旧抱着脑袋不作回应，黑蛇便揪上天使的后颈领子，大力往后一拽，Aziraphale便和他一样坐到了地上，当然，还伴着一声惊恐的尖叫。

“看来在你勉强自己的这一年里，行为处事也没变圆滑多少。”黑蛇托着腮帮子，幸灾乐祸地看着一旁狼狈不堪的天使。

其实Crowley也没特意想过他和Aziraphale感人至深的再会可能是什么样的。他也希望天使能大哭着撞到他怀里，或者趁他在办理业务排队时点点自己的后背给自己来个惊喜，起码按常理，或者按一些传统剧本的老套路，绝对不该是现在这个样子。

不过，对于他们两个心口不一的家伙而言，如今这种轻松愉快的氛围才最为合适也说不定。

“呃……唉，Crowley你知道吗，”天使扁了扁嘴，遂叹了口气，抱着膝盖坐好，慢吞吞地交代起来，“Gabriel跟我说，Lucifer把你折磨得不成人样。就算你能挺过来，也不会是……你现在这么好的样子。”

“你见过Lucifer，你觉得他是那样一人么？”

“那你算是承认了那道选择题是你出的？”

黑蛇一愣，反应过来时嘴角早是情不自禁地扬起。他被他亲爱的天使反将了一军。

“嗯，那题是我出的，我也希望你选Serpent，但你似乎给了我一张意料之外的答卷。”他笑着承认，并且漫不经心地把适才砸到他脸上的文件夹打开，里面应该有他想要的答案。

文件夹里是有永生部和海文赫尔公章以及两位老大签名的协议复印件，还有一堆奇怪的草稿纸，一张辅助设备的设计图，以及一个放在密封袋里的素色指环。

“所以，哪个是能让Metatron同意出两份限制令的‘锚’？”黑蛇傻眼了，因为随便哪个都不像，除非……

然后，他听一旁的天使“扑哧”笑了一声。

“你真的没反应过来吗？你最好不要给我装傻。”天使说着轻松的话语，却是一把将那堆草稿纸和设计图纸给抢了过来，似是他更宝贝的是这些纸头而不是那明显更贵一些的指环,“刚刚前台小姐姐离开的时候说了什么？”

去将您的“锚”取来。离开的那位女性天使是这么说的。

“我记得你刚刚在电梯里说，奇迹的无穷大形式？”黑蛇把玩着那个素色指环，没有银那么软，也没有铁那么硬，他应该猜对了。

“无穷大的奇迹，如果除以二还是同一形式的无穷大的话……”空气中闪过一丝银色的光芒，Aziraphale从领口里拽出了一根银色链子，而那链子上是另一枚素色指环。

而在另一枚指环出现的一瞬间，黑蛇手中的指环径直穿过密封袋，强行扣上了他的左手无名指。

“哎这……”这指环就像长在肉里了一样，根本不给黑蛇拒绝的机会，“天使，你是不是有点过分？”

“让你再不动声色地离开我吗？”天使站起，向依旧坐在地上的黑蛇伸出手，窗外的星辰和天使胸前的指环有着一样的光芒，“选S，我会一直记着你说的这句话。”

“……败给你了。”

混在黑蛇行李中的协议原件上，“锚”这个字的后面无一例外显现出了一个括号，括号里是——“天使Aziraphale”。

·

“你不后悔吗？那可是你的立足之本，你就那样给了我一半，也只是能让我活下去而已。”

大概是提交了论文之后的某个闲适日子，天使在要爱人抚慰的时候，身下亲吻着他下颌骨的黑蛇问了如此煞风景的问题。

“也不仅仅是这样。”他揉乱了黑蛇已是剪短的红发，身下人在他怀里轻笑，在有奇迹的润泽之后，火红的发丝似乎又变回了以往生机勃勃的模样，但也只是“似乎”而已，“如果你又有哪天瞒着我离开了，我会知道。”

“你怎么知道呢？”Crowley亲了亲身上爱人圆润的鼻尖。

“我会跟着你一起去的，这是奇迹因果的代价。”天使的回答让黑蛇的心一沉，“同样，对你也是如此。如果哪天我想不开了……”

“那我也会跟着你离开。”这一平等的结果反而让黑蛇安心，一起活着，一起离开，不要想着对方，不要谦让，不要做选择，这的确是最好的答案。

如果你觉得这个世界已经糟糕到让你无法忍受了，那我也会这么想。

锚漂走了，那船也不会停留在这里，本就该如此。

“右腿有习惯了吗？”亲昵过后，Aziraphale敲了敲黑蛇右腿上的辅助设备。

3%并不好调，更何况是将反应速度提升3%，比单纯一本书就能让黑蛇的左腿反应速度降低3%要困难不少。这辅助设备算是天使的得意作，虽然他不得不承认，在监控中看到黑蛇平地摔吃瘪的样子还蛮搞笑的。

“个人使用倒是没什么大碍，只是，”黑蛇摇摇头，“跟踪犯人的时候总是因为这金属簧片的声音被发现。尽管多亏了这3%，最后基本都能追上就是了。”

纵然Crowley一开口，对这辅助设备就是一通抱怨，但他从未对Aziraphale的多此一举表示过任何不满，因为这辅助设备能让他免于和天使的某个尴尬话题。可忍了很长一段时间的天使，似是想把这跳个不停的开水壶盖子给揭开了。

“既然这样……空调是不是调得有些高了，热。”天使顾左右而言他，却是开始解自己衬衫的扣子，黑蛇自然知道自家天使的小九九，但他这个身体真不允许他这么做。

会死的，真的会死的。12小时的连续高潮不是说着玩玩的。

“Aziraphale你听我说，”他按下天使竭力和衬衫扣子作战的指尖，十分遗憾地看着对方，“关于性事，S的态度是不会改变的。不要忘了，S的钢印是我让Anne设定的。”

“不能做爱这件事，真的有理由。”他不敢和天使讲明，因为根据在“伊甸”工作的经验，一旦把蛇的性爱时间长达12小时这件事和客人一提，身为bottom的客人势必会抱着些猎奇心理在那张免责通知书上签字，然后做到一半直接逃走或者由还没怎么被撩起来的Crowley送去医院。

可不幸的是，天使似乎已经通过调取EVIL-S0061984-R的档案信息了解到了这一点。

“我知道哦，蛇的交姌时间可能在12小时以上，而这一性爱持久的特点被按到了这个复制人躯体的身上，对不对？”

明明室内开着暖气，伊甸之蛇却觉得拔凉拔凉的。

“你既然都知道这件事了，就别强求我了。”Crowley解释道，他是真的怕，“我可不想把你在床上干死过去，然后我也跟着你睡过去。这殉情方法也太古怪了！”

“哦，那请你努力别把我干死。”没能成功战胜衬衫纽扣的天使开始解黑蛇的腰带，而这条情场老蛇整条蛇都是懵逼的。

“得了，你别……”他本来想让天使别努力了，他这身子为了不惹出事端早被设定成了个性冷淡，不可能会有反应，但在自己的下半身被包裹进细窄温润的口腔里，看到Aziraphale轻轻舔舐着那毫无攻击性的软弹性器之时，话到嘴边，戛然而止。

从恶魔本尊躯体提取出来的脑子跟他耳语：做吧，做吧，做吧！这具身躯和名为Serpent的理性堪堪揪着那恶魔本尊的缰绳，不让其失控。而这，就是当下的Crowley。

“Aziraphale，够了。”脑子里的缰绳快要拉不住，Serpent时期性瘾天使的所作所为都开始浮到记忆表层，但包裹着下体的唇舌并没有停下来的意思。

【这天使得为他没有节制的行为付出代价。】黑蛇为自己脑中冒出的念头而感到恐惧。

“Azira……唔……”下腹部暖洋洋的，缀有条形码的腰际有些酥麻，他似是很久没体会过这样的感觉，以至于表现得都有些像第一次被人舔的处男。

天使放开了黑蛇，后者的下身已是半挺立。

“看吧，不要紧的。”Aziraphale吻上恶魔的唇，撬开有些混乱而不知所措的贝齿，攻城略地。

“你不知道后面的，天使，你不知道。我会变成怪物的，我就算留有理性那也依然会是床上的禽兽，更不要说我现在已经有点不对劲了。”黑蛇努力地说服天使，试图让他不要打开这潘多拉之匣，“知道我刚才在想什么吗？我在想你应该受到惩罚。你是个色情天使，你招过那么多鸭子到家里来，有那么多男人进入过你的身体，我应该惩罚你，我应该宣示主权。”

Aziraphale愣了一下，似是意识到了什么以前从未意识到的，他俯下身来亲吻黑蛇的额头，带着点点歉意。

“Crowley，我也许早该发现的。”天使端着黑蛇的下巴，Serpent与Crowley本来就是一张脸，是没有认出来的他太傻了，“S从来就都是你的一部分，那个被你否定掉的好的部分。”

“只有S，会在我邀请做爱的时候叫我停下，甚至和我理论。”他解开自己的西裤，让自己早是兴奋起来的性器蹭着黑蛇胯下还有些兴致缺缺的物什，“他自以为他那些毁气氛的话会让我萎掉，可事实上他反而调动起了我的兴致。”

“Crowley，你应该惩罚我的。你再清楚不过，在那每一个伊甸日里，Serpent忍得有多辛苦。你忍得有多辛苦。”

他再次吻上恶魔的唇舌，但与先前不同的是，恶魔开始回拥他，给他回应。神圣与罪恶的涎液交织在一起，在上帝已死的岁月里，编纂出人性与爱意的篇章。

“27。”黑蛇放开天使时如是说，“Serpent待在你身边三年零一个月，不算你工作忙碌起来和突然改过自新不叫性爱外卖的日子，再算上叫复数的日子，你的房里进过27个不一样的男公关。”

Aziraphale一怵，他没想过Crowley竟会像记账一般记得如此清晰，但羞愧和紧张却让他有些兴奋。天使的阳具又硬挺了一些，并且开始溢出滑腻的汁液。

“我不知道我该干涉你多少生活上的自主权，但你说该罚，那就该罚。”蛇信子挑开天使身前那纠缠在一起的纽扣和线头，分叉的尖端划过细嫩的腹部肌肤，惹出舒适的轻哼，但黑蛇紧接着的耳语让天使又有些后怕起来。

“告诉我，我不在的这一年里，有男人碰过你吗？”

被闭塞了许久的独占欲径直浮上Crowley的表层认知，一提到性爱他便不由自主地开始想这样的事。他褪下天使下身碍事的西裤，轻轻拍打乖巧的白色三角裤包裹起来的双丘，催着趴在自己身上的家伙老实交代。若是有一年的空档期，Aziraphale不可能引诱他引诱得如此熟练。

天使用性器蹭了蹭黑蛇的下腹部，略显心虚地点了点头。

“'伊甸'的人？”

“倒也不是。”把这事情说给当事人听实在是羞愧难当，天使扭扭捏捏地不愿开口。

“是别的人也不要紧。”话虽如此，黑蛇却是把天使的内裤扯开，拍打臀部的力道也加重了些。

“也……不是别的人，呜。”突然戳刺进后庭的指尖让天使闷哼出声，可他脑子里的第一反应却是，Crowley要知道他的小秘密了。

天使的后穴十分松软，黑蛇能较为轻易地插入两根手指，在内里轻轻搅动，从某种角度而言，这很反常，并且天使的后庭里已是莫名充满了粘腻的液体，似是无时无刻不在准备着性爱这件事一般。黑蛇有些愠怒，却也有些兴奋，他知道那愤怒源自自己的独占欲，但这兴奋的来源却不明所以。躯体比意识要更诚实一些，黑蛇的性器也逐渐挺立。

“坐上来，我的天使，然后告诉我，发生了什么？”

他扶着Aziraphale的腰，缓缓让其吞下比两根手指要再大上两圈的昂扬。全部没入的性器挤出充满了天使内腔的润滑液，乳尖和性器顶端的红晕让天使的羞涩不言自明。

“身体里灌了这么多润滑液，是打算如果我不答应，就到外面找别人吗？”黑蛇噬咬天使肌肤的劲儿也微微加重，被蛇的尖齿临幸过的角落都现出星星点点过红了的齿痕和吮吸印记。天使知道，Crowley生气了。

“不，不是的。”Aziraphale连忙摇头，他不希望黑蛇误会，他也不希望黑蛇伤心，“是唔……假阳具。而且，唔嗯……”

黑蛇事前打的预防针并没有说错，兴许是这根性器形制的原因，它恰好顶在天使的直肠弯口；还未完全鼓胀的柱身已能将穴口撑得大开，天使稍微动一下腰就能磨到前列腺和内里深处奇异的敏感点。

Aziraphale算是真正意识到，Crowley说的那些话都不是夸大其词。

“而且你非常想让我上你，所以把一切都准备万全？”

面对黑蛇的反问，天使点了点头。

侵略者顶了顶胯，惹出身上人满是情欲的浅吟，似是对天使老实交代的奖赏。可黑蛇不知何时扯下了天使的领结，并且干脆利落地把它打在了极为错误的地方，似是对天使未能完全交代的惩罚。

“Crowley……”天使自己都觉得他把黑蛇的名字叫得百转千回、格外色情，可他完全控制不了自己的语调，好似连自己的声音都被牢牢掌控在面前的黑蛇手里。

“不这么做，一晚上你会射很多次的，对身体不好。”恶魔的表情依旧冷静且节制，但他的下体早已是在那圣洁的后花园里肆意进出。

他让天使把全部的体重都放到自己身上，整个身子扑到他的怀里，这样他们的相对位置能尽可能地少移动，避免不必要的高潮，从而实现在插入的条件下也能勉强谈点事情。

“所以这一年，嗯？”黑蛇抚着身上天使的细软发丝，像是抱着一只小绵羊。

“你听了别生气啊。”天使往他脖颈处蹭了蹭。

“我不会生气的。”最多把你干到一个月都下不来床，黑蛇心里如此碎碎念道。

“那个，你之前在白房子里的时候，不是每两个礼拜都会收到书嘛。”

“那是你送的？还好我把那些书都留着了。”黑蛇其实看到了Aziraphale办公室桌上摊着的牛皮纸和麻绳，还有花瓶里摆着的大束满天星，他只是装作不知道。

“嗯。那你有没有留意到里面其实都夹着一些小纸条……”说着说着，天使的声音便小了下去，似是十分羞于提起此事。

Crowley回忆了一下，好像是有这样的一些东西。但除了成本册的一些，剩下的都被他扔掉了，因为都是些没营养的色情描……写……

“哦，我亲爱的天使，那些是你写的？”黑蛇突然十分懊恼，自己竟然把如此多浸满Azirphale爱意的稿纸都给扔了。

“不只是这样，而且那些都是……”

“都是什么？”

“……我想你，我想见你，但我得赶紧把奇迹的无穷大形式给证明出来，证明把我一个人的奇迹一分为二我也不会出什么事情，并且你也可以得到无穷大的奇迹供给，可更糟的是，我性瘾又犯了。”天使深吸一口气，尾椎传来些微酥麻，他凑在黑蛇耳边一点点地诉说着自己的心路历程，“我不能拖着有瘾的身子来见你，便开始蒙上眼自慰，想象操干着我的是你。然后在意犹未尽之时把想象的场景给写下来，打印出来，夹在书里。我也不知道我那个时候为什么要这么做，也许只是想让你知道我真的真的很想你，却也不敢让你知道我以一种如此肮脏的方式在思念你。”

“你想多了。”黑蛇高兴还来不及，他更为亲昵地蹭了蹭天使的脸颊。

蛇信子卷上天使的耳垂，随后探入那已是又有些兴奋之人的耳廓。耳道内里比后穴更为敏感，Aziraphale只觉灵魂都要被面前的恶魔侵占一般，更不要说这坏心眼的恶魔还把他因不断涌上的快感而颤抖不已的身躯往那昂扬的性器上往下按了些。

逐渐硬挺的性器将后庭撑得更开，穴口的饕足酸胀让天使不能自已；前端则是被紧紧系着格纹领结，不让一滴精华从铃口中溢出；尾椎的酥麻和鼠蹊处的麻痒开始像毒品一样带来无上的欢喜。天使听说过无射精高潮的说法，但从未亲身体验过，他也从未想过黑蛇所谓的连续高潮竟是指那蛇鞭在前列腺和深处的敏感点轻轻刮擦便能带来的不间断愉悦。

天使意识到，其实只要Crowley愿意，黑蛇完全可以把他变成一只求操的母狗，甚至连后面坏掉、性器再也射不出来东西都心甘情愿。但面前的男人没有这么做，他用看似吊诡的手段堪堪维持住了天使的理性，没有让天使再变成一个性上瘾者那糟糕的样貌，代价只是要天使忍一下无射精高潮的温吞与不爽快。

“Aziraphale，我很高兴。”黑蛇托着身上爱人的臀部，让Aziraphale挂在自己身上，将战线转移进卧房时这么说道，“我差点就以为你不要我了。”

“怎么可能呢？”天使知道自己这时应该说些情话的，但嘴中不禁跳出的却是略显揶揄之辞，“你可是'伊甸'的头牌啊。”

“只因为这个？”Crowley将天使安放到床上，缓缓将已是有些抽出的性器再次全数没入。

“哈啊……以前你的报价我记得是……”天使报了一个不可思议的数字，那是几乎可以买下半座星城房产的价钱，“和你的一刻春宵，岂止是千金。”

“那只是为了不让不明所以的顾客伤到自己设下的壁垒。”一个深吻堵了天使死犟的嘴，黑蛇的手则是用枕头垫高身下人的腰，拍拍腰际诱使其将腿打开，蛇鞭则是在满溢着玫瑰艳色的后花园里轻轻耸动。

伊甸之蛇的性事异常恬淡优雅，像柔情的水，将天使包裹在浓情蜜意里；却也似蛇类交姌时纠缠在一起的蛮横，性器不断碾过前列腺和直肠弯口带来的如触电般的麻痒径直沿着脊椎窜上脑门，前端的海绵体似乎完全忘了如何射精，略显稀薄的混浊体液如失禁般从铃口溢出。

Aziraphale不记得在黑蛇的怀里沉沦了多久，也完全不知道自己的下半身已是如何狼狈不堪之貌，他只知道久到自己似乎都习惯了黑蛇的性器在体内蠢动，似要和Crowley融为一体之时，蛇在耳畔突然来了句：

“看来这样还是不够。”

迷乱之际，他见黑蛇从床头柜里取了什么东西，还嘟嘟哝哝地掏了好几分钟。随后，侵入前端的冰冷和对尿道的扩张让天使蓦然惊醒。

“Crowley你……唔嗯……”前后全被塞满的鼓胀与饕足令他话都说不完全，却也勾起了天使一些受虐的本性。就算现在精液是完全流不出来了，他也奇异地并未感到任何不适。

“你知道你刚才那段时间里射了多少么？”与其说是射，不如说是失禁。纵然用领结扎着，也纵然还硬挺着，天使前端溢出的体液也逐渐从白浊变得澄清，这颤颤巍巍的前端已是射不出来什么东西。

Aziraphale摇摇头，阻精棒在深入输精管的一瞬有一点点不适。他看了看自己一片狼藉的小腹和黑蛇衬衫上沾上的体液，便羞愧地将枕头蒙上自己的脸。

“我以为我能控制住的……”

“这么说的客人多了去了。”

黑蛇抽出性器，让天使呈跪趴姿势，塌腰抬臀，好让马上进行的正餐能更深入些。床头的闹钟滴滴响起来，已是早上六点，蛇已经和天使交姌了约莫八个小时。

“说实在的，你还是第一个让我以这副身躯做到最后的bottom。”他撸动起天使前端束缚重重的性器，惹出天使哀求的呜咽声，黑蛇的耳语却又诱得天使咯咯笑起来，“要不要我射在里面，你选。”

“今天我肯定是不能去上班了。我也不能让你杵着根烧火棍去永生部。”Aziraphale蹭着身后男人的面颊，像是求摸摸的猫咪。

“所以呢？”Crowley提前预料到如此事态，倒是把假条之类的都打点好了。

“射在里面，我还没有品尝过你这个躯体的精液。”天使亲了亲黑蛇凑上来的鼻尖，黑蛇随即脱口而出的话语却让天使又惊又喜。

“荣幸之至，我的第一位顾客。”

“第一位？我以为你已经有好几次经验了？”说这话时，Aziraphale察觉到抵在后穴口的蛇鞭好像有哪里不一样。

“能撑过6个小时的，你是第一个。”

身后恶魔的呼吸变得粗重且不规律，床头柜上的手机震了两下，提醒所有权人其名下的复制人偏差值已高于警戒线。而黑蛇预先打的假条，支了两人一周的年假。

·

Aziraphale觉得自己应该后悔的，特别是在发现自己连动一下手指都费劲的时候；可又是他自己无视了好心的黑蛇说了无数遍的警告提示，并沉醉于黑蛇给的温柔乡里，是他自作自受。而那个温柔“贤惠”的始作俑者则格外小心地抱起天使，似是怕把手里的瓷娃娃摔了一样，到浴室进行一系列麻烦的后续清洗工作。

天使其实不是很清楚适才又过去的5个小时里发生了什么。身后的黑蛇并没有如疾风骤雨一般大开大合地抽插，并没有像以往“伊甸”来的男公关那样暴虐蛮横地侵犯他，但天使却觉得自己像是被一条巨蟒狠狠缠住喘不过气来。蛇鞭上陡然出现的鳞片样凸起刮擦着内壁，后穴被撑得更开，轻微的疼痛反倒是助兴。他只觉身体里像是寄生了一条蛇，在血管和神经系统里肆意奔流，轻轻啃咬他体内的所有敏感点，然后突然蹿到体外，把他所有的抱怨、不满、呜咽、呻吟都用一个强势的吻给堵上。

被咬出血来的肩颈，被掐得青紫斑驳的腰际，凌乱不堪的床铺；缓缓抽离的阻精棒，松开的领结，体温稍低的细窄口腔；酣畅淋漓的释放，薄唇、前端、指尖牵起的银丝，带着腥膻与铁锈味的法式热吻；Crowley如释重负的笑容，他推掉的一个11点钟的视频会议电话，还有意犹未尽抠挖着后穴中黑蛇所注入那带有些微血丝精液的自己。这些是Aziraphale所记得的全部了。

直到温热的洗澡水漫到胸前，天使都还晕晕乎乎的。氤氲的水汽，身边忙前忙后的瘦高身影，好似每个伊甸日结束之后某个男人小心翼翼地会为自己做的那样，他不禁叫出了错误的名字。

“S。”

被叫错名字的恶魔晃神了一瞬，却也没多说什么。干净的毛巾拭净天使依稀有些婴儿肥的面颊，缀有金色碎片的湖绿色瞳孔重新变得清明，他看向身边帮他擦拭着身体的人。

白色的衬衫染上泼墨变得漆黑，赤红的长发也剪短变得低调，不再有担心被水汽打湿的书本，取而代之的是有零零碎碎金属碰撞声响的辅助装置。3%，这也许就是Serpent和Crowley的差别，要补足很简单，却似乎也不是轻飘飘地可以一言以蔽之。

天使有些明白过来，为什么黑蛇叫他选S。

“抱歉。我刚才好像叫错了你的名字。”Aziraphale拽了拽黑蛇被打湿的衣角，后者正在帮他清理使用过度的后庭，恶魔左手无名指上的指环有些微凉。

“没事的，正常。”Crowley的偏差值在有奇迹辅佐后同样降到了Serpent那时的极端低值，置物台上手机显示的偏差值曲线依然平缓，好似偏差值过高的警告从未存在过。

“如果你想要Serpent回来，也不是做不到。”黑蛇的语调突然转变，过于呆板的标准英语吓得天使差点儿将黑蛇推开，“只不过是重新伪装成别人而已。”

“如果对你来说，这样比较好的话。”

天使从未想过再次出现的标准英语、再次失去的苏格兰口音会让自己如此慌乱，向自己俯首称臣的大黑蛇和那条人畜无害的宠物蛇终究还是不一样的。

“不要，不要这样，Crowley。”他赶紧抱住面前的恶魔，溅出的水花彻彻底底地打湿了黑蛇的衣衫，“你吓到我了，我错了。”

“哦，我只是说，”似是察觉了自己的失态，黑蛇堪堪把语调转回来，“如果的话。”

“没有这种如果！”天使又把恶魔抱紧了些，似是惧怕这条过于灵活的黑蛇会再一次地从自己指尖溜走，再也不会回来，“我是你的‘锚’，我赖上你了，你别想把我再甩掉了！”

那一向机敏狡猾的伊甸之蛇顿了一顿，就算是明确了Aziraphale就是他的“锚”之后，他的那颗心也依旧悬在嗓子眼儿上。他害怕，他害怕和天使吵架，他害怕天使后悔，他害怕天使回过神来还是觉得S好一些。但面前这个大傻子的一席话，瞬间让他放下心来。

Aziraphale不会为Serpent的归来而欣喜，却会为Crowley的离开而惶恐。我也许真的是个恶魔，居然只有如此消极的情感流露才能让我有脚踏实地的安全感，黑蛇暗暗自嘲。

“好好好，不会再有这样的事了。”

偏差值监测APP的那条曲线跳了一跳，似是心电图中一次心跳的形状，然后又降得低了一些。

黑蛇欲出去换下被完全打湿的衣服，他现在就像是个落汤鸡，却被Aziraphale拽了拽衣角。

“不一起洗吗？我反正都被你看光了。”

“会让你记起不好的回忆的。”Crowley撩起衬衣下摆，指了指腰后的条码和依稀可见的伤痕末端。

“……你进来吧，别感冒了。你现在这身子感冒了可烦。”天使犹疑稍许，还是把黑蛇劝了回来。

他是他的罪，他得背负，他也得面对。

湿衣服被扔进脏衣篮，和染满了体液的床单混在一起，叮叮当当的辅助装置被拆下收进镜子后的置物架。略显苍白的躯体坐进浴缸，温水从浴缸边沿溢出，Aziraphale这才惊觉，他似乎已经不记得黑蛇本尊的物理躯壳是什么样子了。尽管那和现在他目力所见的复制人躯体应该没什么两样，但天使知道，肯定是有区别的，起码不受光照的肌肤也不至于如此没有血色，起码红发应该更亮，而不是如蒙灰一般。

起码，不该有脊背正中那道似将人撕裂过的伤痕。

“天使，别勉强自己。”在他发愣时，黑蛇凑到他身前，他这才发现黑蛇的那对璨金蛇瞳从来没有变过。

冻结了天堂的琥珀，燎上地狱的火焰与鲜血，如缀有赤铜的黄金。狭长的瞳缝会随着黑蛇起伏的心绪不断变化，而这和复制人眼瞳的呆板恒常截然不同。

·

带着些许苦涩与沐浴液的水被放走之后，Aziraphale才意识到事情的严重性。

他根本站不起来，腰完全失去了作为人形躯体核心支点的功能，光靠两条手臂根本支撑不起他那还有点小肚子的体格。Crowley的持久性怕不是从根本上把他的性瘾给治好了，他再也不敢贸贸然地和这恶魔做爱。

黑蛇笑他，但还是贴心地拿了浴巾来给他包上，抱起来扔上床，然后细细帮他吹干濡湿的金发。

“你给我的书里，还有一些成册的，有的上面还有Gabriel的名字，我便给Bee看了。那也是你写的吗？若是你写的，那我还得去给‘伊甸’的老总赔个不是。”黑蛇不经意的一句话差点儿让天使喷出刚喝下的一口伯爵茶。

他把大天使做的zine也混到包裹里去了吗？那某几日他也许真的是自慰过度了。

“……没啥，现在不是印刷纸市场放开了么，就有人在夜巷搞点文化交流会什么的，Gabriel也会写点。我大概弄错了，或者想让你看着玩玩，便一起寄过来了。”

被伴侣坑了一个月的扫黄打非和家务份额的公关店老板此刻正一边打扫房间一边欲哭无泪。

“唉，说到Gabriel，我还得跟他说一声，我明天估计也——”

“都处理好了。”黑蛇合上了天使刚刚打开的笔记本电脑，“这点预判要是做不到，我就不能叫Crowley了。”

正在自己家里打扫房间的大天使重重打了个喷嚏。

Aziraphale看着黑蛇无名指上的指环，不免想到这对戒的奇妙来历。某天下班时，他经过海文赫尔的中庭，然后“啪”的一下，挂着这对戒指的银链便莫名套上了他的颈项，一如某个冬天绕上他和Serpent的那条格纹围巾。蹊跷的是，这对戒指的材料不可解析。

“Crowley，”他不禁发问，“对你们来说，‘锚’是什么？”

“这我应该问你吧。你应该比我更清楚。”黑蛇疑惑地看着身旁的爱人，天使端详着他左手的眼神让他感到不自在，他赶紧把手抽了回来，“怎么了？”

“……不，没什么。”天使摇摇头，现在日子安定下来，他没必要再去想这些有的没的，“只是想到了当时用那段无穷大证明帮你重新申请的事。”

“……硬要说的话，”没来由地，黑蛇觉得似乎得把这件事告诉天使，“锚”对“恶魔”的含义，天使对他的含义，他并不觉得这一切的安排都是巧合，“‘锚’是‘恶魔’系复制人最重要的一样事物，无论我们是知道还是不知道。”

“我们是漂泊在外的灵魂，归不进任何一个现有群体，曾经自由的灵魂无时无刻不在想着要逃出这间闭塞的人型囚笼，求生意识对任何一个被改造的恶魔来说都是不存在的。”

“死了比现在这样更好，大家都这么想。”

天使心里“咯噔”一下。

“但是‘锚’这个东西，就像它的名字。”黑蛇取过床头的圣经，他已经习惯了身边有这样一本书的存在，“它让我们觉得自己在这个世界上是仍然被需要的，它让我们恸哭哀号的灵魂平静下来，它让我们对‘活下去’这件事产生留恋。”

“起码那本圣经于我、于Serpent，曾经是这样的东西，就算我根本不知道为什么。”

“而你，于我、于Serpent，也是这样的东西，就算我根本不知道自己从什么时候爱上的你。”

Aziraphale突然觉得，这个世界上很多东西都不再重要了，只有身边的这个人，始终陪伴他的这条蛇，能摸得着看得见的这个存在，才是值得他去在乎的。他从未像此时这般深刻地意识到什么地狱天堂、什么永生部海文赫尔、什么资本与权力，都是狗屁！

“Crowley，我们明天去看烟花好不好？或者去利兹……啊不，伊丽莎白吃饭？”不知为何，他想做这样的事情了，想做这种像初恋约会一样的天真事情。隔天是星城的建城纪念日。

自搬到星城来之后，他们两个的生活似乎和曾经一贯的浪漫主义失去了联系，而是紧贴着现实的边缘竭力前行。黑蛇已经太久没有从天使的嘴里听到如此邀约，他甚至觉得是不是自己听错了什么。

“Aziraphale？”他犹犹豫豫地发问，他有点怕只是天使的临时起意，更不要说他还有别的顾虑。

“你明天有事？你不是请了一周的假么？”天使倒是没想这么多，他还当和伦敦时一样，自己提出出去走走，黑蛇就会屁颠屁颠地跟上来。

“不是，你确定自己站得起来吗？你也不想推着个轮椅出去看烟花吧。”

圣经堪堪挡下了直冲黑蛇面门的某台倒霉笔电。

·

—— END ——


End file.
